Density
by TheFlyingHachiman
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman have always regarded himself as a sensitive being. An overly-aware person that takes situations around him with utmost perception and seriousness. He is a sensitive being. Even proclaimed himself as one. But aren't things characterized by oneself to it's own tempt to be wrong? Truly, little did he know that 'being dense', is one of his infamous 108 skills.
1. Prologue

If there is one thing that I would declare as my forte, it would be being overly-aware. I would always take situations that occur around me seriously-too seriously perhaps. Seriously, if I was one of those harem anime protagonists I would realize immediately about their affection towards me. Nothing gets past me, my reflexes are too quick, I'll catch it! This specially goes to identifying the element of romance.

Aaahhh, romance. That sure opened the gates of reminiscing my youthful days in middle school. Even from my middle school, I've never let down the ability of being overly-aware. People make mistakes. I've made mine. Confessing my feelings to the girl who I barely know-and barely knows me- were one of those many mistakes. The aftereffect of that mistake barely kept me from moving forward. Hey, even I'm human, the constant mockery from other homo sapiens can effect me too, you knooww? Okay, this is getting out of hand. Now my monologues are infected by her constant talking habit. Damn you, Isshiki.

Now where was I? Oh, right. Community's mockery. I guess I WAS affected by it, when I was in middle school. Now I can barely care about the constant gibberish and disgusted looks from my fellow peers. This goes to show after Sagami's 'accident' in the cultural festival.

"That was the guy that insulted Sagami-chan right?" ...

"What a gross guy. Guess his actions matches his appearance, huh?" ...

"Leave this school! Who do you think you are? Batman?" ...hhhmmmm...

"Kyaaaaa! Hayato-kun's defending Hikitani-kun again! HayaxHachi FTW!"..No. Just no, Ebina-san.

Anyhow, the aftereffect brought forth a new and improved Hikigaya Hachiman. Fully weaponized with cynical overviews and death-inducing dead-fish eyes-not like that has ever changed. As to conclude, the Hachiman before is not who I am now. No longer I would think of achieving love or a life companion to live a so-called 'wholesome' lifestyle.

Correct. If you watched episode 8 of the underrated anime, Oregairu Zoku you would surely know. Wait, did author-san just made me break the fourth wall? Anyways, it is that.

Something genuine. That, is what I yearn for.

I'm not alone in this journey of finding something truly genuine. That is what I truly believe. Yukinoshita and Yuigahama. The two women that I truly do not deserve as frie-

.

Clubmates.

.

Yes. Well, looks like my internal dilemma has took 10 minutes of my planned sleeping time. The lights are already off and my body is already lying on the bed after a tiring and eventful day of taking care of immature children. Immature children. Hmmmm.. Makes me wonder how I can still do this monologue after doing said deed. Must've been a daily thing.

As for tonight's monologue, I would like to conclude that sweet gestures or talkings are not anymore penetrating this unpenetrable fortress of Hachiman. People learn from their mistakes, and I sure learned from mine. Never will I do the same mistake in the near future.

A girl asks for your phone number. Nope, not going through.

A girl asks why you are late for class. Nuh-uh, still standing strong.

A girl made a bento for you. You shall not pass!

A girl texts you in the middle of the night, disturbing your thoughts.

...

What are you doing, Yuigahama?

I looked at the screen of my phone increduously with an expectant look towards the sender's name. This girl, does'nt she like, have to do those things that girls do before they go to sleep... Not that I know what girls do before they go to sleep to begin with. I want to continue my internal dilem- I mean, I wanna go to sleehhpp.

 **Sender : Yuigahama**

 _gud night, Hikki! cant wait to see you tomorrow sweet dreams!_

...

You see what I mean?

Terrible vocabulary and spelling aside, her message is one of the many examples that can lead to misunderstanding. If it was Hikigaya Hachiman ver. middle school right now, he would be jumping happily on his bed and sacrifice his beauty sleep just to be delusional about the feelings that the girl supposedly have to him. God, I am glad I've changed.

And what did she mean by 'cant wait to see you tomorrow'? Do you miss me that much? We even met yesterday, the scornful day that you took my precious weekend! Though I seriously doubt that she miss me. Her clique must've gone to sleep so she needs someone to unnecassarily pester right now. Well, might as well answer her.

 **To : Yuigahama**

 _Yeah, yeah. Goodnight._

That should do it. Not gonna waste more energy than I already have thinking about how to reply to her. Well, time to conclude tonight's monologue, I guess.

Realistically, I would say tha-

 ***Ring* *Ding* *Ring***

Wha-? Are you kidding me? This girl is still not asleep yet. What did I say about disturbing my sleep, you dumb airhead?! What more do you have to say to me than what you already-unnecessarily- have?

 **Sender : Yuigahama**

 _youre still awake, hikki?_

If I'm already in my slumber, then how the heck did I reply to your 'gud night hikki'? Seriously, people tend to ask questions like this all the time. That's why sarcasm exists. Speaking about sarcasm, might as well give her a sarcastic reply as to portray my annoyance towards her disturbance.

 **To : Yuigahama**

 _Negative, Yuigahama. I'm already in my peaceful slumber. That's why I am able to reply your previous messages._

Sent. Now I hope she gets the hint.

 **Sender : Yuigahama**

 _Moouu~ idiot hikki! well if youre awake we can still like you know, chat n stuff? if youre not sleepy that is_

What do you mean by 'chat n stuff'? And yes, I don't think I'm near to being sleepy but no, I don't think I want to be doing any more talking either. Sorry, Yuigahama but I would have to decline your generous offer that you have given upon to such a lowly being like me. And for that, I will decline in the most polite, sincere way as possible.

 **To : Yuigahama**

 _No. Go to sleep. Airhead._

Sent. That should do it. Nothing pierces more than short-lengthed insults that ends with a fullstop. I immdeiately close the screen of my phone and roll myself in my crumpled bed. I should probably change my bed sheet sooner or later. I've procrastinated that long enough, can't make her do everything for me. See Komachi? Are'nt you glad that you have a considerate Onii-chan? Now go make me pancakes!

 ***Ring* *Ding* *Ring***

She's still being persistent about this?! Are you really that bored, Yuigahama? I don't care if you want to sleep late chatting with people, but don't have me as the people to talk to. Heck, go bug Yukinoshita for all I care!

I closed my ears, utilizing my pillows to act as an earplug, blocking the never-ending notification of incoming messages. I could've just easily set my phone off, but my will is'nt enough to overcome my laziness. Thus, I just lied down waiting for the inevitable to end.

...

Phew. Looks like she finally stopped.

 ***You have a call* *You have a call***

...Whut?

 ***You have a call* *You have a call***

No, I've heard you correctly, communication mechanism. Just my thought process isn't barely capturing it yet.

 ***You have a call* *You have a call?***

Look! Even my phone is being questionable about receiving a call from someone. Of course, it would. I'm a loner. Loners like me only use phones as alarm devices and browsing pictures for educational purposes.

Pffffttt! Anyways, judging from the latest occurrence, it only makes sense the person calling me right now is

"Yuigahama..." I said with an audible sigh.

This girl. I can't seem to win with her, huh? Now I really can't get back to sleep unless I fulfill her needs. Adding to the fact that the sound is louder than before so going to sleep is barely possible.

I grabbed the phone from the lampstand and put it at my right ear exasperatedly. Well, here goes nothing. Heh. The way I phrased that made it sounded like I was nervous about this. I'm seriously not though. I would definitely be if it was Totsuka! I might've need one week to standby for a call from he- I mean him. Though I'm sure Yuigahama is also not nervous about it though. Her calling me justified that.

"..." There I've answered. But why is there barely any sound from her side? I think I caught a slight gasp in the phone right after I pressed the answer button. Probably my imagination though.

"..." Did she misclicked or something? Or did she expect me to start the conversation first? She's the one who called though!

"U-um hello, Hikki? Are you there?" There you are.

"Yes, Yuigahama. I'm here." I answered exasperatedly.

"I-I see. I thought you were not going to answer. Hehehe." Yoshhh! There's my chance!

"Did you not want me to? I'll hang up." The pretend-to-be-offended card! This will surely end this call right now!

"I mean nothing like that Hikki! Moouu I think you are just making things up to end our call." Tch. This girl knew me too well. I can picture herself pouting at the other end of the phone.

"You know me too well, Yuigahama." I decided to voice my thoughts.

...There was quite a long silent after my statement, as if she got dazed off by something. That or she went asleep unconsciously.

I knew the latter was wrong when I hear a slight giggle from her.

"Of course I do, Hikki. We already spent a year together remember?" Another giggle followed her statement. I don't know why, but despite the year we have spent together, I've never realised how strangely...cute Yuigahama's voice is. Of all the girls I'm acquainted with, I would go as far to say Yuigahama's voice is the cutest of them all. Yes, she even bested Komachi!

Thus, because of that fact, I could'nt help but blush when I hear her faint giggle once again, tickling my eardrums.

"Hikki? You still there, right?" She asks, almost sounding like she's being hopeful. Not that she is though.

Nonetheless, I still wanted to have this talk.

"Positive, Yuigahama. I'm still here."

We did some small talk afterwards, plenty talking about her activities with her clique, which I gladly add in my realistic overviews, in which are true. I've never been a fan of small, mundane talks, but I guess I could bare with it when I'm interacting with her. Mainly because of the fact that I could provoke her airheadedness and idiocy. But really, doing something like this isn't so bad. Though I have to control myself whenever she lets out a giggle or a songified Hikki~~

As we were talking about mundane stuff, I could barely hear the clock ticking and the barely audible wind outside the window. Time sure flies by when you're having fun, huh? Wait, am I having fun right now!? As I think that, I hear another laugh from Yuigahama.

"Hehehe. Aaahhhh it's so fun talking with you, Hikki!" She says, almost aloud.

...No. She just meant it as it is. She likes to talk to me. Nothing more, nothing less. Heck, even Yukinoshita-san likes to talk to me, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't have the slightest bit of affection towards me.

"Aaahhh Hikki." ...

"Hikki~" She says in a singing tune. That was a pretty good one, Yuigahama. You could probably make your own album when you grow older.

"I've missed you sooooooo much." I was overwhelmingly flustered. Yuigahama-san, what the heck do you think you're doing?! You're lucky this is Hikigaya Hachiman 2.0 not the middle school version. No, screw that, any man would've misunderstood if you were to phrase it like that. Your way of expressing friendliness is mildly peculiar, Yuigahama.

"What do you mean? We met yesterday." I decided to ask.

"But we didn't meet today."

"It was a one day difference."

"Well, it did felt long for me." This girl.

"I see. Well, don't worry. It's not like I'm going anywhere." I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"...Don't say something like that. You're making it sound like you are going somewhere. Idiot." Oh, did I? I guess I did. But Yuigahama, you should've known better. There's no way in Hell I'm leaving Chiba! And did you just call me an idiot?!

I took a glance at my clock as to see what the time is. Wow, it seems like I took a long time talking with this girl. Might as well end it here, the both of us have school to suffer tomorrow too. I decided to be the one bringing it to a close.

"It's getting late, Yuigahama. I think it'd be best to end it here." I waited for her follow-up.

"E-eh! You're right, Hikki. I didn't even realize. I guess age do flies by when you're having fun, huh?" She says with a hint of- I'm not sure. She uses the kind of tone when someone has their playtime taken away. I can't help but slightly smile at her mistake.

"It's time, Yuigahama. Not age." I corrected while trying to hold back a giggle.

"Wha- D-did I say 'age' just now? I was pretty sure I said 'time' though." Sure you did. Try to scroll back up and see what you actually said. Wait wut?

"Okay then, Yuigahama." I have to express my gratitude. "T-thank you for today." Shoot, Hachiman! Why the heck do you have to stutter? This is too embarrassing I would've just hang up right now.

There was silence accompanying my words after, that I decided to really hang up the phone. But then...

"Of course, Hikki. Hehe. But don't you mean tonight not today?~" She giggled. Damn it, she got me. Really, I couldn't win with this girl.

Not that I could've win with any girls to begin with.

"You can hang up first, Yuigahama." Decided not to play the whos-gonna-hang-up-the-phone game, I just directly tell who to do it.

"O-okay, Hikki." Really, I had fun tonight. I started to not feel that angry for Yuigahama for disturbing my good 'ol sleeping time.

"Goodnight Hikki." Goodnight Yuiga-

Wait, what was that sound? What followed after her greeting was a sound that I could barely hear as a contact between the lips and the screen of a phone. Did she just?

No. It must've been my imagination. It is late at night too. Might as well sleep now before I would hear the real contact between a death-inducing knuckle and a defenseless stomach.

As I barely closed my eyes, I saw another message coming, which I'm pretty sure who the message was from.

 **Sender : Yuigahama**

 _we shud totally do zis more often hikki :)_

...Sure, I guess.

Phew! That was exhausting. But I guess, supposedly fun. Well then, since it's the last day of the week, might as well remind my self the things I'm going to go through next week before I go to sleep.

The occasional bike ride to school with Orimoto.

The occasional library visit with Ebina.

The occasional tennis training with Miura. But no Totsuka?! I mean like, what the hell!

The occasional parties that requires dates with Yukinoshita-san.

The occasional study session with Shiromeguri-senpai.

The occasional nursery care wit- uh. Shit. Come on! I knew her for quite a long time now and it's still hard to remember her friggin' name?! Aarrgh I'll just make my own one for now. The occasional nursery care with Kawastekiii~. Remind myself not to accidentally call her that.

The occasional student council work with Isshiki. Urghh.

And lastly, the occasional evening with my fellow clubmates, Yuigahama and Yukinoshita.

OyaSumiNasai

As always, the unpenetrable wall of Hikigaya Hachiman still stands strong.

* * *

 **Finally able to get this fic to publish! You have no idea how hard it was for me to understand them configurations on how to publish this. Anyways, as you can tell this is my first fanfic so I hope if there is some spelling and grammar errors, you would kindly notify it to me. AND PLEASE BEAR IF THERE IS SOME CRINGE-WORTHY MOMENTS! I would also love some words advice from you guys especially those who I've looked up so much since I've entered the Oregairu fandom. I can't promise this to be updated weekly because of my scornful midterm-exam. AGONYYYYYYYYY~~! Nonetheless, see you guys next time. I hope.**


	2. Energetic Brown

_If you change yourself, you will change the world._

 _Believe in yourself._

 _Never let go of your dreams._

If we spend a long time enough living in this cruel world, these kind of quotes are not anymore rare to be heard. Especially on one of those councelling sessions and motivational camps, when they were to actually speak those stupid words with their stupid heads, I, for one had to suppress my urge to just stand up and go DAGA KOTOWARU! Thank God, He gave us homo sapiens the ability to monologue. I'm not trying to say these so called 'inspirational' quotes are unnecessarily wrong. I'm trying to say IT IS wrong.

But, despite those pointless epigrams that are currently drowning clueless humans with petty words, there are those few that I can relate to, and come to agree. And that is

MONDAYS ARE A DRAG

….Yes, that is truly, a wonderful, justified, inspirational quote. I still remember the shed of tears that travelled down my face when I first come to this.. these.. beautiful words of wisdom. Realistically, this saying can be related by the humans of the whole world. Heck, even the extra-terrestrial can relate to this, well if they actually have their own kinds that have to work and become extra-terrestrial government slaves, or that have to study and become extra-terrestrial school slaves.

Conclusion? Quotes that can be related and agreed by all are the truest of quotes. Thus, MONDAYS ARE A DRAG is a quote.

…..What am I trying to justify here?

 ***Ring**Ring***

Uuurghh.. There you go. My phone fulfilling his responsibility as an alarm clock woke me up from my daily morning monologue. I guess it's not a bad thing. It keeps the mind fresh and ready to take on any lies and deceit that the world has to offer. I woke up with a stretch for my arms, my body in an upright position while my lower part still still lying limply on the bed.

Let's see. Stretch to the left. Oh yeah, that hits the spot, my gums are itchy. Wait wut? Stretching is considered an important thing to do after waking up, this is something I had to agree. Hence adding to the list of stuff I had to reluctantly agree with the world. Now to give my left arm the same pleasure that the right one just got. That sounded a tad bit wrong. *insert lenny face*

Right after this I need to go take my blissful shower a-

…..

What. Is. This? I stare dumbfoundedly to the unknown that is in my bedroom. To give a little bit of detail, it is at the right side of the bunk of my bed, awfully close to my waist. To say it was an 'it' is a little bit off-putting. It is actually, a human. A human that is currently dozing off with her head laying on top of her arm which lies comfortably on my bed. Thus the question to be asked is Who. Is. She?

No, scratch that. With her appearance being visible, of course I know who she is. Her half-opened mouth, oozing out wind from her mouth, her bobbly hair that constantly moves due to her inhales and exhales. Her bobbly, brown-coloured haircut. This girl, who is currently dozing herself at the side of my bed, is in fact, Orimoto Kaori.

…

What, the heck, is she doing, in my bedroom!? Yes, she always had to be the one waiting for me to go to the school due to my energy-conserving behavior, but she have always waited outside the house. Well, sometimes she did have my living room as her waiting place, because of Komachi's insistence. But never have I recall her waiting for me in my bedroom!

"Uhmph…" Orimoto lets out a grumble. I guess she is on the merge of waking up. I totally support you, Orimoto! That saves me some energy of having to wake you up myself.

"Hiki..gaya.."…...I have nothing to say to that. Maybe she had a dream of making fun of my cynical behavior and dead-fish eyes.

"Aahhh~~ You're so..hila..rious.." Yup. Definitely it. I sighed with slight concern of her attitude. What kind of girl comes to a boy's room, without being equipped with a gun. I have testosterone hormones, dammit! And she's sleeping, no less! If it was Yukinoshita I bet she would bring a bazooka and suicide bodyguards by her side. She lets out a giggle after her spoken words. I have a feeling this is going nowhere, at this rate she won't wake up unless another force tells her to.

Let's get this over with. In fact, let's get this done fast because she is slightly…revealing. As I looked closely, her Kaihin High's jacket is unbuttoned, thus obeying the laws of physics, when her chest is slightly forward to let her head lean on the bed...

I'm not going further to that topic. I'm already flustered seeing her in my room right now. You're lucky it was me, Orimoto.

"Hey, human. Wake up." I first attempted to use communication before resorting to physical contact.

….

Guess it's not working, huh? I'm sorry it had to be like this, Orimoto. But I'm going to have to put my palm on your shoulder to get you to wake up. I'm truly sorry.

"Orimoto, wake up." I nudged her shoulder with my palm, trying not to be to forceful.

She lets out a slight grumble and opens one of her eyes first to see the world like those anime characters do when they wake up. It'll be wrong to say it's not cute, because it is. Soon after, her pair of eyes is opened, staring at me with a dazed look... Hey, I'm getting uncomfortable here. Is she still asleep but her eyes are open. Is that a thing?

After a short amount of seconds staring at each other, Orimoto finally straighten herself up, right after a small shriek and a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. Of course she would be embarrassed. Getting touched on the shoulder by a lowly organism like me must've made her feel disgraceful. Sorry about that, Orimoto but that is something that needs to be done.

"H-Hikigaya, you're already up! God, you scared me just now." Sigh. Nope. I'm too lazy to be sarcastic to her right now.

"Well, I wanted to make it even. You scared me first by showing up in my bedroom. What are you doing here in the first place?" I asked while scratching my eye.

"Oh, that. K-Komachi-chan asked my help to wake you up."she said somewhat nervously. That's unusual for you Komachi. Usually you would wake me up even if Orimoto's here. That's low on Komachi points.

"Oh well, thank you anyways for waking me u- No wait, I mean TRYING to wake me up." I said while massaging my shoulder with my eyes glancing at her pouting face.

"Now, would you mind. I'd like to take my shower now." I said while pointing at the bathroom door.

"Sure. Don't take too long though, Hikigaya. We might be running late and I don't want to be lectured by Tamanawa again." A part of me wanted to be late so she can suffer the lecture and groovy hands of Tamanawa. The demon part of me. But he might've just lectured her to spend more time with her. You don't have to be too smart to know that the Kaihin High's president has a thing for Orimoto Kaori. Come on, Orimoto, why you so dense?! But then again…..

"You don't have to wait for me, you know?" I voiced out my thoughts.

She walks to the door and with her right hand on the door handle, she looks back with her brown eyes fixated on me.

"I would've done it if I wanted too. You're hilarious, Hikigaya." Of course, you had to say that, huh?

After taking my blissful shower, wearing my school uniform and whatnot, I proceeded going down the stairs to have my Komachi's hand-made breakfast. Once I descended on the lower realm of the house, I see Orimoto currently enjoying herself with the show that is currently airing right now. Damn girl, doesn't she learn any manners, not that I particularly care to begin with. It's not like it was her first time, she might've grown accustomed to it. At the table, I see my adorable sister currently arranging the plates and utensils.

"Ah. Gomi-onii-chan, you're here! Come, come. Let's indulge Komachi's love-filled breakfast!" Was that insult necessary? Well, she did cook breakfast so I'm gonna let it pass.

"Kaori-san already had hers. So we can eat now." Well that's to be expected.

"Of course she would'nt come here with an empty stomach, Komachi." I phrased my thoughts. I expected a grumble from the other side of the table, but instead I receive a mischievous grin. Soon after, she asked...

"Ne, ne Onii-chan. How was your wake-up call?" she asked with a tone of amusement. Oh, right she was the culprit of this.

"Well your 'waking-up-my-handsome-Onii-chan' assistant did not do her job well. Orimoto ended up sleeping you know that?" I said with a grumble. With that statement, Komachi asked, not dropping her mischievous grin of her face...

"Narcissistic statement aside, what made you think I was asking for her help to wake you up?" What do you mean? Orimoto said you were asking for her help. Or you're trying to fool your idiot Onii-chan?

"What was that supposed to mean?" I asked with a spoonful of omelette in my mouth.

With that she answered "Hehe. Well, I was wondering where Kaori-san went after I finished cooking the omelette. She was so flustered when I see her go down the stairs. You should've seen her face, Onii-chan." She said with both her hands cupping her cheeks. But still, I don't get it.

It seems she saw my confusion, because awhile after...

"Stupid Onii-chan. What Komachi's trying to say is Komachi didn't ask her for help to wake you up." She said with an audible whisper to prevent the person who is currently laughing her ass off in front of the television to hear.

….

Yep. She's definitely trying to fool me. I feel like I've constantly getting pranked by Komachi that I've grown an immunity to it. There is no way Orimoto was trying to wake me up on her own consent. Komachi must've use that as payment for letting her into the house.

"Whatever you say, Komachi." Might as well go with it. I don't want to waste my energy talking about something so mundane. And with that, Komachi continued eating her omelette. But still stealing glances at me. I felt slightly uncomfortable eating mine because of that.

"What is it, Komachi?" I asked with a slight concern that she may have something serious to talk to me about.

"I-It's nothing, Onii-chan. Hehe." You know stuttering gives yourself away right. Well, I won't pry in this sort of things. If she doesn't want to tell me, so be it. If she does, then I will gladly be the ear listening to it.

After we finished our breakfast, I gave my thanks and goodbye to Komachi while walking towards my bike. Not to mention Orimoto following me from behind with a smile on her face.

"Goodbye, Onii-chan, Kaori-san! Bike safely!" She exclaimed as we bike our way to our school. Well, to be exact, my school. She insisted on going to my school first rather than hers. Well that's to be expected, she wouldn't want her schoolmates to see her cycling to school with a highschool boy other than Hayama-kun~

We never talked much when we were cycling, but the situation were never felt awkward. The both of us are similar to enjoying the cool breeze and the warm sunlight that surrounds us. But of course, there would also be that occasional..

"Bike race, Hikigaya!" she exclaimed loudly with her right hand fist-pumping the air. Soon after, she bolts her way along the road with the fastest speed she can get. It's not really dangerous to do so because we often go to school early, so there's not many vehicles around. But knowing her, I decided to pick up my pace and follow slightly behind her.

Fortunately, nothing was to become while our 'bike race' took place. But what was concerning me is a different matter. A very concerning, different matter. As you know, I was cycling behind this girl, thus I was granted full access by the rom-com gods to see the view of her back. With the strong wind, combining with short Japanese high school girl's skirts we get….

A Hachiman with full speed on his bike, trying desperately to get past the distraction.

"Wha-! Hikigaya that's too fast! Wait for me!" I ignored the cries of the person behind me as I went on full speed with my bike to the school.

Alas, we reached Sobu High School with Orimoto coming 10 seconds later than me. I walked to the gates with bated breath trying to control my respiration. Anaerobic respiration mode : ON.

"W-What was that, Hikigaya? It's like you've seen a ghost." You have no idea, Orimoto. I almost seen Medusa!

"Well, my….adrenaline suddenly…went up…. I guess.." I said simultaneously trying to control my breath. Looks like Orimoto didn't look to bad, huh. I don't know why but I felt glad.

"What does that supposed to mean? Hilarious!" She says while taking out a piece of brown-coloured cloth from her pocket. Guess it matches her.

"Seriously, you went too fast though. You sure, you okay?" she said. I placed my bike on the bike rack, with my back currently facing hers. Seriously, if this was some other guy he would be entranced by now. I guess Orimoto is just originally a kind girl, huh?

While rotating myself back to face her, I said..

"It's okay. I'm fi-"

…

I don't know how to describe this. As I was facing her, she wraps her cloth to my scalp where all the sweat from just now was currently at. She continues to gently pat my scalp, with a cheerful smile on her face. Her left hand gently touches my cheek, with her right continuously patting. The wind gives off a peaceful breeze, one that is akin to make a soothing atmosphere.

After the sweat on my scalp was cleared, she continued with the ones on my cheek, then at my neck. I was dumbfounded. I clearly had nothing to say about this predicament. I was glad that there was no one currently at the school grounds due to what I have said earlier, we arrive to school early.

This continued for a few minutes. I felt slightly uncomfortable, but that doesn't mean I wanted it to stop. But, nonetheless, I have to remind her she has school to go to.

"Umm..Orimoto. You might be late."

"Heh? Oh. O-Oh, right. Sorry about that" she said with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. Wait? Does that mean? Of course it meant that right? I can't possibly be wrong right now.

"Here." I said with my hand extended to her.

"W-What is it, Hikigaya?" she asked in mild confusion. I sighed.

"You can give me your cloth. I'll wash it and give it back to you the next time you come." Of course she was to embarrass to say that she wants me to wash it for her, right? She must've been disgusted by it.

"Oh, this? It's fine, Hikigaya. I can wash this at my house. I have a laundry machine too, you know?" She said with a sarcastic tone. Well, I wasn't expecting that. Well, things in this world are unexpected. I wouldn't be surprised if she threw the cloth away while she cycles her way to school.

"Fine. You better hurry then. Don't want Tamanawa to be lecturing you, right?" I said with a slight smile which I hope didn't look too creepy.

"Got it, Hikigaya! Thank you!" You're the one being hilarious Orimoto. What is there to thank about someone like me? As I think that, Orimoto cycles away to the road, with the ray of sunlight as her company. As I was about to enter the torture chamber, I hear the faint voice from behind me...

"Hikigaya!" I turned to face her.

"See you tomorrow!" She gave me the brightest smile she ever gave me today. I blushed at the sight of her unwavering smile, portraying her small, white teeth.

I gave her a wave as my answer and soon enough, she continues cycling her way to Kaihin High School.

* * *

Without the constant gibberish and laughter from the riajuus that are in this place, the school is pretty likable. The structure would seen to be simple, but that is until they were to see the beauty that lies within. The highlight of this school in my opinion would always be the library. Not because the library is spacious, but because of the arrangement and structure of it. For me it would be my go-to place to do some studying or reading my light novel.

I entered the doors of the library and gladly breath the beautiful odour that currently inhabits the place. Not long after, I came to encounter a familiar voice...

"You're finally here, huh?" she said with an audible sigh.

"Sorry, got caught up on something." I answered with a scratch on the back of my head.

"Well, it's okay. I just came anyway." This girl.

"In fact, I am more concerned to what you have been stuck on. WAS IT HAYATO-KU-" I stopped her with my right palm upright in front of her face.

"No, it was certainly not." with a calm voice I answered.

"Fufu, you're no fun." My hand still blocking my view of her face.

"I'm not trying to be..." As I said that, she brings up her right hand to my right palm that was currently blocking her view, gently holds it and brings it to the side.

With a smile on her face.

"...Ebina."

 **Conversation with Orimoto**

 **07:00 AM**

 **Orimoto** : Hikigaya you won't believe what I just saw! It's a cat, bathing itself with water! A cat in water Hikigaya!

 **Me** : Well, not that surprising. Kamakura does that all the time.

 **Orimoto** : Really?! I don't know that was a thing.

 **Me** : Well, the more you know then. You've reached Kaihin yet?

 **Orimoto** : No. I think another two minutes.

 **Me** : ...I'm impressed you could type while riding a bike.

 **Orimoto** : Pffft! It's nothing Hikigaya, I do it all the time!

 **Me** : Well, you shouldn't. You might get into an accident.

 **Orimoto** : Don't worry, Hikigaya. Me getting into an accident with no cars around is a 1% chanjfbnhdjsdds

 **Me** : 100% apparently.

 **Me** : Not that I care, but are you okay?

 **Orimoto** : I'm good!

* * *

 **I'M SO SORRY IF THIS WAS'NT TO YOUR LIKING! PLEASE GIVE ME ADVICES IF YOU HAVE SOME THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO GIVE! NOW I FRIGGIN' UNDERSTAND WHAT WRITER'S BLOCK MEANS!**


	3. Disorganized Grey

While socializing and interacting with the people of the world, having a persona of your own has always been a necessity. This personality serves as a trademark of us to other people. Something that people knows us for. Personas vary on different aspects, the personas that people like and those that people don't. I, personally, would gladly fall into the latter. Having less people to interact with brings peace in my heart and soul.

Personas come in many ways.

People might know you for your excellence in sports and academics, someone who is seen to be perfect in all aspects. Living your life happily without ever feeling the element of sorrow or despair. Little did they know of your frustration living in people's expectations while wearing a mask named facade.

Also, people might know you for your strong attitude and elegant beauty, someone who is seen to be distant with other people and strong-willed. Little did they know of your incompetence in solving problems on your own and your need of help from other people.

Other than that, people might know you as a fujoshi, someone who is seen to be fixated on love between two men and keeps yaoi mangas and doujins in their abode. Little did they know of your different persona and your desire of having someone who acknowledges it.

I, for one, have come to know a fujoshi. And I also have been given the privilege to know of its different persona.

Her different persona.

That personality that she chose to show me, and only me. Well, I can't really say she showed it, more like I've discovered it-thanks to my ability of reading people- and came to tell her of my discovery. Hence I couldn't say that I'm someone to be considered special to her. As it turns out, she was just a regular high school girl that loves reading books and get herself involved in literature. Just like those bespectacled girls that you see in animes and mangas. Except, well, she's Ebina.

There are a lot of personas I hate.

But I can't say I hate hers.

"Well, maybe you should. Then people might feel more open to you." She said while letting go of my palm and rest hers at her back.

"More to the reason why I should be more boring." I answered with a calm tone trying not to sound too repulsive at her statement.

"Then I don't think you are doing well with that. Being 'boring' as you just said didn't stop some people from being open to you, did it?" She phrase with a somewhat cheerful tone and a sincere smile plastered on her face.

"What does that suppose to m-" I abruptly stopped the words I was trying to convey.

True enough, there are people that have been more open to me in the past few weeks. Well, but that's.. because.. well..

...I forced it out of them. Yeah, I pushed the persona that they were strongly trying to hide without their consent because they know I'm not a fan of interacting with people that masks their true selves.

"It's different, Ebina." I confidently spoke out my conclusion to her question.

She giggles at my response and slowly have me follow her to our reading spot.

"Who knows, if you were more open to Hayato-kun you guys might've become best buddies. And my OTP will definitely become closer to being reality!" She exclaimed loudly that should've distracted the students that currently inhabits the place. Fortunately, there was none.

"Spare me your yaoi jokes." I said while looking at my sleeve that is currently pulled by her small, delicate fingers to our designated table. Are girls' hands really this small? Really I think I could just grab both of her palms with only using one of my own. And since when did she felt comfortable pulling me on the sleeve?

Guess it's just me then. Pulling someone by their sleeve must've considered a normalcy between the opposite sex. Because of my lack of communication with other people, I was failed to comprehend that.

"We're here." She cheerfully said as we arrived to our reading spot. The usual spot, huh? Can't say I hate it though. The tranquility of reading beside the window, with the ray of sunlight ambiently makes its way into the library. I looked at the person currently beside me with a knowing look on my face and said...

"So, the usual?" After we would arrive, each of us would start picking one book from the library and bring it to our reading table. Then, we would read our chosen books and after the given time to read -which is 15 minutes- we would review and share the contents of the book we read with each other.

And that, is what we have been doing in the past few weeks. And yet, none of us were bored of it.

"Oh. I was thinking about doing something slightly different. If you're okay with it, that is." That's rare. Rather unusual for her to suddenly try something new. Did she already got bored with this so she wanted overcome the boredom.

"Hooh?" I gave her a questioning look to let my confusion show. "Well, shoot." Might as well hear it.

"I found a book in my house that was a masterpiece in the store. Found it while I was helping my mom with the chore." She said while rummaging her bag.

"I gave it a read and thought it was one of the best literature books I've ever read! So, I thought it would be a loss to not share this masterpiece with you." She said as she pulled out a rather thick book from her bag. Wow, a book that have been nominated as one of the best books read by Ebina, now that piqued my interest.

"Well, let's see it then." I spoke as I made my way to my furnished and cushioned seat. Adding to the list on why I love this library. I put my bag at my side, and sit on my chair relaxingly while waiting for Ebina's arrival on her seat opposite of me.

She amicably hums her way to her seat, putting her bag to the side and comfortably have herself seated on the chair beside me. She brings out th-

Wait, what? I stared at the person currently beside me with an ambiguous face trying to realize the gravity of the situation. It's not always she decided to have herself seated beside me. Like, doesn't she feel disgusted or scared for her chastity or those things that Yukinoshita say people feel towards me. Usually, I wouldn't care about something this mundane, but she is awfully close. Like, too close. So close that I could clearly smell the scent of lavender that currently inhabits her body.

She must've noticed my stare, because she turned her face to the right, looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" She spoke out quizzically, not knowing of my motive for looking at her, and truthfully I don't too.

Well, she did only have one copy of the book so reading beside each other would be more convenient. It would've been difficult if we were to read it while being opposite each other.

"It's nothing." I said as I changed my vision towards the table currently in front of me.

"Well, okay then." She said as she pulled a strand of hair behind her right ear, giving me a slight view of her neck.

"Believe me when I say this, you would thank me for sharing this masterpiece with you." She confidently claimed as she pushed the book to my side of the table.

I giggled slightly at the sight of her enthusiasm to show me her newfound 'masterpiece'. I gently grab the book and inspect the covers.

"Can't wait to read it."

* * *

The gentle wind from outside, slightly being audible as it makes its way through the sky. As the soothing air amicably travels towards the never-ending atmosphere,

I suffer at the sight of my inevitable fear.

I shut my face with my palm, elbow currently resting itself on the table. Though I've shown my negative reaction, the person beside me seems to not get the hint as she continuously hums while waiting for me to turn the first page.

"Ebina-san, what have you brought upon such a helpless being like me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Hm? A book? The book that I was talking to you about like, just now." I know, I know.

I gave the cover of the book another glance, hoping that my eyes were actually deceiving me or malfunctioning due to the lack of sleep. There wasn't really much writing at the cover. The content that took a big part of the cover was definitely the drawing. And that, is what I wish I saw wrong when I first looked at the book.

But no. There it is, the drawing plastered strong on the book, basically giving people a summary of the terrifying contents behind the book cover.

The picture of two men currently involving themselves in an intimate activity, with only a blanket that thoroughly covers only their private parts ...

...Did I just internally say that without puking being the aftereffect?

Now I can see why this took the attention of the troublesome girl beside me. Oh yeah, there is actually a writing there. At the upper part of the page, the words are written above the heads of two men that are currently in a battle in which I dare not say what kind.

'True Love'...

My ass.

And that's it. Like that is the only writing that inhabits the book cover. No name of the author, in which I could say must be drunk when writing this nor the publisher, in which I could say must be drunk when publishing this. Unless...

I looked at the person beside me questioningly.

"Hehehe. No. I didn't write that." Question answered. Don't know why I thought that though. It is a thick book. No way she had a chance of writing a book this thick. What do they even write to make such a long story? If there are more pictures in this, I swear...

As if waiting for my cue, she shrugged my shoulder with hers to make sure I was not dazed or something. But, really? Is it worth taking this risk? Can I even get out living a peaceful life after reading this so-called masterpiece . One shudders to imagine the contents that lie behind the book cover...

...Nope, not risking my life for this.

"This is impossible, Ebina. I can't see how I could live to see another day after reading this."

"You're exaggerating, Hikitani-kun." She pouted. "Nothing is impossible. This is definitely nothing to you."

"Yes, and that is precisely why I said this is impossible."

"What are you sa- Oohh. Good one." I smirked.

"But you have to give it a chance though. A bookworm like you must've heard of the saying 'Don't judge the book by its cover' right?"

"That saying can't be utilized for this book. I could definitely judge this book by the cover alright."

"Hikitani-kuuun." She looks up at me pleadingly hoping I would give the book a chance.

I sighed in exasperation. I'm really going nowhere if I don't follow what she wants. If someone wants something from you, just give it to 'em if you wanted things to be done fast. Source : me, after what happened yesterday. And right now, I really want it to be done fast.

I turned the book cover, giving me access for reading the first page.

"Don't blame me if I started puking or doing something related to it." Giving her a warning might get me out of this.

"Don't worry, Hikitani-kun. I wouldn't mind." Shoot. Didn't work. And the way you phrase that sounded like you really wouldn't mind.

I let down a gulp to my throat and glance at the first word on the book.

Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

The saying 'Don't judge the book by its cover' is a fairly interesting epigram. It tries to spread the correct method of making an impression about someone or something. Nevertheless, I have come to disagree with this method before and might also be a t the present tine. It have always been easy for me to judge someone' s personality and what lies behind their petty masks. It have always been that way, and my judgments are often true.

But sometimes, it have been not.

I judged someone as being a kind, cheerful person. Someone who have always put other's happiness first rather than hers. Someone who is so selfless to let others be happy. But how unknown I was to her selfishness of prioritizing her happiness without other's consent.

I judged someone as being a strong, responsible person. Someone who could solve problems and troubles with her own hands. Someone who doesn't need others lending theirs to solve those problems. But how unknown I was to her weak self that needs other's assistance to help her stand strong.

Then, I decided to take this quote into consideration. Never will I make another false impression toward someone or something by judging with a first impression. Never will I again.

...

But here I am, currently 20 pages in the yaoi-themed book without puking or falling unconscious.

Despite the theme of the book, the language and storyline is amazing. Which the storyline I wouldn't internally say because the readers might not fi d it that amazing. And the language which I also wouldn't internally say because the author is afraid that his writing is not on par with 'amazing'.

But really, I have to give it to Ebina. She could find some really great books to share. I guess the book is not that bad.

 _As the gruesome battle finally reaches to an end with their army being crowned as the victors, the two leaders who were before enemies have themselves rested at a cabin nearby._

…I freakin' jinxed it didn't I?

 _It didn't take too long for both of the men to engage themselves in another battle equipped with their tongues of war. Never have a battle been so brutal as one of them brings the other down, while taking the opportunity to slide his lustful hand to the man's di-_

I didn't know what came over me, but a sudden burst of air decided to come out of my body as I started coughing loudly. And while that is happening, the girl beside also let out her own burst of air as she laugh her butt of, seeing the sudden reaction.

That is as far as I could go, I guess. I closed the book and slid it to Ebina's direction.

"That was… as stated in the book.. gruesome." I'm surprised at the fact I didn't puke right now.

"Gruesome? I'd say it was hilarious! You should've seen you face!" I'm glad I didn't. I think it was too funny for her, because she started to take off her glasses to rub her eyes that is currently wet with tears of laughter.

"You should be proud, Hikitani-kun. You just bested my dad's high score." Why would I?

"You shared this to your dad?" My face still buried on the table.

"Yup. His score was 15 pages. And his reaction was far crazier than yours too. He had to take a day off." A kind soul have been lost today.

"I'm surprised he can tolerate your… fujoshiness."

"Hm? That's mean, Hikitani-kuuun. And I'm not some yaoi extremist, so I still could control myself. And well, he's family." She said as I can barely hear her putting her spectacles on the table.

True to that. Families are the people that we can be honest to and show our real personality. That's what makes them family.

I replied to her with a slight nod to show my agreement.

The wind emphasizes its presence as it makes its way into the library through the open windows. With the position I'm currently in right now, I might as well doze off for awhile hoping that it somehow erase my memories of that 'gruesome' scene in the book.

"And you know..." I was about to doze off just now. Thanks for the save, Ebina.

"Since you could also tolerate my 'fujoshiness'…" This stop n phrase way of talking made me feel slightly annoyed, that I thought of raising my head thinking it would let her portray her words easier. In the end, I didn't because I was too lazy.

"…I thought, maybe I could consider you as family too?"

…

What in the world is this woman saying?! Like, does she have any idea what she just spout out of her mouth?! Any other guy would've thought that was a confe-

Okay cool down, Hachiman, cool down. Let's think about this through analyses and experiences. Seriously, you have been exaggerating too much lately anything that a girl said to you would be seen as something special.

Who's... speaking?

It's… your conscience. We don't talk a lot these days.

Oh. Okay. Thanks anyway.

But Yor Conshes is right. I need to cool down and think this through. God, I'm glad that I've buried my face on the table cause she would've seen my flustered face if I didn't.

First of all, she have gotten a lot of people that have come to tolerate her love towards yaoi. Heck, she even has a friend that have a packet of tissue constantly in her pocket in case she gets a sudden nosebleed. So, she has a lot of people that she calls family, especially her clique.

And if this makes her feel better, who am I to decline?

As I raised my head to meet her gaze..

"Sure. I can't say why n-"

The rays of light makes its way into the library through the windows, descending towards the organism that I currently meeting its gaze.

….I am beyond bewildered. As I currently trying to process what is currently in my vision, I concluded that… Ebina wasn't there.

Instead, I met eyes that could melt the heats of a hundred men that were to gaze upon her.

…Who is this? Did I die unconsciously after reading that book and came to meet an angel? But as I inspect the location, yes I am still at the library. Soon after, I see the person in front me – I don't even know I could call it a person – jerks her head to the side to portray her confusion.

"What's wrong, Hikitani-kun?"

I had myself drowned in her soft, grey eyes as I barely hear the words that were spoken. Wait... did she just say 'Hikitani-kun?...

...Is this girl?

"Ebina?"

"Yes?"

Oh my god! It was her! The girl that had me flustered a few seconds ago was her. Is this how she looks like when she take those glasses off. If there were guys that had interest on her when she had those glasses on, I bet the whole school would be filled with guys wanting her if she took those off. Her beauty is even of the same level with the Yukinoshita sisters!

As I realized I was staring for too long, I reflexively changed my view toward the table in front of me.

"No, it was nothing." I managed to spoke out.

"Okay." She seems to not care too much about it, which brought relief to my heart.

I looked up the clock and realized..

"There's only 5 minutes till homeroom starts. Should we get going?" I didn't even realized we've took so much time.

"Oh. R-Right. Don't want to be lectured by Hiratsuka-sensei, right?" She phrased as she took her glasses on the table back to its place. Good. That would prevent me from being flustered when I look at your face.

"Yes. That would be best."

Soon enough, we walked in the library making our way to the exit. On our walk, I suddenly yawned unconsciously.

"Are you tired, Hikitani-kun? I noticed there are bags under your eyes, although not too visible." She asked sounding like she was concerned for my well-being.

"Yeah, kinda sleep late last night." I remembered my long conversation with Yuigahama yesterday.

"Ooh. What were you doing? If I recall we don't have homework to do. Or did I forgot?!"

"No, no you didn't." She lets out a sigh of relief. "Well hypothetically, it was you fault, or your clique's fault."

"Heh, why?!"

"Yuigahama didn't have anyone to talk to last night, so I was dragged to have a conversation with her. You guys must've slept early."

After I spoke my reasons of blaming her, she lets out a soft giggle.

"Hehehe. Yui is really cute sometimes." I didn't know you swing that way, Ebina.

"What do you mean?" I asked to confirm my suspicions.

"Well, you knoww.. We were all having a convo last night, me, Yumiko and her. Not long after she said she wanted to go to sleep because she felt tired yesterday." She lets out another giggle. "I guess she didn't went to sleep, huh?"

"...Well, I guess... she suddenly went active again. We never know how a Yuigahama works."

"...Maybe. And that is mean, Hikitani-kun."

As we finished our conversation, we arrived at the both entrance and exit of the library.

"I'll be heading this way." I said as I pointed to the corridor which is the alternate way to reach our classroom. It have always been this way. To prevent gossips around students and talking dirty behind her back, we would go to the classroom in separate ways cuz you never know how rumors spread in this school. I honestly prefer it this way and and truthfully, I think she does too.

"O-Okay, Hikitani-kun..." I guess I startled her, huh? Sorry about that.

And that, is the end of our daily library visit. As I made my way through the corridor...

"H-Hikitani-kun!..." I turned my face back to see what she has to say.

"Thank you for today.." She said as a pink hue went slightly visible on her cheeks.

Hilarious, Ebina. What is there to thank from someone like me?

"Likewise."

"You know, Hikitani-kun..."

The wind brings her shoulder-length hair to flutter around her head, making her look like some badass female anime character.

"...I really wouldn't mind."

It doesn't have to take a smart person to understand what she meant. I don't need to find the truth in her words but we all know by doing that, it wouldn't bring any good to any of us. I don't give a damn about what people say behind my back but what about her? I don't want to take that risk.

"It's fine. I wanted to go to the toilet anyway."

"Okay, Hikitani-kun."

After the long silence, I spoke up...

"Well then. See ya.." I said as I bring up my right hand for an attempt of a wave.

Not long after, she brought up hers..

"See you, Hikigaya-kun."

* * *

Have I mentioned that homeroom is boring? No. Okay, for your information..

Homeroom is boring.

Listening to organisms that spout facts that can actually be found in the damn book brings annoyance to my heart and soul. I mean, if it's already in the book, then why do you need to waste your energy reading it aloud to students like me, who can't even bother to hear it. Just let the kids read their book for damn sake and if there are stuff they couldn't understand in the book, let them address their questions to you and then explain it to them.

Stop complaining. If you want to read it, then read.

Okay, Yor Conshes here's the thing. I would if I could! How the hell can I read when there is constant sound waves banging my eardrums?!

The teacher's voice ambiently inhabits the classroom as I couldn't even bother listening to what he says.

I have my chin rested on my palm as my elbow plants itself on the table. I guess I'm just gonna have to read the syllabus at home.

I might doze off like this...

* * *

 ***Ring**Ring***

"Okay, you can close your books and have your recess. Also, don't fprget the homework I gave you." His words accompanied by the grunts from the students in his command.

...I just doze off, didn't I?

I let out a sigh and have myself stretched to freshen myself up.

Can't let her win the match this time.

What was the score again? ...It was 20-18 right? Wow, I really need to work on closing the gap.

I thought as I made my way out of the classroom. I took a glance back at the class, she's not there, huh? I guess she had somewhere else to go first or she decided to have lunch with her clique and cancel our match today. Not that I mind though, because I could have my MAX coffee early if she was to cancel it.

I knew the latter was wrong when I see her near the court pulling her sleeve to her elbow. Guess she's getting serious. Not that she didn't get serious before.

I let her acknowledge my presence as I walk toward her direction. Soon after, she sees me with both her hands on her waist.

"You're late." She said with a stern gaze. Sorry for wasting your time.

"You're early." Shouldn't have said that. I just added oil to the fire, dammit.

"Don't play with my words..." She warned as she changed her vision toward the tennis court.

"...Hikio." I will keep that in mind.

 **Conversation with Ebina**

 **08:10 AM**

 **Ebina** : Thanks again for reading the book, Hikitani-kun!

 **Me** : Sure. It was a great book. Despite it being about gay men.

 **Ebina** : Oohh~ It seems you took interest towards the book. Do you want me to bring you a book in conjunction to that now?

 **Me** : You're going to share me books now?

 **Ebina** : I can't see why not.

 **Me** : Sure. But no yaoi books are allowed. I've had enough yaoi on my head right now.

 **Ebina** : le gasp! Does that mean you've thought about yaoi in your head too?!

 **Me** : No! I meant the book you gave me!

 **Me** : ...Ebina?

 **Me** : Please tell me you didn't have a massive nosebleed.

 **Ebina** : I fidn'y habe a madsive nodebkerd

 **Me** : Having a hard time typing with the blood all over you screen?

 **Ebina** : Ted.

* * *

 **I don't know how to show how sorry I am for the late update. Buuuutt here it is and I apologize for making the mid-term exam to be an excuse for the late update. As you can see, I added something which is a convo at the end of the chapter. If anyone's interested I also did one for Orimoto at Chapter 2, if you're interested that is** _which I hope you are.. **Anyways please leave a review because it makes me so happy to see someone actually made the time to read and give the fic a review. I'm sorry I didn't reply to almost every review in this fic but it doesn't change how much it makes me feel happy. I read it every night as an encouragement to continue this fic. Yes, even the brutal reviews are welcomed!**_

 **Nonetheless, thank you for reading and sure we will meet again.**

 _...nd prei four ma graids.._


	4. Snobbish Yellow

Education is important.

Deny it as much as you can, being educated is an important factor on living a successful lifestyle. Even I, the cynical loner have to reluctantly agree. The dominant factor in living a happy life that is rarely acknowledged by many and often acknowledged by the minority. And I, for one, am truly glad being one of the people in the latter.

Education is important.

Not many realized it.

Though the religions that inhabit the mind and soul of the people in this world varies in plenty of aspects, there are those elements or necessities that they all come to agree. Yes, the importance of education. Being educated is a necessity so that rituals or prayers as such can be performed correctly and precisely.

Education is important.

Not many realized it.

She didn't realize it.

Even I am one who constantly have himself educated - literature at most. Though if I were to speak that statement out loud a certain someone would have an enjoyable time retorting with her sharp, painful words. But, no. I take my education seriously and I don't care if it sound OOC. I've acknowledeged those who desires a life of not needing the help of other people needs to have themselves equipped with educated minds. I wanted to live the life of a lone wolf, after all.

Education is important.

Not many realized it.

She didn't realize it.

Miura Yumiko didn't realize it.

The girl who runs in a cloudy, grey fog chasing something that was never there only to have herself hit a brick wall due to her lack of vision. The girl who unravels a box only to find another box inside and as it continues on and on, she eventually realizes there was nothing there. Just her pointless efforts at running. Just her pointless efforts of opening box after box.

This was the girl Miura Yumiko was before.

What? Oh, right. Well for some reason I was able to...change her. Yes, me. The guy who has zero to no interaction with this girl was the one able to change her.

I can't seem to remember how it happened, because I don't think it was a big deal or an important predicament to me. But I think it went something like..

* * *

"I reaaaalllly need help from you guys on this one."

"B-but Yumiko. I don't think we could help more than we already did. I don't think it's going to work." You can think?

"Yuigahama-san's notion is supported. I don't think there is a solution in solving your request." You agreed on something that came from Yuigahama's mouth?

"E-even so, I think I just need to try a little 're almost in our last year, and I don't want to regret losing my two years for nothing." You still going on about that?

True, not giving up is a key element in achieving the things we desire. But that implies to those and only those who have a chance to achieve it. This girl doesn't.

I let out a sigh. It's ambiguous on how far someone would go to grasp something they want. How far a delicate maiden would go for someone she loves. How far Miura would go for Hayama Hayato.

I still couldn't comprehend the reason Miura would go for Hayama, other than the reason she has equal brain capacity as the other girls in the school. But I guess it's not for me to comprehend. The thing is, she couldn't.

Based on Hayama's family, that guy is definitely one of those people that is going to undergo an arranged marriage, all for the sake of maintaining business relationships. Heck, he might even marry Yukinoshita, and would't that turn into some battle royale.

But then, I wouldn't know. Expectations are that. Expectations. They are merely deductions that are made by humans about the future that they may or may not venture. They are not necessarily true and truthfully, they rarely do. For me, at least. A lot have happened around me that weren't according to my expectations. I'm still trying to get over the fact how Shiromeguri-senpai was able to carry those large books on our last study session. My expectation? Well, I expected her as a girl to be weak!

"So, please.."

It's true. Knowing that you wasted two years of your life for nothing is a distraught. But isn't it better than wasting three years of it?

"...help me."

She still has the time to back down from this. Knowing her, she would have the strength to overcome her past mistakes due to her strong dedication. It's still not too late for that.

I now let out a sigh that is audible for the others to hear, hence having their heads turn toward me. Wow, who knows a sigh is all that needed to get their attention.

I then took a deep breath. I'm really gonna do this, huh? Who knows how much injuries that would come over me after this.

"You want to know what's the right thing to do?" She didn't answer. Perhaps she knew it was rhetorical.

You wanted us to help you, right?

"Stop this."

Let me have the honor to.

Who knew what kind of nonsense I spouted after that. Even so, the things I wanted to convey surely came to her. There wasn't much to say actually. I just acknowledged her about the chances of her being with Hayama and the things she needs to do to overcome her mistake. That is, educate herself. With that she has something to get herself busy with and help herself stand strong if there is no helping hand.

One might say that I'm being stupid. Or selfish, at some point. But judging from the two stupidly beautiful faces from the two girls...

...I knew I couldn't be more right.

* * *

"You really daze a lot, huh?" What's with that knowing face?

"What do you mean? You just saw me daze once today. Which is right now."

"You did it in class just now." She said while kneeling down, adjusting her shoelace.

"How did you find the time to look at me in class? Must've been so bored, huh?" I asked while trying not to sound like I was teasing her, because would't that disgust her. And I don't want to handle a disgusted Miura.

It took a bit of time for me to realize that she 's still kneeling down, event though her shoelace is already tied.

"What's wrong?" I asked in curiosity. After that, she replied with a slight shriek and having herself stand up.

"A-anyways, let's go. Can't waste too much time here when the time's ticking..." She replied with a visible tinge of pink on her face. Since when do time stop ticking?

...

I looked down at the floor she was kneeling on. Was there something that made Miura blush there? Or did she just remember something embarrassing?

After a moment, I decided to not care and followed the girl who is currently making her way to the tennis court. As always, the court is as isolated as ever despite the chirps and talks from countless students near it. That fact, is something I couldn't comprehend. How can the tennis court be isolated when the school is inhabited by hundreds of students. Or they know that I am a loyal customer and doesn't want to be near my repulsive appearance? Or they know that the tennis player who plays for the prefecture is also a loyal customer and doesn't want to get in her way?

The both of us stood in front of the court with determined looks adorned on our faces. No, scratch that. Adorned on _her_ face. I still wish I was at my lunch spot eating Komachi's handmade bento.

"What's our score again?"

"You're leading." I answered with a tone of annoyance thinking that she was boasting.

"That didn't answer my question."

"...20 - 19." After I answered, she said with a smirk,

"You trying to cheat, Hikio? That's not manly, you know." Shit. Right when I thought I could close the gap.

"If you know then why ask?" I said with a grumble.

"Hehehe, no reason. Just wanted to hear what you would say. And as for lying to me…"

After the words flow from her mouth, I felt her fingers touch the at the side of my stomach. I couldn't help feeling flustered at the touch.

And agonizingly pained at the same time.

"Oww! That really hurts~!" Seriously, Charlie that was painful!

"Just giving you a lesson about the consequences for lying to me."

"Does it really have to be a pinch to the stomach though." I rubbed my stomach hoping it would cure the pain.

"You're lucky I didn't think about doing something else, you know?" She said while cracking her knuckles. Real scary, and that wasn't sarcasm talking.

"For that, thank you."

"You're welcome."

...

This made me look like a masochist.

After that, we did a slight warm up before having our match.

"I'd warn you, Hikio. I wont play easy on you this time. After the month we've played I'm pretty sure I have found a way to counter attack your balls." What's with that misuse of words?! Definitely adding to the list of cons of communication.

"Yeah, yeah." I answered, stretching my right hand to the left.

Not long after I finished my warm-up, I looked at Miura to see if she's done with hers. Looks like she haven't done with her arm, huh? I watched as Miura brought her arms straight up above her head, making her upper part visible.

Instinctively, I jerked my head to the left, pretending I was enjoying the beautiful that the school definitely lack of. Yes, I somehow disobey Bewbton's Law of Phytits.

Finally when I somehow see her bring her arms down due to my peripheral vision, I changed my view back to her. Only to see that she's already staring at me.

Is there something on my face?

I decided to not care much about it and stoically said...

"Well, let's get started then."

"Y-Yeah..."

We walked to our respective positions, hands firmly gripping the tennis racket. The winds suddenly stopped blowing giving off a vibe that an epic battle is going to occur.

Looks like I can't use it to my advantage, huh?

Well, yet.

After putting my blazer at the nearest bench, I proceeded folding my sleeve to my elbow while Miura waits for my ordeal as she rests her racket on her elbow.

How long have we been doing this? A month, if I recall. I barely reminisce the day when we had our first tennis match. Obviously, it was her idea. The next week after 'solving' her request, damn girl suddenly came to my lunch spot and challenged me to a tennis match. I know, if I were to follow my principles I would and should have refused. But there was something at her that opted me to accept her challenge. Whether it was her determination adorned on her face or her unwavering confidence, I don't know.

But I'm pretty sure it was the MAX Coffee that she brought on tow. How she knew of my obsession toward MAX Coffee is still unbeknownst to me. Nonetheless, I accepted her challenge and this became a weekday activity. Except, no more MAX.

"Hurry up, Hikio." She spoke, tapping her toes indicating her impatience.

"Sorry." I took the racket back and walk toward my position on the court.

Playing a full game of tennis would result to a play in a longer interval, resulting to getting back to class late, resulting to a punch to the stomach. To me, that is. The girl got a karate chop to the head. Yes, this happened after our first match when none of us were known to the consequence of playing a full game.

Hence, we decided to play only one set of tennis to prevent the bad end. So far, this plan have worked out pretty well. Though there are those times when she wanted to play another set despite the chop she was going to receive mainly because I won the game.

Being the gentleman that I totally am, I threw the tennis ball to her side of the court, showing she could take the first serve.

"Ladies first." I said with a tone of indifference.

"Haaah?" She said with a tone of anger that is itching to show its appearance.

...I just stepped on a landmine didn't I?

"Are you trying to say that I'm weak Hikio, that you're letting me take the first serve?"

"No, I meant nothing like th-"

"That I have no chance of winning, is that what you're trying to say?"

"Again, that was nothing of my intenti-"

"For your information I won 20 of our matches, Hikio. My quota is even more than you."

"I thought it was a proper thing t-"

"Fairly is how we're going to do it. And the way to do that is this." She said as she brought her hands on her shoulder.

Sigh. That goes to show when I try to show my non-existent chivalry. I didn't know why I even bother. This happened way to many times that I even lost count. I also didn't know how we could even talk clearly with the long distance between each other.

As I thought that, I followed suit bringing my right hand to its shoulder.

"Rock. Paper..." She chanted as she brought her hand up-and-down following the rhythm.

"Scissors!" I sighed.

And as always, I somehow became immune to losing this stupid game, won another one against Miura.

I looked at the tennis ball as it slightly rolls itself at Miura's side of the court. Then, I took a glance at the blond girl.

"W-Whatever..." She said in a low voice that even I could barely hear. I watched as she picked up the tennis ball from the ground soon walking back to her position.

"You ready?" she asked while bouncing the tennis ball, slightly crouching.

"Whenever you are." I readily pose my stature similar to those getting ready to receive a serve.

Having to play a tennis match daily with this girl, it somehow sharpen my skill in receiving a serve - and tennis in a whole. Especially receiving a serve from someone who plays for the prefecture. And wouldn't that bring some benefit to me. It made me become a better opponent and to a certain point, it benefits her too.

Mutualisme.

Soon after, she stopped bouncing the tennis ball and stood at her position with a thinking face. She even dropped her stature, indicating she's not going to serve anytime soon.

"What's wrong?" I asked, also dropping my stature.

"Wanna try something new?" What's with people wanting and doing new things today?

"What is it?" I asked with slight interest, because truthfully I wanted to hear it too.

She answered with a grin…

"A bet."

Nope.

"Nope."

"Why not?!"

"Too exhausting."

"Aww! It doesn't have to be something big."

"Like what?" If I am going to follow suit, I seriously need to know what this is all about.

Not saying that I will lose this match. But...

Uuhh whatever...

"Well, we could uumm.." She said while having herself to a thinking pose. Her hair flutters as her drills moves with her body.

No, Hachiman. That is not cute at all.

"Hah!"

As an idea popped in her head, she exclaimed...

"Whoever loses this game, has to by the winner a drink."

That's... not bad. That is not even half bad. In fact, it was intriguing. Nothing beats free food. And nothing beats MAX Coffee. But what about free MAX?!

Eternally unbeatable!

"Fine." I said while trying not to let my excitement show.

"It's a deal then! See, it would've been easier if you just accepted, Hikio." You're saying like I could prevent this if I refused.

And with that, she is back to her posture. Seconds after, I followed suit.

"Looks like I'm going to go harder on you." She said while giving off a certain menacing aura.

"I would say the same to you." It's not like this is the first time I'm having a match with her. She can be a hard opponent to beat, but she's not unbeatable. Not when there's a strong desire for free MAX on my side.

"Humph." She smiled at my response with a challenging look on her face. Soon after, she stopped bouncing the ball as she gripped it firmly with her hands. As she did so the wind again abruptly stopped or it is just me making it up so this match would sound epic.

"Ready your pocket money, Hikio!" She exclaimed as she threw the tennis ball lightly to the air with her right hand waiting to release its power.

I can't afford but slightly smile to her unwavering confidence and will to win this match. I find it contagious because the desire to win this suddenly affected me.

I focused as she brought her right hand with full force to the tennis ball.

I want to win this.

"Bring it on."

* * *

What makes something – or at a certain aspect, a match – entertaining? Though there are certain factors that can be put up to debate, such as the location of the game, the atmosphere of the game, or the game itself, the factor that would always be taking the cake is the players in it.

Though there are some sports that I find entertaining, tennis as an example, imagine yourself spectating or playing a match which shows a player with zero to no sportsmanship. Seeing a player yell like an idiot whenever the referee said the ball was in or having themselves turn into a prime time dramatic actor when they got hit by a 'crucial' tackle, will – at some point - make you feel annoyed.

Or you would be like me where I just turned the channel on the tv because that is something I hate the most at play right there.

Lies and deceit.

So despite the unwavering love you have towards a game or a sport, it is always the players you see play and those you play with that makes the game and sport enjoyable.

And right now, it is not right for me to say I don't feel even slightly enjoyable.

"Yes! That's another game for me!" She spoke out loud without any indication that she needs extra inhale of air. How much stamina does this girl even have?

"What's wrong, Hikio? I feel like you're slightly easier to beat this 8th game. Or is it because you're monologuing again?" What?!

"Uuuhh.. no. And what do you mean by 'again'?"

"Well, I just have a feeling you do it every time we have our match. You would usually do it at this time of the match too." You're already considering that I monologue every time we had our match.

I gave her a shrug on my shoulder as to portray my denial.

"Well, the faster we finish this I guess the better. Can't wait to have my free-of-charge soy bean." Heh. What?

"You're talking like you're going to win the game." I phrased with a mischievous smile that made its way on my face.

"Huh? I'm not?" She taunted while sparing a glance to me.

"For your information, the score's currently 5-4."

"Yes. And for your information, I'm not letting you catch up to me."

Soon after that statement, she held her racket parallel to her vision aiming at my self.

"I'm going to end the game first, Hikio." Looks like someone really wants a free soy bean.

I smiled at her determination on winning this match. Well, I guess that's to be expected. I won our last one after all. The taste of victory must've been she something she craved after that match.

Soon I have myself bend down to receive another one of her powerful serve.

"Well... try."

 **0 – 0**

"What was that about not letting me catch up to you?"

"Hmph. That was one point, Hikio. Not the game."

"Well, it is about to be."

"In your dreams."

 **0 – 15**

"Aww, come on! That was too strong, though. How was I suppose to get that?!"

"…That was not strong. You're just we-"

"…"

"…Nevermind."

"Thought so."

 **0 – 30**

"Oww!"

"…"

"Uummm, Miura-san. Are you trying to hit me with the ball or scoring a point?"

"Both."

 **15 – 30**

"Wow. I don't think I would see you celebrate scoring a point like that ever again, Hikio."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you actually pumped a fist. That was a pretty good shot."

"No, I wasn't. And don't see me like I am some underling."

"Of course you didn't. And no, I will always see you as an underling."

 **15 – 40**

"Are you doing okay, underling?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"…"

"...Did I just answer to that?"

"Hahaha!"

 **30 – 40**

Both of us now were already letting the anaerobic respiration take over our body. Our panting now become visible as we finished our last play.

"Well… at least you've… tried." I said while trying to overcome my panting.

"Keep the boasting… to yourself. I just gave you a chance, Hikio. It wouldn't be fun if… the scores wasn't tied." She phrased between her inhales and exhales.

"Well, fine then." I stood up straight finally regaining my composure.

After that, she followed suit with a gaze that suits her personality toward me.

"Let's finish this." I phrased with certainty.

"You're talking like you're going to win the game." Heh. What?

"I'm not?"

"For your information, the score is currently 5–5."

"Yes. And for your information I a-" Wait. What?

As I realized the gravity of our conversation, I see Miura had a smile plastered on her face.

"Heh. You're using my lines, Hikio. That's copyright, you know?" Thus I couldn't help but put on a smile either.

"Touche'." Her smile became wider at my response. I don't know why but I felt calm at that.

"Anyways…" She managed to say between giggles.

Yeah.

"Let's finish this." We phrased in unison.

This is the last game we're going to have today. And this is the game that will determine the winner. Also this is the game that will determine the wielder of the free-of-charge, cold, mouth-watering beverage.

 **0 – 0**

Thus, this game is more intense than ever. No more jokes were being said to each other to lighten the atmosphere. No more smiles being adorned on the faces to to give off the equal motive.

 **15 - 0**

Just the sound of the breaths and pants and the slightly audible wind as it is yet to come.

 **15 – 15**

Not to mention the growls and grumbles.

 **15 – 30**

Mostly from her.

 **30 – 30**

Scratch that. It came a lot from me as well.

"Yes!" Miura exclaimed as she jumped slightly due to scoring the point after an insane hit toward my left side of the court.

I watched helplessly as the ball made its way at high velocity, bouncing to the nearby bushes. Eventually, the tennis ball got stuck inside the bush.

"Oh, sorry about that, Hikio. I'll go ge-"

"No, no. It's fine."

I walked to the bush as I heard a faint "Okay then." from the back of my head. As I got near it, I inspected the bush to see where the tennis ball eventually got itself stuck at. Soon after, I saw my target.

It got itself a bit deep inside the bush, huh? But I guess it's still reachable. Might as well give it a try.

I utilized my left hand to get a grasp of the tennis ball. After extending my used hand, I randomly touch the inside parts of the bush, hoping that I would eventually get a grasp of that troublesome ball. I can't really see where I'm even touching right now.

Somehow, my receptors are able to send the stimulus of my hand touching the fabric of the tennis ball. I grasped the tennis ball firmly as to not let it venture deeper into the bush.

Yup. Finally got i-

Ouch.

As I pulled my hand out of the bushes, I felt a tinge of pain on my pinky finger. After getting my left hand out, I inspected the source of that pain.

Damn. Of course those bushes have thorns there. The cut's quite deep too.

"Is something wrong, Hikio?" She said as she started walking toward my location.

Oh well.

"It's nothing." No big deal. Though it is a bit painful, I don't think it's going to disrupt my game when there's not much time to play left.

I walked toward my position after getting the blood from my wound away with my trousers. After reaching there, I saw Miura staring at me with an unpredictable face. It's like I am something of the unknown and she is trying to solve the mystery.

"Well…" I phrased as I started feeling uncomfortable at her stare.

She seems to regain her composure as she started bending down getting ready for my serve after walking back to her position.

"Yup, I'm ready. Bring it on, Hikio." She said as her competitive aura came back to its rightful owner.

I slightly smiled at that. A good thing I didn't decide to take the tennis ball with my dominant hand, or Miura might've find out. And my stomach might again become a pinching bag!

Soon after, I threw the ball lightly up in the air and the play starts again.

...

Well, soon after the play stops. Like, too soon.

"Wha- Hikio! You could serve that fast?!" Miura exclaimed loudly as she looked at me with a dumbfounded expression.

Truthfully, I am kind of bewildered too. That was like the only service ace in the game. And who knew it took an injury on my left hand to let me have an ace serve.

Well, whatever it is I scored a point.

 **30 – 40**

Not to mention it was a…

"Set point." I said with a proud tone to show that I am serious about taking this victory.

"Hmph! You think I couldn't make it a deuce, Hikio? You're not going to win this." A firm tone was used in her words as she gets ready for my next serve.

"Your next serve…"

Her voice being less heard as it is being overcome by the coming of the gusts of wind.

Uh-oh.

"…I'm going to stop it."

I would take that back if I were you.

And no, you couldn't make it a deuce.

Also yes, I'm going to win this.

Lastly, my next serve…

You can't stop it.

"Miura." I mouthed as I looked up in the air as my hair flutters around following its flow.

"What is it?" She asked while being mildly confused on why her name was being spoken.

I smiled at her confusion as I changed the posture of my serve. My smile grew wider as I could barely see her eyes growing wider as she saw my sudden change. Of course she knows what I'm about to do. I did this too many times that I've lost counted. Did it in our very first match too.

I threw the ball to the air while having the smile still attached on my face.

"Make sure it's cold."

As cold as this.

The next thing I knew, I've hit the ball to the air that would eventually descent by the pull of gravity.

"No. Don't you d- Hikio!" She managed to stammer as she clumsily running randomly on her court trying to predict where the ball was going to descent.

While she does that, I walked my way to the bench while looking briefly at my wound. Soon after, I have myself seated and enjoying the view of the high-tier tennis player trying to receive the unpredictable serve.

Soon after…

"Damn it!" She cried as she lays on the court while the tennis ball still bouncing on the court.

Wait. What? Oh my goodness. Oooohhhhhh myyyyy…

"Oww! Seriously?!"

Goodnessssss! That was seriously the icing on the cake! I tried hard to suppress my laughter after the ball had Miura's forehead as something to bounce on.

I watched as Miura patted her forehead while letting out a cry that was too cute for her own good. Like seriously, too cute.

Soon after, she walked toward my direction…

"Whatever, Hikio. You won." She said while bringing out a small bag from her blazer on the bench. Must've been where she puts her pocket money. Yup.

"Yeah. Fair and square." She lets out a growl at that.

"Fair and square, my ass. How is that serve even remotely close to fair?" She brings out several coins from the said bag.

"I don't see breaking any regulations or rules of tennis by doing that serve." I gave her my response.

"Well, there should be regulations and rules about that." She phrased while wearing her blazer. Well, ain't that a good thing to do? You might've given some people a nosebleed because of the sweat and all, some body parts of yours are a bit exposed especially your-

I, don't have to go to deep about that right?

"Wait here, okay?" She said which sounded more like it was an more of an order. I nodded to her as my response.

As she made her way to the nearest vending machine, she abruptly stopped and turned back to me…

"You'll wait, right?"

…What's with that tone? You made it sound like you were hoping for me to wait. And it's not like I have anywhere to go.

"Of course. It's not like I have anywhere else I need to go right now." I answered with a tone of assurance.

And with that, she continued making her way to the vending machine. Not to mention still looking behind every now and then to check if I was still here. Seriously, if this was some other guy he would've misunderstood by now. She's just want to fulfill her bet is all.

As I waited for her return, I looked at the sky to figure out what to think about in my next monologue session.

The wind clearly makes its way in the atmosphere accompanied by the sound that follows its trails of path.

"Oh."

The sound of the voice suddenly woke me from my trance as I opened my eyes to see the being that disrupted my tranquility.

Soon after, I regretted my decision.

The being currently in front of me was the prince of Sobu himself. Putting his hands on his pockets like some wealthy businessman with his fellow companions beside hi-

Wait? This is weird. This is truly a rare ordeal. Right in front of me, the prince of Sobu standing majestically outside of the tennis court on his own.

Hayama Hayato was on his own.

We stared at each there as if we were on a staring contest with only the gates of the tennis court becoming an obstacle. If Ebina was here she would've misunderstood and have the largest nosebleed in the entire fujoshi history.

After that, a gust of wind kicked in. And the chirps of the inhabitants becoming less heard.

* * *

"Soo, I guess you expect an apology."

"Haha. What for, Hikitani-kun?"

"I just got rid of your barrier. A peaceful life might've been hard for you to achieve now?"

"Well, I guess I was a bit irritated. But, she still interacts with me. Some of them might not see the difference."

"Someday, they will."

"Then I guess it's for the best. It might lessen the sense of guilt I have. Using her… it was not the right thing thing to do."

"Damn right it wasn't."

"…Yeah."

"So, what do you want me for?"

"I wanted to thank y-"

"Don't bother. I did nothing to be thankful for."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I will."

"Well then…"

"..."

"See you, Hikigaya."

* * *

"Quite a rare sight here."

"I told them I was going to the bathroom." He seems to figure out what I meant.

"I expected them to still follow you despite that."

"Well, if you insisted, then they would give up and you know…"

"Let you be alone for awhile."

"Yeah."

"…Well, they don't want to anger the prince of Sobu High, right?"

"Spare me the compliments."

"That wasn't one."

He giggled at that.

"Well then…"

He gave me a smile that was able to melt the hearts of hundreds of high school girls. Or at least, that was the rumor I've heard.

"See you, Hikigaya."

His smile was so repulsive that if we were alone right now I would've thrown this tennis ball at him.

Oh, wait.

"Oww! What was that for?!" He said as he rubbed his back trying to sooth the pain.

"No reason." I said as I changed my line of sight toward the court.

There was quite a visible silence after that. But then…

"An eye for an eye, Hikigaya."

"What does that suppose t- BWAAH!" I spouted as I felt an overwhelming pain on my back.

As I turned back while massaging my back, I saw him walking to the school building with his arms waving to my direction.

Wow, aren't you cool?

Uuhhh. I really need a comforter right now. In other words, MAX Coffee. Talking about MAX, why is Miura taking so long? If she was a bit early, this pain on my back might wouldn't have existed.

Speaking of the devil…

"Sorry for being late. Got caught up on something." She mouthed as she jogged toward my bench with two bottle of cans.

"It's fine." Of course, it's not fine. What were you even caught up into?

She lets out a sigh to relief her exhaustion as she have herself seated beside me on the bench.

Which made me slightly uncomfortable because she was too close to me for comfort. And I can't move because I'm at the end of the side of the bench.

After that, she took her blazer off and puts it behind her on the bench.

Which made me more uncomfortable! Why did she suddenly decide to take the blazer off now. She wore it when she was buying the drinks. Or is this her way on telling me to leave? But knowing Miura she would just say it straight away.

For now, I guess I'll do my best to ignore it. The sweat and her unbuttoned top button makes her collarbone more visible to the eye. Not to mention her clear thighs as it glistened under the rays of the sunlight.

…Didn't I just say I'll do my best to ignore it?

I watched as Miura brought out the cans from the plastic.

"Sorry for the wait." She said as she brought the cans out. Then I realized…

"You bought two MAXs?"

"Yeah." Are you an angel, Miura-san?! How did you bestow such a generous offer to a being lik-

"Oh. I bought one for each."…

"Ohh.."

"I wanted to try if it's really that good. It should because this was what got you to play our first match." She said while handling one of the cans.

"It is." I said with an assuring tone.

"Here." She showed me one of the cans for me to take. Apparently, she gave it nearer to my left hand as if she was intending to do it. Nonetheless, I received it with said hand.

As if instantly, I see my hand being preyed by a pair of slender, smooth fingers.

"Gotcha!" She exclaimed as she got hold of my hands firmly, making sure I'm not able to pull it away.

"W-what are you doing?" I managed to phrase. I was somewhat flustered due to the sudden touch. Also uncomfortable because it was rare for me to make contact with a girl's hands. Yeah, pretty sure the damn riajuu's do this all the time.

I watched as she inspected my left hand, moving it upside down with her soft and white fingers. It is almost as if she's tying to see if there's an injury or something.

Oh, wait.

"I knew it." She used her thumb to indicate the injury that the bush left me. I couldn't retain the pain as I slightly twitch my eye as she makes contact with it. Miura gazed up to me after seeing my slight pain.

Albeit a soft one. She sighed softly as she brings her hand to one of her blazer's pockets.

"You juuust have to get yourself in trouble when I'm out of bandages, huh Hikio?" She spoke as she brought a bandage out from the pockets. Wait, so that means…

"You went to the store to buy this?" I asked in mild confusion.

"Yeah. I saw you twitching a bit when you're trying to get that ball out of the bush. Thought you got cut by a thorn there or something. So I asked you if there's something wrong." She explained as she opened the bandage gracefully.

"So when I heard you said you were fine…" She again grab hold of my left hand with her left.

"…I knew I was right."

Tch. Looks like she knew I was lying. Seriously there are a lot of people that I can't lie around me now. I really need to work on sharpening that skill.

"Thank you, Miura. But you don't have to force yourself." I said, trying not to sound arrogant because I was truly grateful for her consideration. But she doesn't have to do this out of will.

There was silence accompanying us as Miura didn't give an answer to my gratitude. She just continued wrapping the bandage on my pinky finger with care that I shouldn't ever deserve. Though I can hear a slight hum from her as she treats my injury.

Soon after, my finger was all wrapped and hopefully that was fast enough to prevent foreign bacterias from invading my body. Though she was done treating my hand, Miura was still holding it albeit more softly now. I felt as she smoothly and slowly grind her fingers with mine with a face I cannot decipher.

Being slightly uncomfortable with the touch – and embarrassed at the same time – I spoke…

"Miura?" I looked at her confusingly.

"Hm? O-Oh, right. S-Sorry." She stuttered as she reflexively brings her hand to her thighs.

I looked at my now treated hand thinking if there was something there that made her remember something melancholy or of her past.

I decided to not care for now and enjoy the warm breeze that the world offered to us right now.

I guess playing only one set of tennis was a good idea, because we would have the time to sit back and relax for awhile before going back to the home room. Awkward was not the way to describe the atmosphere because doing this is now a part of a daily thing. Miura swaying her head slowly left and right while humming a catchy tune justifies that.

I decided to start a conversation with a question that I've been wanting to ask…

"Sooo, I'm sorry if this is none of my business…" Miura dropped her gaze to me waiting for what I wanted to say.

"But… How's your studies coming along?" She gave me a warm smile after my question that I had to stop myself from being visibly flustered.

"I guess it's going pretty well. Though my results have to do the talking." She giggled.

"Then _it is_ going pretty well. You scored pretty well on our trials."

"But I'm still a number below you though."

"If you're thinking about beating me, then you're going to have to only imagine that to happen."

"We'll see, Hikio." She said as her head held high.

We shared a giggle after that talk, albeit mine wasn't as loud as hers. I proceeded to opening the lid of my bride-to-be while seeing her doing the same ordeal.

"So, you took MAX? I thought you said you wanted a soy bean?" I asked managing myself to open the lid.

"Oh this? Well, I was kinda wondering how it tastes like. It must've been quite good because this is the thing that got you to budge when I challenged you for our first match."

"Well, it is. How did you even know I liked this drink in the first place?"I asked as I took a sip.

"If you're implying that I have been watching you then you're terribly wrong, Hikio." She answered with a stern tone though it is a bit different than when she gets angry. But seriously…

"I didn't think that or anything remotely close to that." That is only something that would be thought by the simple-minded Hikigaya in middle school. But now I am me.

"G-Good." She somewhat stuttered.

Soon after, we were back to our peaceful silence, enjoying the cold breeze. Though it is less peaceful for me because I have to prevent my mind from wandering dangerous imaginations as Miura leaned herself on the bench, making her assets visible.

This girl. Doesn't she like see me over here? I'm right beside her too. The scent of sunflower that currently inhabits her is clearly captured by my nose. I'm now pretty sure Yuigahama's carelessness is contagious.

As I checked my watch, I realized there are 5 minutes to go until our recess ends.

"Let's go. Homeroom's starting." I said to the currently leaning Miura with my gaze looking a the tennis court other than her.

As to that, she got up with a sigh and a stretched her body. Then, she took huge piece of clothing from the bench and wore the blazer.

Oh, now you decided to where it? Why don't just carry it to class? Not that I still want to see more of her… that. But I want justice to be prevailed. I don't want only my hormones to be damn tested.

"Well, let's go then." She phrased as she finished doing her blazer.

Now then, on to the usual…

"You can go ahead. I think I'm gonna take some more fresh air." I don't think explaining this matter again would be a necessity.

After my statement, she abruptly stopped her actions and looked me with a confirming stare. There was quite a silence while we were having our stare. Soon after, her lips moved...

"If I say that I don't give a damn what other people say, then would you come with me?" She said with a strong tone that it had me taken aback. Not only to the fact of her commanding tone, but how she realized what I was intending to do.

…But still, no. I don't want to take that risk. People seeing us play tennis everyday would've caused such rumors. Seeing us going back to class not in pairs is the only factor that can make those rumors go down.

"No, it's fine." I said with a stretch. "It's just I really wanted a bit more fresh air."

She didn't answer nor retort at my decision. With that, she just sighed and have herself stand up. Seriously you're making it look like we're some couple in secret or something.

"Well, then…" She looked back to me with her head looking down because I was sitting.

"…I'll see you again, Hikigaya." With a God knows how warm smile on her face.

…I still don't get why people still call me names even though they knew my real one.

"You can call me that by now." I offered.

"Nah, Hikio sounds way better." She declined with a giggle.

"I'm the only one, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"O-Oh, no I mean I am- Am I the only one calling you 'Hikio'?"

"No doubt about that. No one else would've come up with such a stupid name."

I was expecting a death-inducing glare, or a death-inducing punch to the stomach, but instead I see another smile that would melt even the strongest of hearts.

"Bye then, Hikio. Make sure to treat that properly when you get home. I don't want to have to fight with a disabled tomorrow." She stated as she jogged to the school building.

Soon after, she was out of sight and a smile came to my face.

"Got it, ma'am."

I was about to get up to leave the now isolated area of the court, when I saw a small bag on the bench.

I sighed. Looks like someone forgot something of her belonging.

* * *

 ***Ring**Ring***

The school bell rings clarity indicating the end of school and the start of the activity of clubs and the walk to home. Oh, how I wish I am one of those in the latter. Reluctantly, I have myself seated straight after taking that short nap while giving off a slight yawn.

After that I shoved the books that are currently on my table into my bag.

What subject was it just now? Was it Maths? I think it was M-

Ow.

While I was thinking that, I felt shoulder be in contact with an object that was moving to it in high velocity. Though it is not fast enough to be painful.

I looked to my left with my right hand covering my left arm. With a glare that could send off any human being in this world away from sight, afraid of my appearance. Though there are some people that this glare would never be effective on.

And unfortunately, this girl is one of them.

This clumsy, idiotic, pink-haired, noisy, dumb girl.

"Come on, Hikki!"

 **Conversation with Miura**

 **12:00 PM**

 **Miura :** Hikio! Do you have any idea who put my pocket money on my table?

 **Me :** No.

 **Miura :** I seriously thought I've lost it.

 **Me :** Again, no. And what made you think I know who put it there?

 **Miura :** Well, you would always look at our side of the table like some stalker. I thought you would see it while you were doing your disturbing habit. _Reaaally_ disturbing habit.

 **Me :**...What kind of person do you take me for?

 **Miura :** A stalker.

 **Me :** Whatever.

 **Miura :** Was it you who put it there, Hikio?

 **Me :** What makes you say that?

 **Miura :** No reason.

 **Me :** ...No, it wasn't.

 **Miura :** Someone is going to get a pinch to the stomach.

 **Me :** Shit!

* * *

 **I…seriously have nothing to say about this one. Other than the fact this is the longest chapter I've made and I just wrote whatever was on my mind. THAT, my fellow readers is my weakness. I'm so sorry if I left a bad taste after reading this but I admit, this chapter was bad for me. I seriously don't know what I was writing.**

 **Anyways, as always plzzzzzzzzzzzz leave a review and I'll see you on the next one.**

 **Sorry.**


	5. Abrasive Pink

Quotes are to be considered and known as a saying, mainly pointing about a certain aspect and spreads the message albeit positive or negative about said aspect.

As many would know, inventing quotes has its very own necessity to achieve the goal of reaching people's hearts. Be it the use of various vocabulary or the rhythmic style of writing, there are plenty of aspects that need to be taken into consideration in making your own epigram.

What I'm trying to convey is that making a quote is not at all an easy task. It takes a brilliant mind and a poetic self for such sayings to reach the hearts of many. It is rarely occasional for me to find those that I would truly call quotes.

Even so, there are those quotes that can be found in those pile of disagreeable ones. Let me acquire an example...

To work is to lose.

Rather often than not, this are one of those not actually many quotes that I would put into consideration in initiating my daily actions and decisions. Not only the simple sentence and the repetition of words that qualifies it as a quote, but the message it sends that took my attention.

This quote is spreading the idea of having an ideology that working can bring nothing to you other than loss. Being the realistic person that I truly am, I couldn't agree more to this.

Through my sheer experiences in my miserable, scornful high school life, never have I felt it was beneficial tome in having myself work my butt off for the sake of others. Thus, learning from those aforementioned experiences, I tried my level best to delve myself into the small possibilities that I could find to have myself doing less work. Hence, knowing of my lazy behavior, my efforts would always come to none because of a certain single teacher who certainly gets her way with the act of cracking her knuckles.

That's blackmailing. She's blackmailing. Does the school not know about this? What do they even put their surveillance on?

Okay what I'm trying to emphasize is that I truly hate working. Why would I do something that expects me to do it with vigor, when the benefit of doing it doesn't even fall to me? That is one sick alternative pathway toward parasitism.

To work is to lose.

That's why...

"No."

"You can't, Hikki!" Yuigahama exclaimed, as she wasn't expecting my answer.

"Again, no." Sternly, I mouthed with a commanding tone. Hopeless, Yuigahama dropped her arms as she sighed in exasperation.

"This is not something you could just say 'no' to, Hikki."

"Why not?" I raised my eyebrows indicating that she should justify her statement. I can't see why i couldn't say 'no' to this. I could simply skip it out and go to the clubroom enjoying my leisure time there, and inform my homeroom teacher that i got to go back home early due to family issues as an excuse.

Heh. 'Family issues' have always been the no. 1 excuse for students - or at a certain measure, workers - to skip their classes or job. Teachers would just shrug it off because prying on personal matters would considered to be disrupting their common courtesy.

And as we all know, common courtesies are meant to be follo-

"Because Hiratsuka-sensei is our homeroom teacher."

...

Welp. There goes plan A. There's no use giving an excuse to a devious teacher who gives zero to no consideration toward the well-being of her students when distributing her death-inducing punches. I could already feel my stomach cowering in fear at the mention of her name. Why'd you gotta do that to me stomach, Yuigahama?

On to plan B. Fooling the fool

I continued. "You might've seen wrong. You know you and your lack of eyesight." I claimed calmly as to avoid my stratagem from failing. But knowing Yuigahama, she might not be that much of a formidable enemy.

"There's nothing wrong with me and my eyesight." She pouted. "Moouu.. if you don't believe me then see it for yourself." She phrased as she pointed her finger toward the chalkboard located at the front of the class.

Tch. Even though she's not formidable, she could be threatening when she's bringing in her secondary weapon for assistance. And as for secondary weapon, I mean evidence. And as for evidence, I mean something that is going to force me to do something i loathe extremely.

In conjunction to my latest monologue, yes. It is work.

I prayed. I literally prayed that any existent God to bestow his power and instantly drop the board or make it disappear or anything that would get it out of my range of vision. That and hope that some sophisticated student will go out of her way to wipe the remnants of the chalkboard.

The thing is, I knew full well what was written on that chalkboard. That's why the whole praying and hoping thing was to be done. So that my gaze when I jerk my head to the front of the class won't drop at the aforementioned writing.

But, thanks to my pile of bad luck, there it was, the Japanese letters adorned on the chalkboard in all its glory.

 **Cleaning duty**

 **Yuigahama Yui**

 **Hikigaya Hachiman**

Damn.

"...I can't see clearly?" I said while dropping my gaze back to her.

"Then just walk to the board and look at it. And why did you phrase it as a question?" Phrase?!

"No. Too tiring. As tiring as cleaning duty." I have my head rested back on my folded arms.

"It's not like you do this everyday, Hikki." She pleaded, lowering her head to get a better look at me.

Although she's right about that... I don't wanna do it. It would mean that I would be falling to the typical habits of society. Not too mention the fatigue from the tennis match still inhabits my body. Cleaning the class ain't gonna help cure that.

But... I don't think I have to do this. Let's just say that I would have myself reluctantly participate in this event of wasting energy, it wouldn't be called wasteful if I was not to do anything. Just agree to this girl's annoying pleads and sit here and have the girl do the unnecessary work. That works right?

Yeah? Yeah!

I said , still not dropping my gaze at this vexatious being. "Fine, fine. I'll do i-"

"You're not planning to have Yui do all the work..." Both me and Yuigahama turned our heads reflexively toward the source of the foreign voice.

While Yuigahama have confusion expressed on her face, I have nothing on mine except fear.

"... right, Hikio?" Sternly, her gaze unfortunately drop at my weakly and unlucky being. Her stare was so sharp that it felt like she could engage in a war utilized with nothing but her death-inducing stare. How she got behind us so suddenly is beyond my knowledge. Beside studying she must've learned to develop her own Stealth Miura.

Reflexively, I changed the course of my vision, hoping that it would somehow prevent deception toward this bimbo from being known.

And as if from impulse, my vision aimed at the being adorned with her red spectacles and short gray hair. There she sat politely on her seat with her eyes already staring at mine as I turned to her face.

And as if on cue, she curved her lips into a smile as her gaze still digging into mine. Albeit slowly as if her motion was to be put into slow motion.

As her smile reached its peak, I reminisce the moment I last saw that kind of smile that formed on her face...

* * *

"Sorry for being late."

"Again."

"Y-yeah again."

"My goodness. What we you even up to that made you lost your track of time?"

"S-sorry." Sheesh. It was like what, five minutes?

"Did you decided to drop somewhere first with Orimoto-san before coming here?"

"No, I didn-"

"Where did you guys go? Ice cream? Lemon bread? Yakisoba?"

"N-no. It's just Orimoto somehow forgot to have her breakfast so she ended up eating on our table. So being the noisy girl she is we finished it late."

"I see." What's with that doubtful face?

"Besides, why do you even care?"

"I-i don't see anything wrong with that." And now you're embarrassed? Why's that?

"Sorry. That was rude of me."

"Huh?"

"I mean of course you would care. You're the one who had to wait for me to get here. So I suggest you come a little bit late than usual. Then you might not have to wait for me because I might already be here. I don't mind waiting for a lit-"

"..."

"... Why are you smiling... like that?"

"What do you mean, Hikitani-kun?"

"N-nothing. so as I was saying, I don't mind waiting for a lit- OOOOWW..."

* * *

WWWWWW! The pain that was given that day still lingers on my intensely tugged stand of hair as I came to meet that smile again. Looks like Miura and Ebina came to a silent alliance. I guess sometimes friends cover each other's backs, huh?

N-No stand strong, Hachiman. Don't let their intense stares falter your confidence. Faltering would mean to succumb to society's norm.

Once again, I looked back at Miura...

"W-Why would I do something like that?" Great. Combining my startled voice and the clumsy stutter, I can't see how the perceptive Miura wouldn't catch my act.

After quite a silence as she was analyzing my statement...

"I'll trust you on your word then..." She continued.

"You wouldn't want two pinches on your poor stomach right, Hikio? You already owe me one." She spoke while juggling the small purse with her right hand, the other on her waist.

My stomach grumbled in response, not because of lack of food intake, but the lack of pain that it's going to receive.

Stay strong, my stomach! Don't succumb to the threats of a mere high school girl!

"O-" As I was about to strengthen my deception towards this overpowered blonde, I somehow abruptly stopped.

Of all the 108 skills that I possess, one of them have suddenly triggered. And that is, the ability to sense the stare of another presence.

Yes. My Hachi senses are tingling.

Amidst the doubtful and curious stares of my classmates, there was one that doesn't have doubt and curiosity written on hers. Well, of course they would be staring. A random and unknown guy have two girls that are undoubtedly one of the most beautiful girls in the school make their way to his desk. I expect these people to see this as a norm already. It's not like the first time I'm talking to them publicly. And why are you guys not get out of here yet?!

I turned my head to see the gaze that triggered my senses.

And being the unfortunate being that I am, my gaze met hers. Her ponytail hair sways with the wind, making her appearance equivalent to that of a heroine in an action movie.

With the blazer not buttoned, and her palm that rested on her shoulder while grabbing the strap of her bag with her fingers, she totally looks like a bona fide gangster. And it's not just her appearance that is playing it's part, no.

While others wore doubt and curiosity in their stares, she has nothing on hers except fiery anger.

I stared at her scary being as I could feel my eyes melt if I was to stare any longer. Seriously though, that is scary. That's scary, Kawasaki!

...There's no way I can get out of this, huh?

With a sigh, I have my feet straighten up reluctantly to further verify my statement. Being as if she was conciliated, she motioned to the side giving me way to go to the back of the class where the brooms are located. With that, I dragged my feet, unraveling to the destination accompanied with four pair of eyes that I could sense staring at my very being. While one of them looks at me with guilt and pity, the others are still watching with caution and doubt.

As I realized there aren't many students still abide the classroom, I could barely hear the audible conversation behind me.

"Do you want me to say for awhile, Yui?"

"Eh? Why, Yumiko?"

"He's your partner for the cleaning duty, right? Who knows what he would do when there's no one around with you." Oi.

"O-Oh. It's fine, Yumiko. I don't think Hikki does those kind of things anymore." ...And what do you imply by 'anymore'?

"I-I see." I slowly took hold one of the brooms that were hanged while taking a look at this torture room.

I watched as the slowly walking blonde entered my field of vision. She seems to be, you know, slow as she walks back to her seat to pick up her bag while being visibly hesitant.

After picking up her bag, she walks back to Yuigahama with Ebina on tow.

"Are you sure you're fine? I-i don't mind staying for a bit, you know?"

Wow... you really suspect me that much?

"It's totally fine, Yumiko. Now go if you don't wanna be late! Hayato-kun invited you guys for a karaoke today, right?"

"Y-Yeah." Riajuus. Stupid people who waste their energy to do stupid things.

As I was in thought, The Girl Who Threatened makes her way toward my direction with her drills swaying about on her hair.

Soon enough, she was in front of me with a distance that I'm not at all comfortable with. The scent of sunflower on her came back to my smelling senses.

With a finger pointing at my face...

"You better not do anything funny, Hikio." She warned as she brought her finger nearer. So close that I had to back a step away.

"W-what do you take me for?"

"A pervert." Didn't you say 'stalker' before?!

I instinctively close my eyes as her pointy finger came close to my face. Haven't you torture me enough for a day, wom-

Ow.

I rubbed my forehead as I realized it was flicked by her finger. Simultaneously, I opened my eyes.

And came to meet her smile again.

She walked to the door of the classroom with a 'Hmmph.' without Ebina on tow.

"See you tomorrow, Hikio." She waved her hand as she looked behind to see my face. Thus with that, I reflexively brought my hand up slightly in response.

Soon after, I looked at the bespectacled being currently in front of me.

"As what Yumiko said." You think after that threat from Miura, and that smile from you, and that glare from... that pony-tailed girl, I would still have the guts to actually do anything other than what you want me to do.

"Yeah, yeah." I said while jerking my head to the side in annoyance.

Seconds after, I felt a strand of my hair being touched by small, delicate fingers.

And seconds after, I felt it being pulled.

"Oww!" Seriously?! What did I do now to deserve this? She accurately pulled the one she did before too!

I looked back to her with a palm on my head, demanding an explanation.

Instead, I was given a sincere, happy smile.

And no explanation needed whatsoever.

"See you tomorrow, Hikitani-kun." She phrased as she also make her way to the door of the classroom.

I sighed in mild exasperation. Well, look at the bright side, Hachiman. At least you don't have to receive another threat treatment now that Suzuki's already go-

 ***Ring**Ring***

Startled, I was as I felt a sudden vibration on my pocket. With that, I grabbed my phone and stared confusedly at the sudden notification of an incoming message.

Is it Komachi? Is she having her usual slumber party with her friends and she's trying to inform me she's not coming home tonight?

Soon enough, I saw that I was wrong.

 **Sender : Black lace**

 _Do your job. Or I'll choke you to the next century._

...

Then I guess there's no bright side for you, Hachiman. Just willingly accede to your miserable loss.

"A-are you alright, Hikki?" She asked with concern. Oh yeah, I forgot you were here. The catalyst of my misery.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Might as well shrug it off for today and get this thing done with. As what the girl said, it's not something I had to do everyday. And the sooner the better.

While my eyes were still on the screen of my phone, she continued...

"Are you sure? You don't have to do it if you feel under the feather, you know?" As the words came out her mouth, I mildly see her presence nearing me, as her footsteps became audible to the ear.

With the intent to correct her mistake, I look away from my phone...

"You got your idiom wrong, Yuigahama. it's 'weather', not 'fe-" Abruptly, I stopped.

As the words were choked in my mouth, I felt her hand slowly cups my forehead with her feet slightly tiptoed. Her warm, soft hand gracefully touching my skin.

I did nothing. Nothing that i could except stare at her concerned eyes.

"What was that, Hikki?" She phrased, her hand not moving from its position.

"W-What do you mean?"

"You were saying something just now? Or at least i think you did."

"Oh, t-that. You got the idiom wrong. It's 'weather', not 'feather'."

"O-Oh. Did I say 'feather'? Pretty sure I said 'weather' though." Of course you did. Seeing her covering her mistake made me feel slightly calmer. And a slight sense of deja vu.

"No. I'm pretty sure you didn't."

"It might be a typo." What does that supposed to mean?

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Aah, you know. The word 'f' and 'w' is pretty close to each other."

"I don't think it's possible. He takes typos a lot into consideration now." I hope so.

"Oh, I guess that's right." And her hand is still up there. Seriously, don't you feel tired, Yuigahama? You're on your tiptoes too.

"Then do you admit your loss?"

"Mouu~ whatever, Hikki."

After the exchange of words, she slowly brought her hand to her side, her feet flat on the floor.

"I guess you're not sick, Hikki." She said with a somewhat teasing tone.

"Didn't say anything about being sick." With a grunt, I dragged my feet to the end of the classroom, getting ready for this exhausting chore.

"Then you're not going to have trouble helping me out, right?"

"I guess not."

"Thanks Hikki!" Don't sound too adorable, woman. You're annoying me.

"I already texted Yukinon that we're coming in late."

"Ohh." I don't see the benefit of telling me that but might as well leave it at that. I turned to Yuigahama as she stood in front of the table in front of the class. I guess she's arranging the tables, huh? Probably for the best, though. She might ending up goofing off if she was to be given the duty of sweeping the floor. I could already imagine her fantasizing herself with this poor broom and go 'Wooo! Hogwarts here i come!'.

"If you want this to end quickly then you should do it quickly, Hikki." After hanging her blazer on the nearest chair, she pulled her sleeve up to her elbow as her slender arms became visible to the eye.

"The sooner the better, I guess." Might as well follow suit. Don't want my coat to get dirty. And I sure don't want to wash this thing if it is.

The sound of creaks and cranks became audible as she started with her chore. The sound of grunts and sighs became audible as I start mine.

"Humm! let's do this!"

And what did I say about being too adorable, Yuigahama?

* * *

With an exhausted sigh, I placed the broom back to its rightful location dragging my feet along the way. Can't believe I did that till the end though. I was half expecting myself to laze around and give up halfway.

Taking a look around at the floor of the classroom, I guess I did a pretty decent job. Should take a picture of this and show it to Komachi to prove I'm still of a user to humanity. Though, you know, she might would hardly believe the picture.

After seconds roaming with my vision, it dropped at the pink-haired girl, who's currently doing her finishing touches at the edge of the classroom.

"You're done, Hikki? Let me finish up dusting the board, okay?" Oh yeah. Wouldn't want to forget that.

"Sure, sure. Take your time." I answered monotonously as i walk back to my seat.

Now that I finished that exhausting chore, might as well get some rest to get rid of that fatigue. Seriously, it felt tiring all the more than that tennis match. I guess reluctance takes a big chunk of stamina in the human body, huh?

Where was I? Oh right, resting.

I have myself seated limply on the wooden chair, taking out my earphones out of the bag while doing so. This is probably the best way to recess my mind and body.

Because what soothes the minds better than music? That, I still don't perceive.

Her footsteps became audible as she advance toward the front of the classroom while humming a cheerful tune. While waiting for her to finish the ordeal, I brought the earphones to my ear hoping to listen to some soothing music for a minute.

With my light novel in hand, I turned to the last page I read and continue where I left off.

This piece of literature was a pretty good read. It stars a high school boy who started publishing his own story - mainly, fiction - and stopped updating it for a month because of a curse specially known as writer's block. Right now I'm at the part where he's trying to think of excuses for the terrible delay.

Yeah, poor kid.

As I was indulging the contents of the book, I could hear a distinct sound from somewhere but it became faint due to me blocking my ears with this electronic device. After a while, I decided to ignore it.

The wind wistfully make its way into the disclosed windows, accompanied by its ghostly sound.

Turning the other page, I felt my left ear graced with soft, tender fingers. It was so sudden that I slightly turned my head away.

And as to that, the earlier adorned on my left ear earpiece was taken off as I see it grasped by this being currently beside me.

"You were playing it to loud, Hikki. You didn't even hear I was calling you." With a pout on her face, she spoke.

"S-sorry." I glanced behind her as i saw a chair beside mine. So that was the clanking was about.

Eventually, she took off the pout and have herself seated at the chair that she might have moved beside me, albeit too close to me for comfort.

"What were you even listening to, Hikki?" She asked as she pushed the earpiece to her right ear. As my earphone was not that long, Yuigahama scooted nearer to me. Impulsively, I interchange my just now at the right earpiece to the left hoping it would increase the distance. Even though after doing so, she didn't move from her current position.

O-Oi are your carelessness rubbing off on you again?

"B-Be careful with that."

"Wow, I didn't know you were into orchestra music, Hikki." Don't just ignore what i say, woman.

"I guess."

"So you don't listen to music with people singing in it?"

"What, you mean vocals?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Not so much. Don't find it calming."

She didn't answer to that. Instead, she continued hearing it while swaying herself left and right. I know this because her shoulder would touch mine as she sways herself toward my direction. Looks like her carelessness is as incurable at AIDS, huh?

Everything went silent after that as the both of us listen to the soothing tune. The wind blows as I find it harder to ignore the contact of her small, elegant shoulder. And because she wasn't donning her blazer, it makes me all the more harder to ignore the lack of coverage on her skin. Honestly though, you really need to nerf that carelessness ability of yours, Yuigahama.

But a while after...

...

...she sang.

She sings. With a voice that I could only imagine an angel would only possess. Though her only spoken lyric is 'la', 'la' and 'la', the perfection of her following the rhythm of the music made it beautiful beyond compare.

...Does she always sound like this?

Our shoulders grazed as Yuigahama continue her lullaby while closing her eyes, emphasizing her eyelashes. And unfortunately soon after, the music came to an end. And so did Yuigahama's song.

And simultaneously, I acknowledged something that is able to sooth the mind better than music.

Being that the orchestra music was the last song on my playlist, now was truly the situation where it is silent. Though i can never feel it as awkward. The girl beside me also stopped swaying, though now our shoulders are in contact.

We stayed like that for awhile, until Yuigahama pulled the earpiece from her ear with a soft sigh.

Staring into my eyes, she spoke...

"Thanks, Hikki." Her lips curved into a smile. I felt as her breath touch my skin indicating how close her face is to mine.

I found it hard to respond as my words were choked in my throat. Past Hachiman would've never imagined being with a girl in such close proximity. And if he did, he might've made a bigger mistake than he already did. If there's one thing that I learned about life, is that it plays tricks on you.

So get yourself together, bro.

"You're welcome."

As soon as the words were spoken, a loud thud from the front of the classroom was heard. So loud that I thought it was Hiratsuka-sensei's mom coming for a visit. The both of us gawked at the sudden noise and the cause of the large amplitude.

And there she is, standing in all her glory, gracing us with heyr presence.

Well, I can't really say she is standing, because she was limply grabbing the handle of the door as if lying her whole weight to it. And I can't really say she if of any glory because she was panting as if she was running to come here.

Were you having your evening jog and decided to drop here?

"Yu-Yukinon! What's wrong?!" Yuigahama frantically runs toward her direction. Reflexively, I stood up to see the situation. I watched as Yuigahama brought her hands to her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked the raven girl as I reached the destination.

"I-I'm fine. No need to worry." Yukinoshita brought her palm up to further emphasize her point.

"Are you sure? You're panting really bad though?" Yuigahama asked with full concern.

"W-well, the weather was quite humid today. S-so i had a slight trouble walking here from the clubroom." ...So humid until you look like you just ran a 300M sprint?

"Shouldn't have troubled yourself then." I spoke while walking back to my seat to grab the remnants on the table.

"Well, a part of me was concerned of Yuigahama-san's well-being. As in her chastity." You juuust have to put an insult in, huh?

Trying not to be too bothered by it, I grabbed my bag and walk back to the door.

"You should be honored, Hikigaya-kun. The club's president personally welcoming her associates to the clubroom. It is an honor that does not come twice." She continued her smug declaration.

"Nope. Too tired to be honored. But energetic enough to be annoyed."

"You didn't even have to do that much, Hikki." Yuigahama said as she dons her blazer with her bag in hand.

"That is to be expected, Yuigahama-san. Such mere tasks could be seen to be difficult for this human-like sloth." Wasn't it the other way around?

With the intention to correct her words, I phrased...

"Oi. Use your sentences right."

"Which of my aforementioned sentences that needs of correction, Hithinksthathesbetterthanmeinjapanese-kun?"

"You said human-like sloth."

"...And? What is false in those words?" Oi.

"Wasn't it supposed to be sloth-like human?"

"No."

"I was making a statement."

"Then do not phrase it as a question."

"Alright, then. It was supposed to be sloth-like human."

"No."

I can't win, can I?

"Mouu~ whatever guys let's just go!" Yuigahama exclaimed as she pushed us out of the classroom.

The classroom door closes as we make our way to the next room in the school.

It started with idle chatter between the two girls, though I felt slightly uncomfortable because I was walking between their conversation. which means I am currently between them, which is a truly rare ordeal. Though the position differed, they were still talking and chattering as if it were still the same.

"You really have to help me study, Yukinon! Mama's already being angry about it. Especially when she knew that Yumiko scored well on our trials." Yuigahama spoke accompanied with a cry.

"That is something that can never be achieved except with determination and strong will, Yuigahama-san. Judging from her results, Miura-san has those corresponding traits. You need only to work on yours." Yukinoshita lectured.

"I guess so, huh?" She replied with her head hung down.

There was a brief silence after the exchange. Soon after, she continued...

"We should do a study group this weekend!" With her usual energetic self.

I was mildly surprised that holding a study group isn't something of a norm to them right now. This should've something they would do every weekend.

"What do you say, Hikki?" Why are you asking me? Isn't it Yukinoshita you're supposed to be asking?

"Well I guess that's a way for you to study. I can't imagine you even touching the cover of a book without someone who's known for her ability to insult people beside you." Might as well answer the question.

"And what is the meaning behind those words, Hikipervert-kun?" Shut up.

Yuigahama had a face of confusion at first till it changed to an expression indicating realization.

"I was asking if you are okay with it, Hikki. I said study _group_ remember." She phrased with a slight giggle.

"What? I have to be there?" It probably took a while for me to realize but my precious time in the weekends have been constantly confiscated nowadays.

"Of course, Hikki! You could, you know, help me out writing an essay."

"That's something Yukinoshita can help you with. Besides, I'm too lazy to study outside."

"If I would recall, wasn't it you the fungus who gave a lecture about the importance of education to Miura-san the other day?" Yukinoshita lets herself have a word.

"Emphasize on the word 'outside'."

"Emphasize on the word 'fungus'." You waste of sugar, spice and everything nice.

"How is it, Yukinon! Are you free this Saturday?" Yuigahama questioned the girl on the left.

"According to my schedule, I would not have anything important to be done this weekend. Hence, I don't see a reason to decline." Yukinoshita answered while putting back her small notebook back to her pocket.

I sighed in exasperation. From the looks of it, there's no way for me to decline this. If I was to give a deceitful reasoning they might would've go and ask for further information from their spy a.k.a Komachi.

It was silent as I look up after seconds staring at the floor, only to greeted with two pair of eyes that was already looking at my very being.

"So, what do you say, Hikki?" Might as well go along with it.

"Well, I guess I could be there." I spoke staring at her pleading face. Seriously though, what do you need me for if you wanted to spend your precious time with your precious Yukinon? I knew for a fact that you guys hang out every weekend. More so, you even slept at her apartment.

"You don't have any plans that day?"

...Was that an indirect insult? Did Yukinoshita also gave you private lessons on how to provoke my lack of social activities.

"Do I need to answer to that?" I responded annoyingly with a frown, looking to the front where our feet are currently walking to.

She looked dumbfounded at first, but then she giggled...

"I don't think you're the kind of person who doesn't have any plans at all in weekends anymore, Hikki." Her smile gradually fades as I could only see a slight of it. I'm having a hard time agreeing to her words.

"Agreed." I turned ambiguously to the person who spoke the word. Wait? You agreed to something that Yuigahama said. Now this is really getting weird.

"What does that supposed to mean?" I don't see how their view toward my weekend life has changed. Uneventful, is the description that I would use in describing my activities in the weekend.

"Well, who knows, you might've some plans with someone else that day." She said.

"Again." Yukinoshita continued. Do I look like someone who have activities to do with other homo sapiens?

"Someone?" Seriously though. Who?

"Kaori-chan. The bike ride to the park." ...I guess that's one.

"Ebina-san. The trip to the comic centre." ... Two.

"Yumiko. The study session at the community centre." How did you know this?

"Isshiki-san. The utility shopping at the mall." And how the heck did _you_ know this?!

"Saki. The childcare at the nursery." ...I just don't care anymore. And who the hell is Saki?

"Onee-san... even I am unbeknownst to what activities she's been doing with you." You knew that that demon often take my precious alone time, but unbeknownst to what kind of torture she's been giving to me?

"Oh. And Meguri-senpai. She's been visiting you when she has her free time too, right?" You mean when she's bored and have nothing else to do? I'm pretty sure I was her last resort.

Soon after, the pink-haired girl continued...

"It's like you're not spending your time with us anymore, Hikki."

...What does that supposed to mean? And why are you nodding to her statement, Yukinoshita?

I guess that's Yuigahama's way of expressing friendliness, huh? This is not the first time she did or say something in conjunction to this. Accepting and shrugging off her clumsiness would definitely be the best move.

After seconds, I hear a distinct gasp from Yuigahama as she closed her mouth with her hands at a speed of light, a tinge of pink adorned on her cheeks. I capture the same color on Yukinoshita's too as she looks instantly to the side.

Yeah, yeah I get it. You said something you didn't actually mean. Just feel lucky that it's me you were talking too. And prevent from doing it again. Who knows how many guys would have misunderstood if you would communicate with them like that. You even unnecessarily blush, too.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not living that much of a busy life. Besides, it's not like they do it every weekend." With confidence, I spoke.

My statement was greeted by audible sighs on my both sides.

"So you can come this Saturday, Hikki?" Again, Yuigahama asked.

"Sure." I answered the question monotonously.

We continued advancing to the sacred clubroom with now or mouths closed. The hallway became close to being majestic as it is decorated with the rays of evening sunlight.

Looking at the hallway, I hear a giggle from my right. Dropping my gaze at her, she spoke...

"Who knows, Hikki. Iroha-chan might suddenly come out of nowhere and take you to the student council room."

Hah. That is probably one of the most impossible things to occur. After adapting with that sly fox for quite some time, I am now acknowledged to a majority of her instincts. And one of them being is that she wouldn't do something that would trouble herself. Having to call me when I'm not yet at the clubroom would give her an unnecessary one. So yeah, it'll not happen. The moment when Isshiki suddenly come out of nowhere is the moment when Yukinoshita accidentally trips while walking.

"Hikigaya-kun. Judging from your facial expressions, I would conclude that you're utilizing my being as a source of your imagination. Therefore, please refrain from having me as an element in your perverted mi-"

"Yukinon!"

"Senpaaii~!"

 **Conversation with Yuigahama**

 **02:30 PM**

 **Yuigahama** : hikki! mama told me to buy sum food so i need to leve early

 **Me** : Thank you for the information, I guess.

 **Yuigahama** : dont forget to go to the clubroom if you still have time, ok

 **Me** : Yeah, yeah. You're not bringing Yukinoshita with you?

 **Yuigahama** : nope, hikki

 **Me** : You sure about that? You know you and your lack of knowledge toward... plenty of things.

 **Yuigahama** : wat does that mean, hikki?! im not that bad at grosery shoping you know

 **Me** : Your grocery shopping skills is at the same level of your skills at spelling.

 **Yuigahama** : then its not that bad riht

 **Me** : ...You remember our last grocery shopping?

 **Yuigahama** : yeah

 **Me** : I asked you to take a bottle of sweet ketchup and you came back with a frickin' wine.

 **Yuigahama** : that was a small mistake, hikki. it was hard to tell the diferense

 **Me** : Whatever.

 **Yuigahama** : ok, hikki. ill be going. wish me luck!

 **Me** : Yeah, yeah. Go break a leg .

 **Yuigahama** : why wud i do that hikki? thats mean!

 **Me** : Just go!

* * *

 **SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

 **is something that I would first say. I couldn't really explain and point out the reasons on why this took like a month to make. So, I'm just gonna cram out the excuses I can make into words and just type it here. You guys might've even forgotten this story ever existed XD. Again sorryy!**

 **Yuigahama to mainstream. Uncreative. Unimaginative. Trials. Lack of vocabulary. Writer's block. School. Schoolwork. Home. Homework. Koro-sensei. Parent meetings (yeah, you know where that goes right). Time. This damn phone.**

 **I guess that's it.**

 **And again, thank you for giving your spare time to actually read this thing. As always, I hope you would also give a little bit of your time to give a review on how this story is written. I couldn't care less if it's good or bad, I just would really love it to be there.**

 **As always, so long and hope we meet again in chapter 6.**


	6. Devious Orange

Hikigaya Hachiman doesn't know much about science.

Oh. Someone already did that? O-Oh okay. Sorry.

So as to that, let me rephrase.

I am incognizant, when it comes to the term of knowledge about science. A branch of education that I would say in Japan, is a requirement to have a grasp on. As judging from the TV shows that I watched and the newspapers that I read, a majority of job opportunities that inhabit this land has got something to do with science. Or I would go to a certain extent and say every job opportunity here acquires a mind that excel in the knowledge of science.

Even so, I would say it is lucky for me that pursuing a career of being a househusband does not have acknowledgement about science as a necessity. I think it only requires the skill of making curry as far as I'm concerned.

It's right, right? Right? Future Hachiman help me out on this one!

Anyways, there are one of those science-related information that were able to creep its way to my brilliant mind. The source of those information I would say come from the TV shows that I accidentally turn the channel to while I laze around in the living room. In which I would immediately turn the channel again.

But anyway, one of those info that I was able to perceive is, thermal equilibrium.

I would try to elaborate this as compact as I could. It is the act of transferring heat from one object to the other that are in contact. In which the one donating its heat is the one with more heat to it. Thus there comes a condition where the transfer of heat becomes zero. So as one object donates its heat while the other collects it, they will then achieve a thermal equilibrium.

...

In which I would say is completely outrageous and unfair. Why would one that has more of something, have to share with something else to achieve equality?

Although I do know the concept of physics, biology and whatnot are not ones that we could disagree as it was influenced by nature and have been studied for centuries. I would like only to imply that even nature itself is based on the act of such unscrupulousness.

Willingly or not, you can only give blood and not receive any, O.

Willingly or not, you can only donate electrons but not receive it to become ions, cations.

Willingly or not, you can only give your heat to this ice-queen, Hachiman.

Wait what?

...Didn't I just say I don't know much about science? How many times did I accidentally switch to a science-related channel in my daily eventful life?

And what did I just say at the last part of that monolo-

"Senpaai~!" Wha-! Close your trap, Isshiki. You're disturbing my train of thought.

"Senpaaaaaiiiiiiii~~!"

And now you just downright blowing the rails. Yup. Looks like the train's going nowhere.

I turned my annoyed face to the malicious being, currently making her way to our location with a fast pace. Randomly, her brown hair sways on her head as the bearer brought one of her hands up for a wave as she's closing in.

"Senpaaaaii~!" Wow, aren't your vocal chords get sore though? The amount of verbiage she have on saying that word holds the equivalent amount of my voice usage for a week.

As she practically runs towards us, I see her small hand, slowly stopped its motion, and descent nearer to the ground. I instinctively take a look at the girl and came to meet her eyes, slowly spreading wider every second. If she could spread it any wider it would've covered her entire face.

Why is her expression gradually changing? If I recall the last time I saw that expression adorned on her face was at the time we were at the glasses shop. When Isshiki made me wear a pair of glasses there with the same manner that Yuigahama did the time we were at the shop : forcefully. It was kind of a nice pair though. Got a unique body and theme to it. Didn't bother to buy it though.

Where was I? Oh right, her face.

As I see her being closing in sight, the quivering of her lips became visible to the eye.

"S-S-Senpai..." My ears caught the stammering of her words. The reason to justify it is unbeknownst.

As I was utilizing my mind to analyse Isshiki's sudden change of behavior, I hear another voice, coming from the source at my right.

"H-Hikki..." I tilted my head to have a clear view of her face. Equally to Isshiki's, Yuigahama's face was painted with a tinge of pink, portraying confusion and... other elements that I'm having a hard time to decipher.

Wait?

Did I just had to tilt my head? Why is Yuigahama seems to be taller than me?

And what is this sense of cold that is currently occupying my skin? Not to mention the feeling of my heat being taken away from me?

These questions left unanswered rambling in the thoughts of my brain as I felt the fabric wrapping my chest being gripped, successfully catching my attention.

After confusingly staring at those two figures, I drop my gaze at the sudden draw of attention. Slowly I turned as I suddenly feel a sudden weight on my arms, albeit light, and the temperature of my surrounding became warm.

Dumbfounded, I stared into her startled eyes, while the hallway became as silent as ever. My hands, each wrapping her waist and shoulder, while hers both helplessly holding on the fabric on my chest. Her pupils became visibly dilate and her lips moved as the same manner as Yuigahama's. Our breaths collide, being that our faces were mere inches from each other.

... And after what seem to be a long interval of distributing and collecting, Yukinoshita and I achieved thermal equilibrium.

"H-Hi-Hikigaya-kun..." Her voice seem to finally manage to find its way out of her throat.

Finally realizing the gravity of our situation, I carefully bring the startled ice-queen back on her feet.

"S-Sorry about that." Sigh. Looks like my Onii-chan instinct activated unconsciously. Or was it Hachi senses? I don't even know. Nevertheless, very sorry about that, Yukinoshita. Hate to know you have to quarantine your clothing to dispose of my unhealthy germs.

"N-No, it's fine, Hikigaya-kun. Th-Thank you." She spoke with pink color printing the majority of her face. Her hands close to her upper parts.

Yeah, that might've gave her a traumatic memory. Must've thought her chastity was in danger or something.

"Y-Yukinon, are you doing okay?" The pink-haired urgently asked with her hand extended while though I caught her eyes glancing awkwardly at my direction.

"Yes, I'm doing fine. Though humiliating, I have to say I was careless for a moment there." For a moment, huh?

They exchanged slight words after that, as I register the new arrival to our group.

"Yukinoshita-senpai, are you okay?!" She exclaimed as she arrived to her destination. I instinctively back a step away hoping to avoid the awkward situation.

With her hand upright elegantly, she gave an equivalent answer to the girl. My eyes catch Isshiki's as she hastily glance at my being.

After what seem to be an eternity of silence, Yukinoshita spoke...

"S-So, what sort of ordeal are you up to that brought you here, Isshiki-san?" In which I think is to break the awkward atmosphere between us. Damn, that is making me blame my Onii-chan instincts even more.

I have to say, it is quite a coincidence having to bump with this girl, seeing that the school is a very wide structure. Adding to that, we're not that close to the Service Club headquarters yet if she was to have the intention of calling us for more inevitable torture. Anything Ishhiki was looking for must've been somewhere near here.

"Oh, it was nothing. I came to get some school utilities for the StuCo room." She answered with her usual foxy behavior. Yukinoshita, on the other hand is still fidgeting with her fingers.

That's the reason she's here, I see. Whatever utility you're looking for right now is beyond me tho-

...What...is this?

"Oi. What are you doing?" I looked at her kilowatt smile after glancing at my sleeve.

"What are you talking about, senpai? I'm taking you to HQ, of course!" Her fingers tightened, gripping my sleeve with little more force. What the heck is this girl insinuating?

"What am I have to do with this?" An ambiguous expression crept into my face.

"Mouu~ Senpai is really slow sometimes. Don't you get it?" How am I suppose to know what you're talking about? What does it got to do with when you're looking for the school utilities?

...Oh.

"It means..." Hachi senses triggered!

"You're the school utili-! W-What are you doing, senpai?!"

"What do you think?!" Forcing myself to do another exhausting labor will not at all bring me any good. There is zero to no possibility that you're going to have me do another tiring chore!

With an unusually existent vigor, I tried releasing my unlucky hand from the girl's grip. But well, the type of grip I'm trying to escape myself from is another matter. And as a result, the only action I'm able to materialize is trying.

"L-Let go off me, demon!" I stammered between breath of exhaustion in trying to free my pathetic hand from the iron lock. My mind wandering through possibilities in how Isshiki's grip could be this strong and vigorous.

"Mouu~ It's not like you do this everyday, senpai!" Okay, now you're just copying the lines from another certain vexatious being in getting me to do things that amass my exhaustion. I'm afraid phrases that are used to get myself working twice is against the violation of my work proto- W- Why can't I get my hands of this grip?! Did you also join the excruciating training sessions that those guys had to suffer?

The war continued with bated breath on both sides, while the other parties did nothing but only to their capability that is stand and watch the never yet ending battle. After seconds of prolonged struggle, the opposition made her next move.

"I'm not letting you go, senpai." That phrase would be occasionally heard as a line from a romance movie, but having to hear the words come out from this girl's mouth, it can only amount anything but that. Her arms that suddenly find its way hugging my right side did nothing except justifying that. The instant sound of distinct gasps became audible to my ear.

But even so, the blush that suddenly creep it's way too my cheek is something to be retain and remain hidden.

"O-Oi, what are you doing?" I asked in bewilderment while gazing at the being that is currently hugging my arm.

"I thought that this is the best way to not let you escape." She cheerfully answered with her head tilted up to have a better view of me. Although, the grip was enough of an action to prevent me from running away but I realize that fact is unknown to her.

"You were already giving me enough difficulty by gripping my sleeve, you know that?" Simultaneously, I tried to inch my arm from both of her surrounding arms.

"Well, I must be sure about that. I have to be cautious with someone that inhabits your slick attitude." My action was to no avail, as I felt her arms tightened against my arm. The distance between our bodies became gradually closer and closer.

Do you think you have the right to call people slick, when you yourself is rich with such attitude? Don't feign ignorance to your own negative personalities!

Although I'm confident that I am not one to take notice of my own repulsive antics. But regardless of that menial fact, stop getting to close woman! I can smell the aroma of your perfume at this distance!

"I-I think Hikki's not going to go anywhere Iroha-chan. So isn't it fine to let him go?" As if revealing her secret abilities of being an esper, Yuigahama phrased the words in my mind with an uncomfortable expression. But then, another entity lets her own arrogant self have a word...

"Agreed. I am also fairly impressed of your capability being in contact with this lump at such long duration." She mused with an alien color of pink on her cheeks, as if she was contemplating her words. Then the girl continued...

"Although I have to suggest that as to prevent dangerous diseases to disrupt your health, this... this protozoa is not something to be occasionally near with." I looked expectantly at her finally composed face, with the thought bored into my mind about the names that Yukinoshita might've compiled to give to me whenever she gets the chance.

"You know how senpai is right, Yukinoshita-senpai? This guy might run away like a prisoner from captivity whenever he gets the chance." Isshiki spoke with an annoyingly cute tone, bringing her body slightly away from Yuigahama's outstretched hand, which only brought to the distance between her and I to zero.

Really?! This is how you're going to test my testosterones?!

When it comes to these sort of situations, I guess all those fancy parties that I had to reluctantly provide my presence to actually pays off. Be it the lousy communications and interactions that I had to get myself into, I would say the boss level is undoubtedly the dances. The amount of skin contact with the devil itself got my adolescent mind to become more mature and sharper, lessening the possibility of wandering through delusional thoughts. Although her unnecessarily arousing dance moves and revealing dresses really gets the blood flow on my cheeks to reach its apex.

And as if reminiscing the latest occasion with Yukinoshita-san, my cheeks gradually became warmer and this girl's arms wrapped onto me is not making it any better.

"Okay then, Yukinoshita-senpai, Yui-senpai. We'll best be on our way!" She jested after glancing at her peach-colored watch. Those two seems to still have something to say with their eyes still fixated on the location of contact between me and this troublesome girl. I, for that matter, have nothing anymore to say but accede to this act of farce.

And as if she'd found the words to say, Yuigahama replied, "Y-Yeah. I think that'll be best." My mind starts to wander the reasons on why her tone felt quite dejected. And another part of my mind starts to wander the capability of Yuigahama to think.

The thoughts contemplated in my mind was soon interrupted by the sudden pull off my arm indicating the start off my journey to another exhausting chore. I faced them with a detected expression on my face, giving them a picture of my feelings right now.

I was half expecting for them to reply with a disgusted expression of their own but what came instead is, "Do your best, Hikki." With an unpredictable look on her face. I answered her wave with a slight nod with my feet following the steps of this girl at my side.

After receiving the verbiage from Yuigahama, I focused my vision to the person beside her. I was expecting a sharp, venomous vituperation from the well-known Ice Queen but instead I came to a sight of abnormality.

I stared at her hieroglyphic face while my arm being helplessly dragged. Her expression brought to an indication that she is to have something to say but couldn't form the words. With a contemplated and blushed face, she stared into my gaze without letting out another word.

After that, I turned my head forward with an exaggerated amount of reluctance to my another inevitable torture. The vibrant ray of evening sunlight grazed the walls of our surrounding, orange, crimson, and red in color.

Damn upon you, Mother Nature. Serenading a beautiful atmosphere ain't gonna help healing my exhaustion.

This came to my thought as we continue our stride to the headquarters of the student council.

* * *

... Although, regardless of the accusation I made before, the evening scenery are akin to be an apple to the eye. Not only the glistening sunlight and the wistful wind that catalyses the peaceful atmosphere at the places that it grazes its presence with, it also gives people the ability and ease to think and reflect the actions they made and those they would make. But that can only be applied to certain individuals that actually have enough humility to think about their mistakes and weaknesses.

Am I one of those certain individuals? Of course not.

The amount of time me contemplating about my mistakes is definitely and undoubtedly zero. And I am pretty sure humility is something that I strongly do not own, let alone a sense of chivalry that all the riajuus surely possess.

Do I have an exacerbated amount of hate towards raijuus? Of course yes.

Although it is not something petty such as jealousy and overwhelming inferiority. I am sure I'm smart and mature enough for that. The motive their of lives and the way they live their lives are mostly the reason that amass the amount of hate towards them.

But does that necessarily mean there's something faulty and erroneous in their motives? Well, us humans are given the freedom to choose the path we strive our lives and how we choose to utilize it.

But unfortunately, there are those poor humans that are forced upon slavery and have their decisions and actions being made by others.

And unfortunately, one of em is me.

Thus, despite the enchanting scenery portrayed behind the transparent window, I find it hard to savor the phenomenon as I came back to my senses and realize my current predicament.

Our stride became something referred to by eternal as the vast hallway makes the distance to the end of it equivalent to infinity. The rays diffracted to the inside of the building with a paint of orange hue.

After analyzing the atmosphere, I brought my vision to my right arm, that is currently being softly grasped by the two palms of a fox. If a random person is to incidentally come this way, the thought that we could come to their mind would surely be something that I don't want to come to their mind. So with the thougt of the situation being materialized, it would be best to remind her that she's still holding on to my arm. And drop that giddy, energetic smile on her face.

"Oi. Wouldn't you think it'd be fine to let go of me now?" Because I don't think I can and will run off at this point. I phrased those words to strengthen my judgement.

"No way, senpai! You might bail on me again." She answered and lightly shook my arm with her small hands, making an uncomfortable feeling on me at the slight touch of her body.

"What do you mean 'again'? I've never bailed on you before."

"Well you might do it now." As she strengthen her grip on my arm, I realized that it was better keeping my mouth shut. Her hair is now in contact with my shoulder, and her whole body is practically leaning itself onto me.

With a feeling of annoyance and embarrassment at the same time, I decided to initiate the skill I have been sharpening for the past two years...

Insults. So one point for rarity, thank you Yukinoshita.

"Your perfume is intoxicating it's making dizzy."

"It's coffee though, senpai." It's true though.

"You're heavy."

"That's why I'm leaning to you to carry my weight." Devil!

"You're not cute."

"You're lying~" She mused as she brought her face clearer to my vision with a teasing smile on her face, further emphasizing her point.

As a reply, I tilted my head to the left although the pink on my cheeks could not remain hidden. Isshiki became further entertained at my response with a giggle escaping her lips.

Although annoying, Isshiki having a cute face is not something to be denied. In fact, it is intensely annoying that all the XX chromosome suppliers that I have come to be acquainted with have a strong grasp on the characteristic of being immensely cute. The image of Orimoto with the hair clip I bought her the other day came to mind.

With reluctance, I let her have her way and walk our way to the StuCo room that we are currently becoming nearer to.

The thought of having a monologue about modern infrastructures came to mind, but it was stopped by the girl beside me.

Slowly, I felt her head softly leaning against my shoulder with her small hands loosen the hold on my arm.

...

"Tough day?" With the softest voice I could phrase, I asked.

"E-Eh? W-Well it's not what I would say tough. Hehe." Although startled at first, she answered with her head more comfortable on my shoulder.

"You sure?" I felt slightly depressed at the thought of her hiding her problems from me.

"Yeah, senpai. Same old, same old." I captured her slight smile that crept on her face although the reason it was there is unknown. But nevertheless, I would want it to stay that way.

Then the thought came to me.

That Isshiki Iroha might be sly. Cheeky. Astute.

But she is a kind girl.

She must've taken note of my laziness and reluctance in solving her problems that she would take a little of the load off me for herself to carry.

...Uuhhh I'm such a dumbass.

"You know, Isshiki." My words breaking the silent hallway. She replied with a soft 'Hmm.'

"I'm sorry."

"Eh? What for, senpai?" She asked with her head still on my shoulder as if both body parts have been glued together.

"Well, you know. I've been really trying to get away from those work that you get me to do. Until I've been really ignoring the things that you might keep to yourself to relief the burden off me a bit." My words greeted with silence as if she was analyzing my every words.

"I'm really sorry for that. But really, Isshiki, if you have something that is troubling you anything at all, and if you want to..." As I continued, I felt a slight movement on my shoulders as if something is shaking.

"...just tell me, okay?" Soon after, I felt the pair of hands that were wrapping my arm silently gripped my sleeve in an instant. Her hand quivered with the sudden motion and from my vision I capture the color on her face.

Isshiki gave me a clearer view as she tilts her head to justify the seriousness of my words, torpid and stagnant. It became difficult for me to let my gaze away as I stared at her completely abashed face. For a moment of time, we stared at each other in silence as if it was our gazes that were engaged in a conversation.

After truly getting a complete hold of myself, I managed to look away and stammer...

"W-Well I mean, it's me who got you into this trouble, wasn't it? So it's only logical and a must that I take matters on my hands as well." I reasoned, with the thought that my words were extremely cringey and awkward. Isshiki on the other hand did not say a word nor does the pink on her cheeks is near to be fading.

After awhile, her flustered face finally subsided and is replaced with a cheeky one...

"Hehehe, senpai. You sure are taking responsibility, aren't you?" Her sly, teasing tone indicated that she had regained her composure. And don't phrase it like that, woman. People who heard that might've misunderstood.

"Well, I could. If some annoying girl would let me take it." I spoke with a giggle. Isshiki lets a pout formed on her face as a response.

"What do you mean 'annoying', senpai?" She mouthed while simultaneously using one of her hands to give a little hit on my arm. And as always, it felt like getting hit by a soft pillow.

"Well, she wouldn't do it if her senpai wouldn't nag about having too much work." Oi. You plagiarizing?

"The guy nags. But it doesn't mean he doesn't want to help."

"...Yeah."

The silence that came after was soothing. The rays of orange sunlight and the wistful sound of the wind also brought upon a calming atmosphere.

"So it's fine if the girl asked favors for too much?"

"She didn't ask for too much in the first place. And yeah, it's not like her senpai got an eventful lifestyle anyway." After my honest reply, an audible gigggle came out of her lips.

"I'm not sure about that." Isshiki phrased as I wonder about the reason of her disagreement.

After everything that was said and done, I really hope that she can make up her mind easily without having to hold back. At some point, I feel like it helps me out as well. After about a year having this girl as an acquaintance, I can somehow conclude that she sees me as her own big brother. Someone who she could ask for help and show her own true self behind the mask. Although, I can't see there's anything wrong with it nor do I disagree.

Softly, Isshiki lets out a sigh and rubs her head on my shoulder.

"There's going to be a big meeting next week. The guest of honor is from the education ministry." She said. No wonder this girl felt a bit pressured. I decided to have my mouth shut and listen first to what she has to say.

"It's a given there's going to be a meeting with the student council, right?"I nodded, then she continued. "I'm just nervous about the meeting. The things I might say or do wrong might inflect to the reputation of the school, you know." After realizing she have said enough, I give a reply...

"You're going to be fine. You did great with the Kaihin guys, remember?"

"Yeah, but this is a whole different level." Yes, I know. That's why it's unfair for me to say something like that. That's why I've already thought about a solution for it.

"You know, if you feel it's gonna help you out, I don't mind being in that meeting. Maybe I could cover you up on some stuff. Like, I'm practically a part of the student council, right? You can get me in the meeting. I'm pretty sure the other guys wouldn't mind. But, you know, if you want to that is." I finished my rather random recommendation. It was awkwardly greeted with silence, but then a sweet giggle became audible.

"Yeah... That would help a lot, senpai." She continued with a whispered 'thank you' and with much vigor, rubbing her head to my shoulder bringing her hair swaying about.

I also let out a giggle at her childish behavior. Although she have been holding me for some time, I still had to fight the embarrassment as she brought us to a distance that I never knew existed. My arm was now in contact with her clothing and the feeling of fabric of her skirt is captured by my palm.

"Ah." It was only then I realized...

"Hmm? What is it, senpai?"

"Oi. We missed our stop." I phrased with usual indifference.

I instantly looked back and manage to gaze the door of the designated room. With my whole body is now moved to the other way, Isshiki's hold on my arm was done not on purpose. With a quick 'Come on', I started walking back to our destination.

Realizing that I was walking alone, I looked back to see the reason to it. Looking back, I saw Isshiki frozen with an unpredictable expression, her hand seem to be outstretched.

"Well?" I asked, curious on why she suddenly became shocked.

Seeming she have finally gained her composure, with a cough she answered...

"Y-Yeah. Coming." Slowly yet clumsily, she started walking beside me to the room.

Thus finally, we reach the StuCo room as she reached the pocket of her blazer to get the key to open the door. With little anticipation, I waited for her ordeal.

Wait a minute...

"You locked the room."

"Yeah?"

"Why is that necessary?"

"What do you mean, senpai? All rooms here have keys to open its lock." Well, duh but...

"What I mean is isn't those guys in there? Why do you have to lock it?"

"What?" She said cluelessly as she opened the door, revealing the remnants of the student council HQ. After getting ourselves in, my question was still unanswered and Isshiki seems to remember to fill it in.

"Oh, them? I let them take a breather for today and go home early. They ought to deserve it, too." Well, I guess that's a wise thing to do. I got myself seated to a chair nearby and gazed at Isshiki who is currently closing the door.

As the sound of the door clashing to its end became audible, my mind suddenly registered the current predicament.

Wait, does this mean...

In this room...

Isshiki and I...

Alone...

... Is going to have a load of work on our own frickin' selves?!

"You are excruciatingly atrocious." I phrased while narrowing my eyes at her figure.

"Eh?! Why, senpai?!" Taken aback, Isshiki asked with a surprised tone.

"You're letting them go home early... the same day you ask me for help." Instantly I covered my face on the table in agony while covered by both of my arms.

"Ehhh... but senpai~" As I was burying my face on the table, only her footsteps became audible to the ear, gradually getting closer and closer.

Until the wind escaping from her mouth tickling my ear as she spoke...

"But didn't you say you would take responsibility?" Her teasing tone catalyzed the flow of blood through my cheeks, making me bury my face even more.

After the fluster from my face was brought away, I answered...

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's just finish this and we all can go home. " She giggled at my response. I got myself up and stretch my body to have it ready to the upcoming torture.

"So, what do have to do exactly?" I asked the girl that is currently making her way to the drawers.

"There's going to be the people from the ministry coming, right? This is something that the students need to know so they could, like, clean their classrooms or wear the proper uniforms." She explained while carrying a pile of papers with a couple of double-tapes and paper cutters on top of it to the table. I simply nodded to her explanation and stare at the content of the papers.

"You really think things through, huh?" The thought suddenly came to me.

"Hmm?"

"Well, it's just... How responsible you are surprised me a little." I said while pulling the chair to have myself seated in front of the papers.

My statement was first greeted with silence, but with the pull off the chair she nonchalantly answered...

"I won't be like this if it weren't because of you, you know?"

"You're giving me too much credit. You probably already had it in you."

"Well, who knows. But whatever it is..." While pulling a strand of hair behind her ear she continued, "It was you who got it out." I did nothing but sigh to her statement.

"So, how are we going to do this?"

"We'll start by cutting the posters to separate pieces..." She said while taking hold of one of the paper cutters, "Then we'll put these double-tapes at the back so we could glue it to the information boards."

"Sounds like a plan."

"An awesome plan." I paid no heed to her boasting tone and grab the paper cutter then lazily took one of the sheets of paper.

Isshiki followed my motion with a pout and we initiated our mission. The warm breeze from the creaking fan and the chirping of the birds did good in making our ordeal a comfortable and peaceful one.

The cheerful atmosphere that mostly came from Isshiki somehow made me feel lighter and less reluctant in doing it. Constantly, we talked and nagged about both life's activities and somehow the pile of posters to be cut was almost finished.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't live that much of a busy life. You're making me sound like some damn riajuu." I shivered at the disgusting, repulsive thought.

"Well, then why can't we have our date last weekend?" She asked to justify her statement with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Correction: Practice date. It's because Miura forced me out of my house to help her buy some clothes for a party she's going to go to." I reasoned monotonously.

"And why would Miura-senpai ask you of all people?" Does my face deliberately say that I know the reason to that?

"How am I supposed to know? Her clique might've been busy that day." I phrased with a shrug on my shoulders.

My answer was once again resulted to a pout on her face. It was quite a silence after that but then she continued...

"Well, senpai. Are you, like, free this weekend? Because I think we haven't done our dat- practice date for a long time now." With a lowered voice, she spoke. Before I could give my answer the girl spoke again...

"I mean, I might forget the moves that I could use for Hayama-senpai, right? S-So it should be wise that we'd do it again." Her words continued with a soft, 'And more often' which made her head lowered for reasons unknown.

I don't see the reason to decline Isshiki's plan and as I clarified earlier, it's not like I have much to do in the weekend.

"Sure, why not." While finished cutting another piece of poster, I said in agreement.

Although I said that, Isshiki doesn't seem convinced as she brought her head up with her eyes narrowed.

"You sure you'll be free that day, senpai?"

"Yeah."

"You're going to be there for our date, right?"

"P-Practice date. But yeah, I'm going to be the-"

"Then that means you're going to tell them that you're busy that day, ri-"

As Isshiki said the words with unexpected vigor, the sudden predicament shocked me.

"Ow!" She reflexively moved her finger away from the source of the pain. And as if from impulse, I gawked to see the reason of her sudden scream.

There, I see her holding on to her left palm, a drop of blood formed at the tip of the pointy finger.

"Wait here." I spoke with unusual haste as I walked to the drawer containing the Band-Aids kit in which I knew well of its location because of our latest chore at the student council room. Isshiki replied with a painful tone, indicating she would do as told.

After reaching for the kit, I quickly walked to Isshiki's direction. A sheet of tissue was taken as I opened it.

"I-It's fine, senpai. I can do it myself."

"Don't be stupid. Come on." I responded as I urge her to show me the injury. Slowly and hesitantly, she showed me her left hand.

Instinctively, I took hold of her hand and wiped the blood on her finger. A piece of cloth was taken afterward and I slightly bathe it with the liquid that I can't be bothered to know the name of other than the fact that it was in the kit.

"You sure know what you're doing, senpai." She stated as she once again offered her hand.

"This happened to Komachi awhile ago, so I guess I still remember how it's applied." And then there's that time when Harley Davidson treated my injury when I accidentally cut myself, but I guess that's something Isshiki doesn't have to know.

With the best elegance I could master, I rolled the cloth to her tiny, soft fingers. Ours made contact as I hold on to her hand to give ourselves more ease to treat the injury.

While doing so, I realized Isshiki's uninjured hand make its way into mine.

"What is this, senpai?" She asked as she softly grind her fingers to my bandaged one.

"Got it from recess. It's from a bush somewhere near the tennis court." I explained.

"While you were having your daily match with Miura-senpai?"

"Yup." She then continued rubbing the bandage on my finger.

"You sure you're fine?"

"Yeah. It's not that much."

"Hehe. The way you're treating my hands, you're making it look like we have couple ite-" Before she could finish her misunderstanding statement, her right hand managed to be fast enough to close her mouth from spouting any more nonsense.

She hastily phrased with a crimson hue on her cheeks, "I-It's not like I mean it that way, senpai. Like, I mean it l-looks like it. B-But it's also doesn't mean that I don't wa-"

"No, no. It's fine." I somehow managed to battle my embarrassment and gave her a normal response. It seems that the constant clumsy words from the girls managed to enhance the strength of my logical thinking.

After finished treating her hand, I walked back to my seat with a, 'There, all done'.

"Thanks, senpai." She said in a whisper as she stared at her now wrapped finger.

"Since we're already done with cutting the posters, just let me do the double-tape part." I spoke in a tone of recommendation, much to Isshiki's disagreement.

"Eehhh! But I wanna help too!" She pleaded as she flailed her arms.

"Let yourself have a rest. It's not even that much in the first place." As I was about to reach the scissors on the table, a small hand was able to make its way there first.

With a pair of scissors and a double-tape in hand, she mouthed...

"Just let me do this much, senpai." With the thought that I couldn't fight back the puppy expression her face, I sighed in defeat as I waited for her motion. Isshiki starts by cutting the double-tape.

Thus, our mission continued with Isshiki cutting the double-tape and me being the one to stick it to the posters. Our fingers grazed constantly as she passes the double-tape one by one in which I did my best to ignore.

After some minutes or so, the posters are finally set aside to be plastered the next day and we sighed in contempt as a sign of our success. Both of us made or way to the exit and Isshiki brings out the key to lock the door.

"Thank you again for helping me out, senpai." Isshiki expressed her gratitude as she locks the door.

"Don't mention it." What time is it? It's not that late yet, right?

"And here I thought that I could do things with my own hands now." She phrased with a giggle.

"Don't worry. You could do plenty of that next year." I took a stare at my watch to know the time as I spoke the words. After glancing at the watch, I realized that it suddenly became silent at her side. I gained attention to her and asked...

"You okay?" She became startled at my voice and hastily puts the key back into her pocket.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." She answered as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So you're going home, senpai?" Isshiki asked as she motioned me to get a move on through the hallway. After taking another glance at my watch, I provide a response...

"You go ahead. There's something I need to check."

"Really? I don't mind going with you, you know?"

"It's fine. Go home and have a good rest."

"O-Okay." After the exchange of words, I walked to the opposite direction and made my way to the destination.

I was about to continue my stride, as a loud shout of, "Senpai!" interrupted my journey. I briefly looked back only to see the unfairly beautiful creature with a smile adorned on her face. Rays of orange sunlight colored her very being.

"Thank you, senpai!" She shouted as her treated hand was waved left and right on top of her head. I replied with a slight wave of my own and continued my journey.

* * *

The walk was as quiet as I thought it would be, although it is not something that I'm opposed to. In fact, it had to be something that I would mostly cherish. Having a quiet moment to relish and refresh my mind can be said to be rare for me to have these days.

As I was approaching the destination, the imaginary sound of commanding footsteps became audible to the ear and the back of a devious, malicious teacher became a sight.

I sighed at the sudden reminisce of my memory.

Being that it is almost an hour to go for the club to close, adding to Yuigahama's absence, it would deem to be logical that the girl would make the decision to leave early. But due to Yuigahama's own insistence, and my own thought that it would be dangerous for the girl to be alone at this hour, I thought it would be wise to check on the club to get a better confirmation.

And after what seems to be an eternity, I reached the clubroom with my hand on its door handle.

Then, my thought was proven to be wrong as the door was easily pushed to the side, making way for me to gaze upon the contents of its domain.

And as if for a moment, I gazed upon the mystical creature at the far side of the table. With a book in hand, and her hair dances to the greeting sound of wind sourcing from the opened window, her piercing blue eyes meet my gaze.

And the silence that have long inhabit the atmosphere was broken...

"Ara..."

 **Conversation with Isshiki**

 **4:30 PM**

 **Isshiki :** senpai! i found a pamphlet advertising about universities around the area.

 **Me :** Congratulations. You actually took heed of a pamphlet that portrays something other than fashion. Now leave me be.

 **Isshiki :** mouu~ senpai thats not what i was going to talk about.

 **Me :** Then what does that pamphlet got to do with me?

 **Isshiki :** i was thinking about asking you which university you're going to apply to.

 **Me :** Does it matter?

 **Isshiki :** im just worried that my senpai wouldnt already thought about life after highschool.

 **Me :** You're thinking too low of me. But, since you asked, it's UniChiba.

 **Isshiki :** ...does that university even exist?

 **Me :** Pretty sure the author made it all up.

 **Isshiki :** eehhh?! senpai from this pamphlet it says that place is quite elite. you sure are aiming high.

 **Me :** Well, I guess.

 **Isshiki :** looks like someone is going to have to be my tutor after this.

 **Me :** Who?

 **Isshiki :** you.

 **Me :** What?!

 **Isshiki :** well im going to need someone to help me apply to a university like that.

 **Me :** You're planning to enroll there as well?

 **Isshiki :** yeah it seems like an awesome place. the cafes look great too.

 **Me :** I'm sorry. But I think I saw a sign that specifically says 'Annoying, Sly Foxes are Not Allowed To Enter'.

 **Isshiki :** oh yeah? i think i saw a sign that specifically says 'Lazy, Cynical Senpais are Not Allowed To Enter.'

 **Me :** That is evil.

 **Isshiki :** 'Hikigaya Hachiman is Not Allowed To Enter'.

 **Me :** That's worse.

* * *

 **H-Hi guys! F-Finally I managed to finish this one. I-I'm sorry if this was like too long because whenever an idea comes into my head I just wrote it down not caring if it is not well organized.**

 **B-But whatever it is thank you for reaching this pile of junk and I salute you if you ever read it without skipping any lines.**

 **A-And for those that didn't realize the reference I was doing at the first line of this chapter, it was from a chapter in a wonderful, magnificent compilation of oneshots called 'Essais'. S-So shoutout to ImaNukeYourFace for making such beautifully written oneshots for this amazing series. I-I'm your biggest fan!**

 **L-Look at me, talking (typing) like I'm so good that I could give people shoutouts, amirite?**

 **H-Hahaa haahaah haahaha** **haahahaaahhh**

 **haaaaaaaahhhh...**

 **A-Anyways!**

 **P-Please leave a review if there's an abundant of flaws that you can highlight from these chapters. A-And hopefully I'll be seeing you guys in the next one.**

 **B-Bye.**

 **Sorry.**


	7. Hauty Black

Living the life of a kind we know as humans, mistakes are some of the things that are prone to occur.

"Some tea, perhaps, Hikigaya-kun?"

Though if we made it our life goal to not ever let mistakes get in the way of our already miserable life, it is utterly and undeniably unavoidable.

"Sure."

Let it be spoken, although humans have the tendency of making mistakes, those that admit to it and strive to correct it, isn't a matter of normalcy. A vast majority would've gotten to the route where it brings most comfort and happiness to their own selves; ignoring those we call mistakes. And this is not one from imagination, but one from observation.

"Um, Yukinoshita, can you p-"

"More sugar?'

"Y-Yeah…"

"Affirmative."

Although I'm just one to talk about other's flaws.

"I strongly suggest you lessen your intake on these unhealthy nourishments, Hikigaya-kun."

I wouldn't say I'm one who brings a lot of mistakes in life, and I surely wouldn't say avoiding it isn't my best call. But regardless of it…

"Yeah, yeah."

I've made a mistake. A big one at that.

Would I say it was due to the lack of sleep that brought my brain to a halt in remembering stuff, but now I could only think of is the excuses. Reasons I may use on how to avert the consequences of my careless actions.

Although it may be hard to believe, but I'm seriously and gravely trying to correct my mistake. Who knows, it may just be the fear of potentially death-inducing glares or the sharp, shallow words from my fellow peers talking. But nevertheless, this mistake, is one I would have to take responsibility.

And like others who may have the rare consideration to care of their wrongdoings, one that they can only first do…

Is let out a hopeless sigh.

"That gust of air might've potentially reduced your lifespan to a shorter duration."

"Yeah?"

"Although it would be much more preferable if you let it in you. I fear the possibility of it being contagious." Then don't you think coming to my direction isn't something to be done?

"How can a sigh even deplete your lifespan? And no, mine is not contagious." With an amused chuckle, the Pan-san cup is placed on the table.

"Here you go, Hikigaya-kun." Her left hand put firmly on the head of the teapot, and her body bent slowly following the flow of hot tea from it.

It's these kind of moments that made me wonder if Yukinoshita had gone to a 'Be a First-Class Woman that Occasionally Make Fun of Fish-Eyed Pessimists and Pink-Haired Bimbos' camp in her child years. Damn woman serves tea like a boss.

Preventing my adolescent mind to delve into adolescent imaginations, I started staring at the tea hoping to ignore her unusually close distance to my own. Yes, I know, Hachiman her buttoned blazer is seriously emphasizing the shape of her body, but ignore it!

While staring at the flow of tea, I slightly register her clumsy gaze as it watches my face. As I stared at her with curiosity, she instantly gained her attention to the cup that was almost spilling with tea if she hadn't.

…Was there something on my face?

"E-Enjoy." With those words, she hastily walked back to her seat.

"Thanks." Carefully, I took hold of the cup while patting it with the hope of decreasing its heat. One hand make its way to my face as I checked if there was something abnormal on it.

Minutes were spent on savoring the warm cup of tea as it travel its way down my sore throat.

"How do you like your tea, Hikigaya-kun?"

"I like my tea very much."

And minutes more.

Words weren't that much spoken, but her book was still there, motionless on her side of the table not being constantly read. Thus, I couldn't help but feel the scene was quite aberrant. Taking another sip of tea however, she lets out a word…

"So…" Her fingers play with the mouth of the teapot in a slack off manner.

"What?" I put a halt on my drinking ordeal and gained attention. The girl, though looked like she was startled to death with pink colouring her cheeks.

"No, i-it's just… I was wondering about the reason to your exasperated sigh." With the cliché' pull of a strand of hair behind her ear, she continued…

"T-Tough day?" Accompanied with the spoken words, her eyes clumsily met mine. Heh. The way she asked that, wouldn't that be something a spouse would've said to their lo-

Oi! What're you trying to pull off here?!

"N-Not that I would say tough. It's… tiring, I guess." I phrased the words awkwardly while rubbing the back of my head.

"I see…" The words were almost spoken in a whisper as she lowered her head down to look at whatever is interesting on the table. Damn, like how we are seated facing each other isn't making it anymore awkward.

Although, there _was_ a reason for that sigh. And making me remember it is something I would have thank her for.

"Oh yeah. There _was_ something." But I wouldn't.

"What is it?"

"Let's just say, I've made a mistake." After the exchange, I picked up the phone that was placed inside my bag. I was about to make the call right then and there, but even I'm now acknowledged of the things we call common courtesy.

"I'm going out for a while." I phrased as I placed the bag back, leaning on the leg of the table. I wasn't asking for permission, and I'm sure she knows that, but the absence of acknowledgement made me questionable.

As I stand up, I land my gaze to the girl. Her gaze however, is currently analysing my right hand, which is currently holding my phone. Quite a moment passed, until she answered…

"You're making a call?"

"Yeah." With that short word, I started walking to the door. But it fell short on my third step.

"Who?" Abruptly, I stopped my current stride.

I wouldn't say confused. I guess the word is curious, to the fact that Yukinoshita had the willpower and consent to ask me who I'm calling.

"What do you mean?" And did curiosity get the best out of me.

"I'm merely… curious on who may be the unlucky fellow to be called by such lowly organism." Dummy. Nincompoop. Hachiman.

I couldn't help but let out a sigh at the expected yet unexpected answer. But, since it would let out no harm, I guess it wouldn't be wrong to tell her.

"It's Isshiki." I answered in an annoyed tone as my fingers started tapping on the phone to check for the battery remaining. Instantly, my fingers no, my whole body started to shiver at the sudden gust of wind entering from the window.

Not to mention it was insanely quite. While rubbing my arms to slightly increase my body heat, I continued…

"Then, I'll be goi-"

"Wait." Once again, my first steps was brought to an abrupt stop. There was no words after that, until I decided to look back as a response.

If you would have the desire to witness a real woman being real scary, don't be looking over here because this is way scarier!

"May I be inquired of the reason for you to be calling her, Hikigaya-kun?" Scary!

"W-Why?"

With her eyes narrowed, "Isn't it obvious, Hikigaya-kun? As the higher-ups in society, I am merely fulfilling my duty to protect the innocent citizens of Chiba from devious perverts."

"Wait, wait? How is calling her make me a devious pervert?"

"You would be less of a devious pervert if you tell me your excuse." Maaan, this is going nowhere. Might as well tell her before I wouldn't even get the chance to straighten things up.

"Well, like I said. I've made a mistake. And it is something involving her." That's what I said.

Yukinoshita first took seconds pondering and contemplating my words. With her eyes back open, she spoke…

"Then I would very prefer if your conversation with Isshiki-san is to be held in the clubroom." Before I could answer, she continued…

"It would be much wiser if whatever you're saying to the girl to be in my range of hearing, don't you think?"

"What do you even think I'm gonna say to her?"

"I'm not sure. Something vulgar might match you."

"Well, then you're terrible at match-making." After that tiring exchange of words, I decided to accede to her qualms. Damn, woman. It was sympathy, consideration that made me want to get out from the room.

Unfair is world.

"Sure, sure." Sitting back at my desk, I searched for Isshiki's contact number on the phone at a fast pace, wanting to get this done with.

"You have Isshiki-san's phone number as well?"

"Yeah."

"…I see…" Found it.

Placing the phone on my right ear, a voice was heard from my front.

"Put it on speaker." What?

"What?"

"Hearing the conversation from both parties would have me a better grasp on what you are talking about. It is most efficient, after all."

"How is that efficient? After all, aren't you cautious about what _I_ say to her, not the other way around?" It's going to be too loud for my ears too. And having someone who likes to scream, wailing on the phone not caring about the condition of the ear of the receiver isn't helping me.

"I'd have to take note that it is Isshiki-san you are calling. God knows what words she's going to use to lead you to a one-sided misunderstanding." Had to be cautious to everyone, huh? And how is Isshiki not answering yet?

"You're being sceptical to anyone, Yukinoshita." I commented as the phone was brought to my eye level.

"Thank you."

"Okay, even _you_ should know that wasn't a compliment." A chuckle.

"I suppose you know which button to p-"

"Shut up." Another one.

Thus, the beeping sound that is casually heard before the receiver picks up the call is heard for the whole clubroom to hear. Wouldn't say the long awaited answer was unexpected, but the call was eventually answered.

"Yahallo, Senpai!" This answered the reason why I'm reluctant to put it on loudspeaker. A glare was sent Yukinoshita's way although the receiver remained calm and collected. With the initial unwillingness, I responded…

"Yo…"

"Still sticking with that usual greeting, huh?" Got a problem, woman? "What's the occasion, Senpai? Do you seriously couldn't wait for the weekend to spend some time with me? Although the notion is appreciated but it's quite unappealing so please stop it." Your tone is seriously screaming that you're having a fun time with this, though.

After her words, I registered the aura and sense of coldness from my front. In which I did my best to ignore.

"Well, yeah… about that, Isshiki…"

"…What about it, senpai?" Although it was distant, the sudden change in her behaviour of words were caught by the ear.

Well, I guess you could predict the mistake I was talking about earlier, me.

"I already had things to do this Saturday." To think that was the only thing I could phrase, after all that thinking I've been wasting my precious time for. But that _is_ the only thing I could and should do. It was a mistake I myself made, after all. Sugar-coating it would only make me a lesser guy.

Silence became the loudest sound after my unforgiving statement that I actually thought about filling the large hole. But then her voice responded…

"With who?"

…Not a question I would've expected her to ask though.

"What do you mean?" I've been asking these type of questions that even I'm getting annoyed.

"You had something to do this weekend, right? With who?" Her voice was not cheery nor malicious. I'd say it is, 'maintained'?

I took a glance at the lone figure it front of me as she took a slow sip of cup of tea in a manner of a rich, smug lady. Taking it as a token of approval, I responded…

"It's a study session. With Yuigahama and Yukinoshita." Thinking about it, I don't even know when or where exactly this study session is being held.

"…I see." You see.

"…"

"Well, I guess from how you're making your decision you already planned this before we did for our date, right?" It's a practice date, though. And drink your tea properly, Yukinoshita. It's spilling all over.

"Practice d-"

"Then look at the bright side, right? I don't think we ever did our date in an educational surrounding before."

"Yeah, yeah. I guess you'r-" What?! And you're not doing any better at drinking that tea, woman!

"Sorry, what?"

"Isn't it obvious, Senpai? I'll be joining you guys, of course!" With that cheery tone of hers, she explained cheerily.

"Uuhh, sure." Abruptly I covered the phone with my palm and turned to my front, "Is it okay for you guys?"

Without an answer, she first sent a glare to my direction albeit it was slightly faltering. Is it anger? Annoyance? Indignation?

Jealousy?

I took a better look, inspecting the details of her face for my conclusion.

…

No, no. No matter how you look at it, it's definitely undoubted fury.

"I suppose there's no avoiding the current circumstances," she spoke while tapping the surface of the table. "…I'm fine with it but… you might need Yuigahama-san's approval as well…"

"Yeah, I'm sure she's gonna be fine with it, too," I chippered after her response. Putting back the phone to hearing range, we continued the conversation. With a slight shiver from the sudden cold in my shoulder.

"What are you doing, senpai? You went quite all of a sudden."

"Yeah, was asking for Yukinoshita's approval on your sudden self-invitation." No harm done, would it?

"What do you mean 'self-invitation'?! Isn't it Senpai who told me about it?!" Didn't say anything along the lines of inviting you, though.

"…"

"Well, whatever it is, Yui-senpai and Yukinoshita-senpai is letting me come over as well right?"

"Actually, Yukinoshita's the only one I'm asking for approval from. Though I'm sure Yuigahama would say the same."

After my response, the other side of the call suddenly went uncharacteristically quiet.

"…What do you mean?" Hm?

"I don't get i- Ah. Oh, it's umm… Yuigahama went home early so, yeah." Uncharacteristically quiet again.

"…So it's only you and Yukinoshita-senpai, right now?"

"Uh, yeah."

"…Alone?" I'm not a devious pervert!

"Seriously, Yukinoshita already made this joke. I'm not going to do anything that defines me a pervert." Suddenly covering your body isn't justifying my statement, Yukinoshita.

"Wha- I- O-Oh, that's right. Well, I hope you could control your beastiliality, Senpai." I couldn't help but sigh. And 'beastiality' isn't a word, Isshiki.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well, I guess you could. You did practice controlling it just now." That statement piqued my curiosity. And truthfully, the person in front of me, as well.

"I don't get it." As I provided a response, I registered her smooth breath from my phone as I could predict she lessened her distance with her phone. With the aid of the loudspeaker, her voice was… engaging as ever.

"We _were_ alone at the student council room just now, weren't we?" The heck!?

As I tried to regain my composure, the sudden clank from the collision of a cup at high velocity with a table is heard. With eyes of a furious cat, she hissed…

"I believe your conversation can be brought to a halt now, Hikigaya-kun?" It was a suggestion, no a question. But that tone of hers just emphasized her verbiage was nothing more of an order.

And for now, I think it'd be best for me to accept it.

"W-Whatever you say, Isshiki. Then, I'm hanging up."

"Eehh, so early, Senpai! Let's talk more!" No, no, no. It might be fine for you but you're not the one receiving death-inducing glares from a death-inducing woman, aren't you?

"There's a schoolwork I need to get done right now. Would've been too lazy to do it in the house." Besides, who's gonna attend to Vita-chan if I'm busy in the house.

"…Okay then, Senpai." Hoooh, she actually relented. Although the schoolwork wasn't a lie.

"Anyways, you reached home yet?"

"N-Not yet. I'm still in the train. I g-guess another fifteen minutes." I see.

"Got it. Goodbye then. Be safe, Isshiki," I phrased while on standby to press the red button.

"Y-Yeah, Senpai. See you tomorrow." And the button is pressed.

…

As expected, the atmosphere in the clubroom was silent as ever. Although the coldness inhabiting my body and the gust of wind entering from the window isn't one of my expectations.

"I see you're having quite an amusement, Hikigaya-kun?"

"If you see that as an amusement, then I couldn't imagine what you do in your free time, Yukinoshita," I continued with a response.

"Ara, I believe different people have different things they find as a form of amusement in their lives."

"What do you mean?"

"I was merely stating something that you would find as a form of amusement, Hikigaya-kun. Namely, talking with innocent kouhais that are unbeknownst to your wild desires to put dirt on one's chastity." With a hand holding her chin such as the pose of The Thinker, she responded.

Knowing the conversation would've took this route, I grab hold of my bag at the side of a table.

"Me, embracing the life of a riajuu is as believable as you stopping to accuse me as Jiraiya-sensei's disciple." Rest in peace. Though it's already a long time ago.

"The fact that you already addressed him as 'Jiraiya-sensei' just strengthened my belief."

"Oh, right." I pulled the zipper and searched for my book.

"Truly, I strongly fear for the unlucky women that have to live their lives as your spouse." You never know, would you?! Maybe there is a woman that have a strange affinity towards cynical, pessimistic, dead-fish-eyed boys who occasionally cares and considerate to her condition and wellbeing.

"Well, better find one that doesn't care that much about that, huh?" Hah. You said it like it's gonna be a piece of cake, Hachiman you self-proclaimed judas.

After those words, silence struck the atmosphere as I found the book that I was searching for. Putting it on the table, I chance a look at my front to answer my curiosity to the sudden silence.

With a slight confusion, a contemplating expression greeted my gaze. While putting the book on the table, my curiosity and gaze, not yet faltered.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-No, it's nothing."

"I see." After, I brought out the pencil case and calculator from the bag. Yes, me it's Maths. It seems my ordeal took Yukinoshita's interest as she lifted her gaze back from her probably English novel.

"You did mention about having schoolwork to be done just now…"

"Yeah." Not to mention it had to be one of the subjects I despise the most.

"Science?" Thank God it's not.

"Maths." Getting myself started, the book cover is flipped open.

"Recalling back, I believe understanding Mathematics is to become one of your many flaws?"

"What do you mean 'one of many'? But, yeah. I'll try figuring it out first."

"…I see." While inspecting the questions that were given by the guy, I played with the tip of the pen.

Come on, Hachiman. If dancing with Yukinoshita-san is something you could master, wouldn't this just be a piece of cake?

…

Hachiman. It's the first question…

How can you mess up right at the start, oi!

"Judging from you crestfallen expression, I may conclude you're already having a difficult time on your first question." Chuckling ain't helping, woman.

"Why do Maths even exist?" I further buried my face on my exhausted hands, laid down on the table.

"Intelligence. Jobs. Future. The things I suppose you will never obtain." You know what? I think I'm just exhausted from the hard labour I had to do today that my brain cells are having trouble functioning. I guess doing it at the house is better, after all.

"Whatever. I'll do it at the house, I guess." Confirming my decision, I phrased. Although thinking it was a great time to take a nap, my head was still buried in my hands.

Silence inhabited the area awhile after, which brought me slightly at ease being in the peaceful atmosphere. Unexpected it was, but her voice suddenly filled in the gap…

"…I suppose there is no helping it." Her quivering tone and the hesitance in her voice made me slightly peculiar to the current situation.

"What?" My muffled voice responded to her statement. Yeah, albeit peculiar, I guess laziness is something it will never overcome.

My question was left unanswered. Although my sharp ears slightly register a soft grunt and the sound of footsteps gradually being louder and louder. A clank on the floor became the finishing sound as I shook my head slightly to soften my dizziness.

The sudden sense of coldness harbouring my body however, took my attention. As a result, I decided to lift my head back up. Upon allowing my vision to explore the current scenery, a cat is registered sitting at a very uncomfortable distance between mine.

After comfortably getting herself in position, she finished with a classic pull of a strand of hair behind her ear. It seems like my dumbfounded gaze finally caught her attention.

"Is something wrong?"

"Rather, I find it… abnormal?"

"What is?" Can someone even be more oblivious?

"Unless you're unaware, but you're currently sitting at a place that I wouldn't have expected you to sit at." At an uncomfortable distance too.

I took a glance at her initial seat where one chair is of course, absent between the two.

"Well, as I said. There's no helping it."

"Well, as I said. What?" After the spoken words, Yukinoshita landed her small hands to my source of eternal suffer and agony. Uncharacteristically, she utilized her fingers to play with the surface of the book. Seeing this, made me realize how oddly close of personality between this woman and her sister.

"Based on your recent expression, a situation in which you finished this task is something I would hardly see materialized. Unless, you were luckily given the assistance of a well-mannered being who is dedicated to live her life in helping pathetic human beings." Oh, yeah. Sure. Well-mannered.

"Sure…"

"Thus, from the process of elimination, I would likely deem to be the well-mannered being to help the pathetic human being. Namely, you." There's seriously nothing in my power at that point accept to sigh.

Grabbing hold of the pen, I got myself ready for the second round. Although the hope of wanting to get out of this is not yet depleted.

"You know? I don't want to trouble you and all. Besides, I could do this in my house. I'd just bother your reading session." Ugh. All this talking is making me feel tired all the more.

"The fact that you're actually being considerate of my situation just made it all the more unbelievable," she suddenly silenced after her words. "…For your information, this doesn't bother me at all. Besides, you'd just bother Komachi-san."

"How would this even bother he-"

"I strongly suggest, Hikigaya-kun, that you comply with your current situation. It is a matter of rarity after all for an elegant woman such as me to offer such humble assistance." With those knives-for-eyes look, I don't see how I can even not comply.

Just like she said, Hachiman. Comply, comply.

"Sorry for the trouble. Thank you for your assistance," I phrased with a slight bow to show how much of the remained courtesy I have left in my already strained body. Yukinoshita then replied with a "Hm" of satisfaction.

"Then…," as that was phrased, the raven-haired takes out a case from her blazer in which I believe contains an accessory that I have long become accustomed to see.

Of course I'd become accustomed to it. The one who bought it was me, after all.

She puts the spectacles on her clear, white face with her lips slightly curled. It was discrete, but I could tell she is smiling.

Don't know why, though.

"Let's get started."

* * *

Aaaagh, I'm seriously too tired to have a monologue about the torment and anguish brought upon the people that study Mathematics.

So let's just leave it at there.

As you can probably tell, my brain is exhausted. I don't know if that is legitimate or not, but hey, having to study Maths for 30 minutes straight with an egotist woman who casually spouts insults for every question that you have trouble answering, I suppose it is realistically possible.

Taking a glance to the clock, I realized that there is not much but 15 minutes left. Further realizing that my inevitable torture is almost coming to an end.

A soft sigh took back my attention as I turned my gaze to her…

"One question left, huh?"

"Really? I didn't even realize." I stared at the book and saw that her statement was correct.

"Despite your excellent results on the other subjects, I suppose Science and Mathematics are some things you will never master in your miserable life, huh?"

"Oi, oi. It's just the questions Math-sensei gave this time is crazy hard. I could've aced this if he'd just toned this down a bit." Maybe. "Besides, is the word 'miserable' even necessary?" She replied with a hand covering her lips and a chuckle.

Soon after though, her curled lips suddenly fades and slightly turned into a growl.

"What is unnecessary is some of the skills you master." Wait, wait, wait. Did this woman just praise me?

"What do you mean?" Curiosity got the best out of me again. Hence, I readied myself from the blow that I'm likely to get after that question.

But what came after, was a faltering gaze with a pink hue on her cheeks. I was about to comment on her sudden change, but then…

"If I would to provide an example, dancing, could potentially be one." Huh?

"Huh?" She quickly hid her gaze as I answered hers with a dumbfounded one.

"I-I mean, the fact that you're able require the skill in dancing is something I find not required," she phrased while still hiding her face. "That's how you escalated her interest on you too."

"Her? Who?" It was then she turned her face back to me. But instead of the expression I had expected, her face was screaming alleviated fury.

"Isn't it obvious?" she paused for a while, in which I think she'd hoped I would get the answer myself. Realizing it was going nowhere, she continued with a sigh.

"I'm talking about Nee-san of course." Ah. The owner of many toys.

"How is my capability in dancing be associated with that devil?" Thinking back I was, to the reason on why I harnessed the skill in ball-dancing. Before I could find an answer however, Yukinoshita spelled it out for me…

"Isn't it Nee-san that taught you the art of ball dance." The heck, art? "And the one who's been inviting you to be her partner in countless parties," she then finishes with a whisper. "Constantly, too…" Then, I decided to let in my own rebuttal.

"Oi, oi. It's not like I do things that is not beneficial for me. You know I'm not like that."

"Then how is being her partner beneficial to you?" Checkmate.

"…I don't know." I sent my gaze away to directions except her stern one.

The smooth air from the window enters our surrounding.

"…Adolescent imaginations aside."

"You're late."

Our conversation was brought to a pause as the air played with the smooth strands of our hair. The birds chirp. The dogs bark. The riajuus explode.

I was about to savour the imagination, but a cough was heard. A soft one, at that.

"Then, I believe we should continue for your last question, Hikigaya-kun," she suggested as her finger touches the page of my book.

"Guess so." Absorbing the last ounce of willpower in my body, I started working on the last problem.

But was it the small sentences, or the complicated numbers, Yukinoshita started discretely moving closer and closer to my direction, grinding the chair to the floor. It was obvious at this distance, the smell of her perfume was captured by my nose.

Oi, chastity. Chastity! Did you forget you have chastity?!

Fortunately, she finally stopped as our shoulders made contact, softly and gracefully. Wait, how is that fortunate?!

"Yu-"

"Did you find the solution to it?" she asked as she gawked herself slightly to inspect the question a lot better. _Unfortunately,_ this made our contact even more visible. Her exhales are practically registered in my ear and the pink on her cheeks is nowhere near to fading.

It isn't a common predicament that girls would get themselves in a close proximity to me. But when they do, that is when you know you have to let your guard up. Women, after all, have the tendency to care less about their surroundings.

Okay, if there's anyone you wanna sue for sexual harassment, feminists, it's the author okay? Not me.

Most of my willpower were used to focus on the task at hand.

Sharpened knowledge, after minutes, gave me ease in finishing the question. Thus, Yukinoshita accomplished none as she stared at my hand as it wrote the final answer. Yup. Of course I did this all by myself.

With a nod, "I see you've finally able to complete a question without my guidance," she phrased.

"It's nothing, really." I'm awesome.

Countering my smug behaviour, she turned her gaze to me accompanied by annoyance. It seems my exhaustion was contagious since Yukinoshita relented to release one of her vicious words and sigh.

Upon her response, I tilted my head the clock, wondering the current time. Seeing that it's already closing hours, I continued to notify her.

"Looks like it's 6 o'clock already. Time to close up shop, Miss President?" I suggested.

Yukinoshita at first, looked slightly shaken by proposition which is probably due to it being unexpected. She then looked up to the clock to make sure, which is something I find very Yukinoshita-like. Damn woman. Can't even trust my own eyesight.

"…I suppose so." Although curious on her unforeseen change of tone, I continued packing my bag and getting ready for myself to go out. Yukinoshita on the other hand, stood and stride to her initial seat to pack hers.

…

Being that I was now only standing like an idiot, waiting for her to finish the activity, I decided to carry her chair and bring it back to its original position. With a grunt, I started my walk.

Upon reaching the destination, I came to saw a visibly startled Yukinoshita as she visibly finished packing her bag. Yeah, must've been terrified on why I came straight to her direction. I know _I_ would.

"T-Thank you, Hikigaya-kun…," she said.

"Sure," I answered. Damn, that was tiring.

Walking out of the clubroom, I waited for her to finish locking the door while staring at the vast and wide hallway.

"You're done?"

"Yes." The key was inserted into her pocket.

While taking a look at my watch, I phrase, "You're going to have to send the key Hiratsuka-sensei, right?"

"Y-Yes." Was that a rude way of asking it? Sorry.

"Then you should better get going. Don't want it to get too dark," I suggested as a gaze is sent to the window to inspect our current surrounding.

"…True…" Grabbing hold of the strap of my bag, I continued.

"Then, I'll be going. Thanks for the he-"

"Wait." Once again for the day, I was instantly interrupted by her. Bringing my walk to a halt, I stared at her being.

At first, she was visibly hesitant, as if she was contemplating to the reason on why she told me to stop.

"…I-I think it'd be best if I went straight home today. Since it has been quite late, Hiratsuka-sensei might have went home too." But didn't we always close at this particular time? Wouldn't see the reason why Sensei would go back this early.

"Sure." Since I didn't particularly care, I went on with it while reminding myself to slow down the walking pace.

Thus after, we walked till reaching the gate of the school. I gave the sky a look and realized despite the time, it was unusually getting dark earlier today. I took a time contemplating my further action, and came to its decision.

"No butler picking you up?"

"As usual, no."

"Then…" I wouldn't say it was embarrassment or nervousness that made it difficult saying. I guess it was, worrying about her own comfort? Yuigahama isn't here to take the role, too.

"Do you need me to accompany yo-"

"Yes." Her words was shockingly quite loud, as if it was something coming out from the mouth without the permission of the brain.

With a crimson hue, "I-I mean… Yes. That would be best. Thank you, Hikigaya-kun," she continued. Her face still staring at whatever is interesting on the ground.

"No problem." I started our stride with my trustful and loyal bike at my left.

"Would it be fine for you? It would be quite worrying to know you're going back at the dark?" Worrying, huh?

"It's fine. I got this guy anyways," I answered Yukinoshita who is currently walking behind.

With the silence that followed after, I gave myself the rare chance to relish the cool breeze and astonishing scenery that the beloved Chiba has to offer its citizens. The birds chirped and flew and the trees danced and wave. Adding to the fact of the lack in people walking on the street made it much more peaceful.

I was starting to enjoy it, until the sudden appearance on my right took my attention. The person who made the appearance however, seems to avoiding my curious gaze.

…I suppose it is getting dark, huh? It would deem logical for her to close the distance with her bodyguard, since dangerous things are common to happen when it gets closer to the night. Heck, Yukinoshita might've become a victim of rape that is performed by a disgusting man. And I'd be knocking the heck out of the guy with a broom I bought from the store due to Komachi's never-ending pleas.

Yup.

As I expected and hoped, the air of awkwardness was nowhere to be felt. It was the usual mutual understanding about the affinity towards the situations we call silence.

As I unexpected however, she suddenly lets out a word…

"I have been contacting Okaa-san recently." What? Oh. Right.

"Yeah? How did it go?"

"She seems pleased about it. Knowing that I made some time to talk with her everyday." I started to feel some of the exhaustion go away after that statement.

"Good to know."

"If it's fine to you, I would like to return the favour."

"What favour?"

"Well, it was you who came up with the idea."

"Don't mention it. I was just spouting random ideas that came out of my head," speaking the truth, I did as we gradually see the shape of her large apartment. Meanwhile, the girl beside let out a soft chuckle.

"To think some of those that came out of your head is actually logical for once, I find it extremely bizarre."

"What is bizarre, is that you only find that idea from my head to be logical." The occasional banter then continued for a while until we reach the front door.

As we reached it, I slightly register a soft sigh coming from my right. As I turned my head to see her, the expression she was wearing wasn't one I would expect. It is one that people would see as melancholic, in a way as something she would always remember her current events.

Seeming that she got herself together, Yukinoshita met my gaze while a slight of her initial to expression still remaining on her face.

"Well then, Hikigaya-kun…"

"Yeah." I got myself ready to ride on my Dullahan.

"Thank you for keeping me company on my way home."

"Don't mention it." After getting myself seated, I turned my head to her.

As usual, the small, awkward and slightly adorable wave was sent my way. And as usual, I responded with a slight nod.

"Thanks as well for helping me out on that schoolwork." Can't be an arsehole to the end, right?

"Merely fulfilling one of my many responsibilities to the society." After a slight laugh at that statement from both parties, I made my way cycling to my humble abode. Although I could still sense her gaze from behind until I made the first turn.

* * *

Maaaaaannnn, wasn't this an exhausting day. The prospect and reality of knowing that this is how I'm going to spend my lifespan every day is making myself more fatigued. Might as well throw myself on the couch after getting home and ask for Komachi's kindness to make me a smoothie with my own Onii-chan appeals.

And also remembering that she have said she might be busy for a few days due to an assignment her lecturer brought up, I might be able to indulge myself in a longer interval of resting.

Thinking that, I registered a vibration on my pocket as the light from the phone suddenly came up. Making sure there was not much vehicle around, I took it out and carefully look at the caller's number.

Wait? But she did say she was busy. Maybe she thought I forget.

But the prospect of hearing her voice made me more inclined to answer it. And no, I'm not being a pervert. It's just the words, the tone of her voice can be clearly heard and seen that there was no sense of malice nor evil coming out from her mouth. It was just pure, as clear as the white sky.

Pressing the green button, her voice was immediately heard…

"Haro Haro, Hikigaya-kun!"

* * *

 **Conversation with Yukinoshita**

 **7:00 PM**

 **Yukinoshita :** Good evening, Hikigaya-kun.

 **Me :** A bot? Are you a bot that manage Yukinoshita's communications on the phone?

 **Yukinoshita :** The fact that you tried engaging a conversation with one you proclaimed as a bot is already a whole new level of stupidity.

 **Me :** …I guess it _is_ you. It's just your greeting was so right, it felt so wrong.

 **Yukinoshita :** My apologies. Then I shall correct it.

 **Me :** Yukinoshita just apologized? I need to screenshot this.

 **Yukinoshita :** Good evening, Hikigaeru-kun.

 **Me :** Why did you have to change my name and not the greeting?!

 **Yukinoshita :** Good dog, Hikigaya-kun.

 **Me :** How is that a greeting?!

 **Yukinoshita :** Rest in peace?

 **Me :** …1998–2017.

 **Yukinoshita :** Since you are able to come up with a reply, I suppose you have reached your household.

 **Me :** Of course I have _reached my household._

 **Yukinoshita :** Then I suggest you have a good rest, Hikigaya-kun.

 **Me :** Yeah, yeah. Still contemplating where to have it, though.

 **Yukinoshita :** I may come with a suggestion on the location where you can have a good rest.

 **Me :** Where?

 **Yukinoshita :** You can rest _in peace._

 **Me :** Peace off.

 **Me :** Pun is intended, by the way.

* * *

 **Anyone wanna skip the occasional excuse that I do every chapter for this series, it's below Mr. Lenny.**

 **Soooo…**

 **There's this thing, the MOE of Malaysia came up for the most senior students harbouring the schools in this country, which is SPM (Malaysia…Education Certificate? Idk). To put it in a nutshell, it's a bucket load of examinations.**

 **Soooo…**

 **Basically it's the gateway for students before entering university or college in which case is familiar with other countries. As a result, this brain neeeeedddss to be filled up with KNAALAAYJJJ (Tai Lopez, look it up.)**

 **Soooo…**

 **Catching up to this fanfic – in which I very hold dear – is something I couldn't do for these past few months. I've tried controlling my schedule, like, doing one after the other but I'm so much of a dumbass that I couldn't concentrate to the both of 'em.**

 **Soooo…**

 **Yeah, it's obvious which one's more important at that time right? Since it finally ended (thank goodness), this would probably be updated at a faster rate. Emphasis on 'probably'. Nonetheless, the new chapter is out anyways! YAAAYYYYYYYYY!**

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **As always, pleeaaaaseeee drop of a review after reading this chapter. Especially _this_ chapter! Some might not realize it, but I kind of changed the, writing pattern so I could explore a bit more and hoping it could better my writing. And since it's Yukinoshita's, I reaaallly enjoyed writing this one. I don't know, English have always been a language that I see and learned as… free (as in no boundaries)? That it makes me feel motivated to try writing in different ways. So, sorry if this was, like, too long. That's why, feedbacks and comments are hiiighhlyy appreciated!**

 **Oh yeah, I guess this could be said. So, what triggered me to write this fic immediately after the Chemistry exam's ended was _katjaguar_ 's review, about me deciding not to continue. Triggered me like crazy man! Yeah, you better be looking forward! But, thank you.**

 **Please correct me if I got Hikigaya's lifespan wrong.**

 **See you soon, guys.**

 **.lrig tseb rof retpahc tseB**

 **Sorry.**

 **.emanresu sih sa citehtap sa si citirC nifnaF**

 **Not sorry.**


	8. Motherly Green

If we humans came to a common sense in basing our actions and decisions in life by desires, then the coming of change would be something we surely repel. Living the life in a constant, unchanging atmosphere with the absence of unknowing and mysterious predicaments, is something that is expectantly preferred by the majority.

Although the aforementioned statement is also subjective and highly debatable.

Let it be imagined, ourselves living a life of those we constantly see on the streets, tarnishing their pride by begging for a speck of those we have on our wallets and pockets.

Then came that fateful day, when the newspaper showed that you have won a grand fortune by an admission you have luckily put in. Or came a wealthy, unknown man who unknowingly puts a bag filled with money beside you while you were asleep, while knowingly attaching a note to it.

That would be said as a massive change to one's life. And truthfully, we would love that change.

Flipping the coin, you have started living a life as a wealthy merchant, spending whatever you own as you please and desire with the speck of those you have on your wallets and pockets.

Then came that fateful day, when the government delved in your plethora of bribe activities in order to increase the wealth you've already own – in which I already considered that bribery is the only solution in getting rich – and bring you down to the depths of bankruptcy. Or came a poor, unknown man with an intention of a robber into your house and somehow grab every valuable possession of your own.

That would be said as a massive change to one's life. And it would be something we truly abhor.

Okay, the examples are literal but bear with me here.

Hypothetically speaking, change is not something humans hate.

It isn't something we love either.

What matters is the things that change brings with it; either it is a change with misfortune, or a change with benefits.

Humans hate change with misfortune. And we love change with benefits.

Living in a life full of deceit and pride, pretending that we are content with what we already own is something human.

Thus, in itself, humans are nothing but ignorant hypocrites.

…

How did it came to this monologue, you may ask?

It isn't something big, really. Could be said to be equivalent with how eventful my life is, really.

Uneventful, really.

To start it all off, let's say there's a large, ancient library that is currently filling my vision. While the sporadic sounds of birds and other homo sapiens filling the currently cold atmosphere.

Staring at the unnecessarily high stairway I was, as the feeling of anguish on the muscles at my feet harbouring my body. Hands were further buried into the pocket at the sudden arrival of a gust of wind.

It wasn't very much crowded, so contemplating my further actions at the middle of a walking space wouldn't be that much of a big deal. The actual _big deal_ is the fact I decided to drag my body all the way from my beloved sanctuary to the rarely visited Chiba Library.

Rarely visited by me, that is.

Now here's where the reason of my arrival to this location come in.

You see, there are those moments when your parents started talking in the morning about an upcoming visit by their colleagues or friends. Basically people that are eventually going to disrupt your daily weekend activities, albeit packed or uneventful.

Although I'm very much sure my existence isn't something they would be fairly proud of, but the manner of introducing your mating products to other people is in fact a normality. It gives yourself a sense of security, being acknowledged of your ability in raising a child that is good-natured and warm-hearted.

But looking at me, I'm sure the sense of acknowledgement would've depleted.

Thus, with the kind intention of sparing the Hikigaya clan's honour, I retreated myself from the house at the arrival of the guests to the town's library, with the hope of indulging myself into an interesting novel that have been stored. With the excuse about the test that was _supposedly,_ maybe, going to come up, I asked her permission to absent myself from the meeting.

In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm doing them a favour if you think about it. They could boast to their friends about their son that is too busy studying in the library. That is definitely _not_ just because he was too lazy on meeting you guys.

Therefore, here I am. Wouldn't be surprised that Mom actually relented with it. Komachi is there to catalyse the cheerful atmosphere in the family anyways.

The wind strengthened its speed, as if the option of me entering the library is to become of its favour. Gawking up to the door, I released an exasperated sigh.

"The stairs are too high though," as if complaining would get me somewhere, I started the walk with high amount of reluctance.

Upon reaching the entrance, I immediately opened the door providing the cold air of the outside to the inside of the large building. Wouldn't want to waste too much time out on the cold when there is a warm confinement in front of your eyes.

I first absorbed the contents and atmosphere of the place with my vision before initiating my further action. My feet started walking in a slow, calming pace.

Looking back, I started questioning myself to the reason why I haven't gave the library of Chiba much of a visit. The monotonous lifestyle I'm living in should've been a prime factor at making me a constant library visitor. I suppose reading in my own abode is something more preferable. Besides, libraries don't have Vita-chan that I can play with when I get bored.

Shoot. Forgot to bring her with me.

As I walked, the beautifully organized bookshelves and tables became a sight. There was a few amount of classical paintings and pots of plants to give the library a bit more colour.

Plenty of what I'm currently seeing, are those of my expectations in a library.

A librarian sorting out books at the reception desk.

A grown man typing actively on his keyboard.

A girl trying to reach a book on a bookshelf.

…

I stopped.

…

And stood.

…

Seconds more.

...

And currently, nothing is yet to happen.

I turned my head to the tables, in which a majority of people is currently sitting at, in which there isn't that many people in the first place.

Come on. Ain't anybody seeing this? You're getting a chance to be a hero here.

I stared back at the girl that is still vainly continuing her conquest. Tiptoeing, as I could see her doing, isn't doing any good either.

Okay, listen. It's not I didn't want to help, alright. I'm not that immoral. And since this is a girl, wouldn't it increase my morality even more?

I am confidently sure that standing here as a spectator would've given more of a favour than coming in to the rescue. I can already picture the terrified expression on her face as I make my way to help her out.

This unbelievable situation made me sigh. Those riajuus, they desire the life filled with excitement and romance but when the time comes, you're not embracing it? A romance situation is currently in front of you, you ignorant!

And the girl is already like, well, o-of my preferences is like, w-wel-

Get your sick head out of there, Hachiman.

Seeming that the whole situation is going nowhere, with no charming, tall guy to be found and the girl being not even close to getting her book, I started walking to her direction.

Well, wouldn't have expected those riajuus to spend their teenage years in a library, right?

Getting closer to her, I could gradually inspect her details. White shoes, yellow sundress and a peach jacket to top it all off, I suppose she's the kind of person that gives a sense of delight and happiness to the people around her.

My eyes then made its way to her face. In which got me slightly taken aback.

Not to the fact that she was beautiful. But how I did not recognize her from the start.

The viridescent hair, the hairclips on it, and the braids that emphasize her very character. How did I not?

Shaking my head off by the slight irritation on my poor eyesight, I continued my stride.

Slightly knowing the girl's usual demeanour in school, I wouldn't think she be sporting a scared nor annoyed expression upon my arrival. But due to past experiences, I wouldn't really push my expectations.

Reaching the intended destination, I stood facing the row of bookshelves at a respectful distance between us. She, as expected, realize my sudden appearance and brought a quick halt to her mission.

"Oh?" A curious expression adorned on her face. Decided that a greeting wouldn't be compulsory, I looked up to the row of books she was looking at.

"Which one?" Making better use of my vocal chords, I kept the talking short.

"O-Oh..," she still looks quite puzzled at first, but then continued, "The black one."

What?

"…Shiromeguri-senpai."

"Yes?"

"…Almost every one of 'em is black, though." I stared hopelessly, thinking that my mind would magically bring forth her desired book.

"O-Oh, right. Sorry." After the abrupt apology, she lets out a chuckle.

Might I say it was… calming.

She then joined me on staring to the row of books and for some reason, readied herself for a jump. The girl then, as her pose had shown, jumped slightly with a hand at the highest point of the jump.

The book then was barely touched.

"D-Did you see it?" she asked while instantly straightening her dress.

"I suppose so. Although you could've just pointed which book you wanted." Luckily, it was at the height that doesn't require me tiptoeing, thus conserving my small amount of energy.

After my statement, she lets out a giggle. Again.

Pulling the book out, I finished the bustle with a grunt. I gave the book a quick look on its title.

 _Guides on Writing the Perfect Essay_

Would've expected no less from a former StuCo president. Although not knowing if it is a break in college or not, I presume Shiromeguri-senpai would be the kind of person to study in all times of her life.

I would say she is an equivalent to Yukinoshita. Except she's polite.

After being acknowledged of the title, I give the book to her.

"Thank you..," in a somewhat grateful tone, she smiled at my direction, seemingly being a token of her appreciation.

"No problem." After finally getting that out of the way, I turned and walk back to my initial position.

Think again, what kind of book I am supposed to indulge myself in this place? Pretty sure they don't provide light novels and mangas in he-

"H-Hikigaya kun..!" I abruptly stopped my walk.

Being that we are in a library, I registered her shout that was made in a most quite way as possible. I turned my head, curious to her sudden calling.

Was it the wrong book?

With the book hugged to her chest, her smile made its way back to her face.

And it was… quite mystical than ever.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

* * *

I suppose, that was how it all started.

Although the prospect of having to do this for a month now still boggled my mind. Of course, the idea of having a study group every night of the weekdays isn't something that came out of this head.

Yes. It came out of her head.

For some reason, Shiromeguri-senpai is known to my excellent, tremendous and praiseworthy results when it comes to Japanese Literature. In which I think is one of the perks of being the president.

But to think she would know my results among the hundreds of students in the school. She must've really kept every students' into attention, huh?

Putting it in a nutshell, she started asking me for a favour, which is having a study group every night of the weekdays to help her on Japanese Literature. A subject in which she surprisingly have difficulty understanding.

As to counter my rejection to her favour, she also gave an intriguing offer. Where when I would consult her in writing an essay, the girl would help me out in everything else. Namely tough, strenuous, gruelling, and back-breaking schoolwork.

Upon that, we got ourselves a beneficial deal. And everything inexplicably stayed the way they are for a whole long month. And the feeling of fatigue and annoyance did not come over me, surprisingly.

Even so when I already have an exhausting day behind me, the fact that I'm riding my bike to the library actually became a reality.

I slowed the bike down, making the turn.

" _W-What did you say, Shiromeguri-senpai?"_

" _Hm? That we can have our study session tonight?"_

" _What about that crazy assignment you said you were having?"_

" _I finished it!"_

" _Super-fast!"_

" _Hehehe… It wasn't that much, really."_

" _I see…"_

" _So, h-how is it, Hikigaya-kun? Can you come?"_

Okay, the decision that I went with just now was probably and tremendously out of character. With the activities I amazingly went through this morning did much in catalysing my fatigue.

And then there's her assignment that can be put into notice. She did mention last week about an overwhelmingly difficult assignment she needs to go through – that can be further seen its difficulty by her expressions. In which usually, is bubbly and cheery.

Even though we didn't have the study session in Thursday and Friday, the fact that she finished in a short interval of four days is seriously bizarre. Adding to the fact that she might've not got enough rest from working on the assignment.

And so, for the better of both of us, I brought forth my considerate suggestion. In which got redundantly countered after.

To be honest, I suppose that my body is gradually being accustomed about it, I wasn't feeling exhausted to the point that I'd feel like passing out. Probably due to this sort of ordeal being continuously repeated for a month.

But really, I just took her own well-being into consideration. Wouldn't she feel even a little bit tired after that?

This played inside my head at the time, until she uncharacteristically spoke...

" _Hehe.. I-I just thought that it's been quite a while..."_

...

And the prejudice inside my head went instantly away.

Then it came to me, that Shiromeguri-senpai really needs to take a breather. And this just might be her way of having it.

If you could call nagging about your kouhai's eating habits and daily activities as a way of resting, that is.

Hence, after an hour worth of resting inside my sanctuary, not to mention replying to messages that greatly induced my annoyance, I once again am out of the house.

But nevertheless, here I am, standing again in front of the archaic Chiba Library. Dullahan – that's what I'm going to call him now, by the way – is parked at its place, beside the few amount of bicycles currently inhabiting it.

Beside UniChiba, I was informed that this library is also a venue located close to her dormitory. So there wouldn't be a need for her to use any mode of transportation beside her own pair of feet.

Adding to that, apparently my desired university to be applied to do not allow the entrance of outsiders except for those who only desire to visit its citizens. This, of course also applied to its library. So, me going there is a no go.

But to compare the distance of this library and the other, it is an axiom that UniChiba's is closer to her. The fact she could drag her legs all the way here rather than a place closer to her, did more in alleviating my respect to her.

Must've been crowded there, huh?

With the cold from the wind, I opened the large door accompanied by the loud creaking sound from the friction between the old door and the old floor. The slight echo that was heard after, gave me the assumption that there weren't many people currently here.

I stared at the vast ceiling, giving away a slight sense of deja vu.

"Oh? Hikigaya-kun, you're already here?" I turned to meet the voice.

Glasses. Purple hair that meets its end at her shoulder, in which looked like it splattered in all directions on her head. Like an octopus.

Basically, it's like a mess. But wouldn't say it's not a good way to have your own image.

"Good evening, Kumiko-senpai." With miniature courtesy, I slightly bowed. The person continued walking at my direction with apparently a white-coloured mug at hand.

A hand made its way to her mouth to cover a yawn, "Shouldn't it be 'good night', though?" Suppose so.

"Do you see Shiromeguri-senpai anywhere?"

"Yep. In fact, I just gave her a goodbye just now. Thought about giving this to her before I leave," she phrased while lifting the mug slightly to emphasize her statement.

"Coffee, huh?"

"Yeah. But then I saw you came in. So I thought you could pass this on for me," she motioned her hand to the front, giving me the indication to take it.

"Will do." The warmth from the cup had shown this was just being brewed. It did good in supplying me heat from the cold in the outside world. But wait?

"Does the library even allow drinks in here?" I asked while she grabbed a coat from the reception desk. Perhaps already getting to leave, she walked back to my direction.

"See it as a perk of being a librarian."

"More like there's no one here to be a witness," she then pats my back.

"Mouu, you're too uptight, Hikigaya-kun." More like realistic.

"Well, whatever it is, thank you, Kumiko-senpai. On behalf of her." I thanked her while gazing at the well-brewed coffee which I wouldn't even get a chance of tasting.

It's after that I felt a pointy finger poke my cheek slightly enough to make me turn.

"It's Kumiko-san," A pout, "You're seriously making me sound old, Hikigaya-kun."

"Ah... sure." Well, if she wants it, that's fine. Less tiring, too.

Upon my response, she continued her stride to the exit.

"Good night, Hikigaya-kun. Thank you for coming. She's at the second section." She sent a wave at my direction in which I replied with a slight bow.

Then the door closed. And I walked to the designated area.

I savoured the warmth of the mug at the remaining seconds during the walk. The numbers hanged at the ends of the large bookshelves were given higher attention.

Then I stopped at the bookshelf hanging the sign displaying the number '2'.

Expectedly, there she was, fiddling with a pen while wearing her usual carefree expression. Currently working on whatever exercise there is on her book.

Walking too her direction, I realise the slight change on her appearance.

Glasses, which is displayed at the same colour of her hair, is currently being adorned on her face. I looked as she gave it a small push with her finger to the bridge of her nose, probably not being too accustomed to it.

Is Shiromeguri-senpai's eyesight at a low of a level? I'd have to say this is the first time I've ever seen her wearing one.

Well, couldn't say it didn't fit her. Because it really did.

At a closer distance, she finally saw my arrival to her table. The smile she instantly wears were too sugary, though.

"Haro Haro, Hikigaya-kun!" she shouted while correcting both her glasses and sweater.

I seriously might get diabetes from this. And you shouldn't shout in the library, Senpai.

Heh. Even my brain got tired to address what I used to call her.

"Yo." She giggled at my response, followed by a curious expression as her gaze fall on my hand.

"That..," I gestured the mug to her side and place it on the wooden table.

"Coffee," I answered as I have myself seated at the also wooden chair in front of her.

She then wears a look of admiration, one that I would've expect from her.

"Ohhh! It's still warm too!" Wow, at this rate I couldn't even inform her that we're in a library. But since there isn't anyone here to disturb, I can't say something's wrong with shouting in here.

"Yeah, I met her at the front just now. Kumiko-san told me to bring it to you," I provide an honest answer.

I zipped open my bag and rustled my hand into it. Currently looking for the books I wanted revised, I realise the sudden silence at my front. I turned my gaze to her as a result.

"Is something wrong?" I asked to the person that was already staring at me the moment I turned to her.

"O-Oh, no, it's just..," she went silent for a moment. "I didn't know the library allowed drinks in here."

I shrugged in response, "One of the perks in being a librarian, she said." She chuckled at that.

The desired books were then put on the table.

"How's school?"

"As per usual." I once again see Shiromeguri-senpai adjust her glasses at the corner of my eye.

Bringing out the pencil case, I gazed to her, thinking about asking on her change of appearance.

"You're wearing glasses today?"

"Oh? Y-Yeah..," she answered with a smile.

"Did you hurt your eyesight or something?"

"Umm, no. I saw it at the convenience store. Thought it'd be a waste not to buy it." So there's nothing wrong with her eyesight, huh? Kind of glad hearing that.

"I see..," I responded while turning the cover of my book.

The silence that followed after is now filled with the sound of spinning ceiling fan right above us. I was about to indulge in the moment until Shiromeguri-senpai continued...

"Does it look weird?"

"What is?" I turned to her, getting a better understanding of her sudden question.

With a finger pointing at her cheery face, "The glasses..."

"Well... I suppose it fits you," I answered with an honest reply, in which I receive a small gratitude in return.

"So then!" Her hands clapped as a sound effect to the exclamation, "Let's get started!"

"Suppose so."

"Which one do you want to get done?"

"Every one."

"That's impossible, Hikigaya-kun!"

"Push it to the limit." Always wanted to say that. Always wanted to stay away from doing that. Got to remember scratching that off from the bucket list.

The girl opposite me however, seems to pay no heed to my badass one-liner and appears to be thinking with her fingers touching her chin.

"Is there any schoolwork you need to be done doing?" she asked as a product of her thought process.

And once again, I responded with an honest reply, "Yukinoshita helped me out on finishing it at school."

"O-Ohh... So I guess that is said and done, huh?"

"Yeah. So I thought about revising the ones I couldn't understand a speck about in school here."

She then second my notion, "Yup! I guess you could do that."

I nodded slightly to her agreement. Seconds after, both of us brought our gazes back to our own respective books.

Our study session unofficially started and is now filled with questions asked back and forth regarding our own respective subjects.

"What does parasitism supposed to mean again?"

"I guess it's the relation between two organisms, in where one organism benefits from another."

"Hoohh? Sounds like an efficient way to live."

"Eh?! But you'll cause great inefficiency for the other party though. Since whatever nutrition that you obtain is by stealing from what the other organism has."

"Hoohh? All more to the reason why it is an efficient way to live."

"...Hearing you say this, I'm glad this type of symbiosis is only applied to animals and plants."

"Hoohh? Then I don't mind being the first."

"Hikigaya-kuunn."

I presume it goes the same way as our study sessions that were held before.

"I'm always having trouble in writing long sentences. What do you even write in it to get it very long, Hikigaya-kun?"

"Other than combining the the sentences you make with those conjunctions, you could always put the the adjectives after every word. And in the the essay, you could always add the the word 'the' twice every time you use it."

"Hikigaya-kun... Why did you repeat the word 'the' every time you said it?"

"...I guess it wouldn't work if you say it, huh?"

"Don't think it would work even if you write it, Hikigaya-kun." I hope it worked.

The library was filled with her and my enthusiastic and stoic voice. And whenever silence came in it was undoubtedly a comfortable one.

I didn't need to turn to the clock hanging at the wall to know it's been an hour of gruesome studying. As it seems my fatigue is already fulfilling the infformation to my body.

The exhausted condition that is in my body resulted to a release of an equally exhausted yawn.

"You're sleepy, Hikigaya-kun?" Shiromeguri-senpai as she saw my action at the corner of her eye, turned to me and asked the question.

"Maybe," I answered unmanly as my arm is stretched to the direction of the ceiling.

"You could take a nap for a while," she suggested as a soft smile crept on her face. With the glasses she's wearing, I felt a slight sense of freshness at the view.

The very notion is in fact intriguing, so I wholeheartedly took note to that.

"Yeah, maybe I should." A brief chuckle was heard after my response, and the girl in front turned back to her book on the table.

It was then I saw Shiromeguri-senpai slight twitch on the eye as she ggazed on to her book. Her fingers tapping on the table, indicating her difficulty in reading what is on there.

Despite its purpose, I assume the glasses is giving her a hard time in reading. Provided that she wore it for a quite a time. She did say it was something she bought from a convenience store, not an actual glasses shop.

Seeing her ordeal continues, I decided to ask her about it...

"Not thinking about taking it off, Shiromeguri-senpai?" My goodness. This fatigue is seriously getting to me. The heck kind of question is that, Hachiman?

"Eh?" She instantly turned to my direction with an expected colour of pink that grazed just slightly on her cheeks.

I took the chance to correct my mistake while gesturing my hand to my own eyes, "The glasses."

I was slightly taken aback by her response. In which instead of the colour on her cheeks being subsided, it grew clearer all the more.

Shiromeguri-senpai then clumsily fiddled the side of her glasses with an audible gasp that was kept in her mouth. I stared curiously at the sudden change of behaviour.

As a response, she gave a brief giggle and asked, "I guess it does look weird, huh?"

"No it's just, I saw you were twitching a little bit while reading the book," I corrected, "Thought that thing is giving you a hard time." I once again have my finger pointed but this time to her own eyes.

In this concise exchange of words, I realized the colour on her cheeks wasn't even close to disappearing. The girl grazed her braids for a while as she seems to contemplate her further action.

"Ah. But you don't have to take it off if you're not comfortable about it. It's more of a suggestion in my part." I decided to correct my misbehaviour.

Shiromeguri-senpai then met eyes with mine and continue on with her response, "N-No it's fine, Hikigaya-kun..." With her hands gesturing it is fine.

A short silence filled the air after as the sound of creaking fans became audible again. I was just going to initiate the suggestion she recently made until her voice breaks the muteness of the library.

"I guess... it is kind of hard to read with this," she spoke the statement. I responded with nothing, thinking it'd be unnecessary.

Her hand then made its way to her ear and pulled the glasses off her face. The glasses was put to the side as she pulled a strand of her long hair behind her ear.

Her next move was unexpected however, as she hurriedly turned back to her book with her face almost unseen by my vision.

At the glimpse of it, I was able to see the slight eye bed under her eyes as she tried to focus herself back to her book. Needless to say it was there, but one couldn't say it's obvious if they were at a far distance from her.

...

That's normal, I guess.

Everyone have to keep their appearances in check at times. And Shiromeguri-senpai is no exception. There might've been a quite amount of people on her way here or in the library that made her have the need to wear the glasses.

But since there isn't anyone here anymore, wouldn't she could take the glasses of then?

Maybe she forgot?

As I mind continued to wander, an unwarranted yawn came out of my mouth. And I stretched my hand to the side.

Think I should take her advice into consideration. There is only but a half an hour left, so I thought taking a nap isn't that bad.

"I think I'll take a nap after all, Shiromeguri-senpai," I phrased as I got myself on standby.

The college woman didn't turn her head to me as she answers my statement with her gaze still on th book, "O-Okay, Hikigaya-kun. I'll wake you up when we're finished." As always.

I gave a curious look to her direction and turned my head to our surrounding. As expected, there's no one left in the library.

I turned my head back to her as I saw her troubled expression in continuing the essay she's writing.

...As I thought, the eye bed isn't doing any difference to her face, at all.

Before I tucked myself to bed, I spoke, "The bed under your eyes isn't that obvious." My head was now tucked in my folded arms and rested on the wooden and warm table.

"Eh?" I didn't need to turn back to her to know she's now facing me. It is just now her expression that is a mystery.

Already feeling exhausted just to carry my head back up to face her, I continued staying in my arms with a muffled voice.

"Besides," a yawn suddenly came to me, "I don't think your bea- look, is anywhere to being disrupted." I'm pretty sure half of what I just said is gibberish due to it being said at the process of my yawn. But I was too tired to correct anything, and went to my beloved Dreamland.

With the soft breeze from the air-conditioner, and the pure warmth from the table, I dozed off.

* * *

And I woke up.

And it's already the end of our study session.

How I could tell?

Because this girl told me. It has become a habit, where I would casually take a nap at the end of our study and the girl being on duty to wake me up from my stupor.

It was a habit. And I knew it would something that will always be the same.

...But why?

Instead of being the same, why is today different?

Instead of the occasional pat on the back which had to be done frequently in getting me off my slumber...

Why am I getting a relaxing massage on the shoulder instead?

"Oh, you're already up, Hikigaya-kun." Her cheery voice fed my ears as I felt slightly confused at our current predicament.

"Y-Yeah."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up yet." How can you not wake me up if you're doing this?

My body, however, is feeling the opposite of my command as I could feel the relaxation seeping into my body. Her small hands are registered to continued massaging my neck.

"I'm supposed to be sorry. How long did you do this?"

"Umm..," Shiromeguri-senpai appeared to be thinking, "About five minutes." That long and I didn't wake up?

"I-It's okay now, Shiromeguri-senpai. I'm all up." The sudden feeling of guilt came to me at the thought of the more exhausted fellow bestowing their good deed to the more pathetic fellow.

The girl still havee her hands massaging me and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Very sure." I willingly straighten my body as to justify my point.

"Okay then." At the end, her hands gave my shoulder one soft press and caressed it to her fingertips.

I hope my dumbfounded expression isn't that obvious, as she made her way back to her side of the table. The books and pencils were then arranged and I see the spectacles was already put in its case.

A green one too.

After giving my body a onne long stretch, I followed suit and carry on my own belongings. Putting the books in place, I see the cup that is unexpectedly brimming with the air that came out of it.

"You made another one?" I asked as I stared at the freshly-brewed coffee.

Placing the books in her bag, she turned to me, "Oh. Y-Yeah. Thought about making another one," she chuckled.

I once again gaze to the filler of thirst. My throat felt drier every second at seeing it. Too bad, huh? Should've brought my own cup.

"That's for you, Hikigaya-kun."

"What?" I abruptly turned to her as the words came out of her mouth.

"Yeah. I thought it would relief the exhaustion a bit," she continued while zipping her bag.

"I see..," Hearing her reason, I once again gaze to the cup with the feeling f hesitance in my mind.

...This was her cup.

She drank from this.

Hurting my neck right again, my head was turned to her direction. And I was greeted by her eyes with her lips curled further at my gaze. The bed under her eyes did nothing in affecting her cheery smile.

...What are you thinking, Hachiman? Of course she had washed it first.

Taking the cup and cherishing its warmth in my hands, I started our walk.

"Not drinking it here, Hikigaya-kun?"

"I can drink it while we walk." My ears register her footsteps beings closer and faster as to catch up with me.

"It's going to spill all over, though."

"I'll be more careful, " I reasoned before taking my first sip.

Soon enough, we were walking side by side and out from the library. The cold night of Chiba greeted us again with the gust of wind and leaves as its company.

Making our way down the stairs, Shiromeguri-senpai spoke, "You're exhausted now right, Hikigaya-kun? I don't think you need t-"

"The one who should be exhausted is you. I don't think I even deserve the status of being exhausted." Besides, it's seriously getting darker right now.

Reaching the end of the stairs, I gestured her to continue our walk to the destination. The usual walk to the usual destination.

"Let's go." The green-haired was thinking for a moment and came to her decision with a smile.

"Thank you, Hikigaya-kun..." With that we continued our stride to her dormitory.

We continue with idle chatter, mainly about how both of our respective lives are going. Her college life was one she shared a lot about and my high school life was one she had to ask about first before I give an answer. Because really, what is even to talk about my activities at that place?

The chirp of birds greeted our senses as we reached the front of UniChiba, my desired university to be studying at.

It was also then that Shiromeguri-senpai seem to always join the chirp of the birds by preaching about the pros of this university.

I wouldn't say she became loud, but the contrast between the rates of her vocal chords being used before and after we reach the school is blatantly obvious.

She became an Isshiki. Except an Isshiki is more loud.

This time she started pointing me at the cafe that she claimed have the best of coffees served in Chiba. And did that intrigue my attention.

The stride continues with the accompaniment of streetlights and the moon. The coffee was occasionally sipped as to relieve the thirst in my throat after responding to her preachings.

The decision of mine to continue my studies in this place is undoubtedly influenced by Shiromeguri-senpai's advice and adverts. In all honesty, I might've gave other places a look if not for that.

I suppose she's the kind of student that constantly tries to bring in beneficial students into her choice of university, huh?

Well, I had to say you brought in the wrong person, Shiromeguri-senpai. I can't see anyone who benefits from me studying in this place. Beside my parents, that is.

Reaching the dormitory, it brings an end to our walk and an end to her advertisements.

"Thank you again for walking me back, Hikigaya-kun."

Taking a last sip from the remaining coffee that is inside the cup, I answered, "It's fine, Shiromeguri-senpai."

The girl suddenly joined the silence of the night as she fiddled with one of her braids. Seconds after, she finally continued...

"You know, Hikigaya-kun..."

"What?" While checking the condition of the bike, I asked.

"Don't you think addressing my name is too hard?" You have no idea. My monologues are even tired just by trying to saying your name. Even the author feels like having a finger ache typing your name.

"Umm... I suppose so."

"Then," almost immediately after my response she continued, "'Shiromeguri'."

"Hm?"

"How does that sound, Hikigaya-kun? Although it's still a bit long, you could drop the honorific." A smile that was coloured by the moonlight followed her suggestion.

"Y-Yeah. Sure..," I slightly stuttered at the sudden view.

And with that, she chuckled and gestured her hand to the direction of my hand.

"Oh it's fine, Shiromeguri. I can wash it at my house."

"It's okay, Hikigaya-kun. We also have sinks in our dormitory, you know? Besides, it's dangerous riding the bike with that in your hand." Good point.

"Then," I passed the cup to her hand in which she received with a smile.

After that, I got on my bike and getting ready on my next tiring expedition. I gave Shiromeguri one last look as she waved a small goodbye with the cup on her other hand. Occasionally, I replied with a nod.

"Good night, Hikigaya-kun."

"You too, Shiromeguri."

The soft breeze from the wind greeted my body as the bicycle moved gradually faster. The junction to the left from her dormitory is taken, and the sense of a stare from behind disappeared.

The chirps of the birds and the randomly flying leaves greeted me as I once again pass through the street of UniChiba. The stars above emphasize the majestic look of the moon as it continuously blinks in an untimely fashion.

" _May I bring forth a request of my own, Hikigaya-kun?"_

...

Do people say a silent night brings out one's fright?

" _It is one that only you can fulfill..."_

If they don't, then I might have made that up.

" _At Friday night..."_

But if they do...

" _Every Friday nights of your life..."_

I have to say it's true.

" _Be with me."_

* * *

 **Conversation with Shiromeguri**

 **10:45 PM**

 **Shiromeguri :** Hikigaya-kun. Are you there?

 **Me :** Yeah.

 **Shiromeguri :** Have you reacced your house?

 **Me :** 10 minutes ago, yeah. Safely, as expected..

 **Shiromeguri :** Gopd to hesr :)

 **Me :** ...You really didn't have to wait for me though. You're exhausting yourself.

 **Shiromeguri :** It"s gine, Hikigaya-kyn. Thwre's some thimgs needd sorting out in mu room as wel.

 **Shiromeguri :** Besidez, Umiko-chan"s here keping me conpany!

 **Me :** Okay, now I've reached my house, get yourself a pillow and go to sleep.

 **Shiromeguri :** Yeag... I thinj I'll dp tgat.

 **Me :** ...Please do.

 **Shiromeguri :** Okay thrn... Goid might; Hikigay

 **Me :** No, no, no. Shiromeguri, I know you're tired but can you please use the little ounce of willpower you have left to correct my name.

 **Me :** Shiromeguri, please wake up and mend the scar on my name.

 **Me :** Shiromeguri!

 **Me : ...**

 **Me :** Have a good night's rest, Senpai.

 **Shiromeguri :** Good night, Hikigay.

 **Me :** You're not exactly helping, Kumiko-san.

* * *

' **Nde...**

 **Ever had those times when you thought the time of leisure and relaxation have finally came to you after those gruelling times of horror and stress?**

 **...Well, it did happen to me.**

 **In fact, I'd say I had the most tranquil moment of my life after that. That I actually had the time to, you know, surf on whatever there is on the internet like any other slackers in the world.**

 **And of course, as in all of us, we would watch some of 'em animes that we missed!**

' **Nde...**

 **I came to a trailer featuring the upcoming (already coming now) anime movie that was going to come out.**

 _ **...I have a feeling you guys know where I'm going here.**_

 **As you guys may already know, it's that...**

 **Your Name.**

 _ **Uuugghh another guy that's going to preach about the beauty that is Kimi No Nawa. Just a usual day on the internet. Thanks for feeding the hype, weeb!**_

 **Bear with me! Oh, that wasn't how you react to it? O-Oh, okay sorry.**

' **Nde...**

 **I wasn't known to the hype about the movie at that moment oh and how lucky I was for that, thus I went to the nearest mall and watched it on the big screen.**

 **I'll keep this short.**

 **Wouldn't say I came out of the theatre with bag of tears in my eyes, but it broke me. I seriously don't know how else I would describe it.**

 **It seriously, broke me. So that's that. I went home in silence, browsing the internet and this website as to try resurrect the feeling of writing back into this fragile soul.**

' **Nde...**

 **I also went to Youtube.**

 **And somehow, while watching the Host Club arc in Gintama...**

 **Shelter found its way to my recommended.**

 _ **I'm frickin' blaming Youtube's stupid algorithm for this.**_

 **Yeah, that Shelter. Made by the bastard otaku we love and the bastard studio that made the bastard anime we hate. Porter Robinson and A-1 Pictures.**

 **Oh, and MADEON. Don't forget MADEON.**

' **Nde...**

 **That's it, I guess.**

 **I don't know if I should say it's a writer's block, because I seriously feel like a pretentious bastard giving that excuse (though I made that excuse at Chapter 2). But the storyline, the vocabs, the plot, everything. It went... poof.**

 **I'm sorry guys.**

 **I don't need to read the reviews to know you're feeling the obvious contrast between this chapter and the previous one.**

 **But seriously...**

 **Blame Shinkai and Porter for this!**

 **The only thing that can cure me right now is a fanfic actually giving a proper AND happy ending for Rin. Like, I don't care if it's nonsensical just please give that girl a well-deserved closure!**

 **...**

 **You know what? I guess I'll go and look for that.**

 **...Until next time, guys.**

 **I'm so sorry for this mess.**

 **P.S Oh yeah. One more thing. The introduction of the frickin' OC. I seriously thought I was drunk when I was writing this. Like, is she even necessary?! I guess that's what i wanted to apologize the most. I thought about deleting that part of this chapter but then I thought it was kind of cute and it is my story I decided to keep it.**

 **And am I the only thinking this chapter was too long? I had to give an excuse of low amount of screen time in the anime inside my head as a reason to it.**

 **...Please review, guys.**

 **And some of this was inspired by Barbarossa's Expiration Dates.**


	9. Esoteric Violet

There are those times of my life that led me being questioned and puzzled. The times when I left myself contradicting the norms of human beliefs, only to be influenced by none other than my own ideologies.

What makes one to be known as a hero?

Generally speaking, a hero can be described as the one bringing the greater good in everything around. With the heart as pure as untainted sea, their goal is only to realize the best for others.

They are also hard-headed. In the best of ways, that is.

If there is no enemy, then there is no rock for them to jump on towards their goal. And if there is, they will fight their way through it. Giving up have never been an option for them. Challenges, torture, sacrifices. All do they willing to go through for the sake of defeating the villain.

...

Personally speaking, I absolutely hate heroes.

Aside from being majorly active in achieving their goals, heroes often take full notice in cherishing the deeds that is done from others, whether it'd been done for themselves or the good of others. This, catalysed the utmost humility in a hero, further portraying themselves as a saint. That is for others who sought their lives following the footsteps of those heroes.

But humans aren't perfect. And heroes – in the real world – are humans. Thus, despite their amazing personalities, heroes aren't perfect.

They can never able to acknowledge everything and everyone that helped them become who they are . But to think, those people to forget the ones who truly brought them to be known as heroes, is truly frustrating. The feeling is further alleviated, if they are being ignorant about it.

Just like everything else, what happened or who made happen that people are given the attention as heroes? Flowers are made of seeds. Clouds are made of water.

What are heroes made of?

Or a more specific question, how do heroes exist?

The same as others, heroes first exist as humans. Can only they later be established as heroes is by doing a heroic deed.

And said deed is undeniably, defeating the villain.

...

I really hope it's becoming a bit clearer for me now.

Heroes won't exist without the presence of a villain. Does it imply for the same as villains though?

No. Villains, have their own specific goal that just happen to be evil in the eyes of the norm. And heroes are their obstacles, who just so happen to stop them from achieving their goals.

And knowingly, the villain would eventually lose and the people that strived in defeating them finally achieve _their_ main objectives. Being announced as heroes. They became the angels and the villains are known as the devils of mankind.

Heroes... feed on those people they bluntly call enemies. Even though it was to the gratitude of their battles that brought them to the place they are now.

It's obvious that you can't say they are as evil as their antithesis. But you have to say they are one slick parasites.

Simply, heroes, beneath their heroic personalities, are just ignorant attention whores.

"Onii-chan! Haruno-san is already here!"

...

But one can still hope.

"Yeah, coming."

Even in this cruel world, I strongly believe there exist those who live to be the true heroes.

"Hurry, Onii-chan! You shouldn't keep an elegant woman waiting!"

...Even though I don't know what it takes to be a hero yet.

"Please define 'elegant' for me, Komachi."

...

Considerate?

"Mouuu, just hurry up, Onii-chan."

Doesn't care being known as the bad even though they are doing the good?

"Yeah, yeah."

Willingly being labelled as a villain even though doing the works of a hero?

"..."

"Oh? Haro-haro, Hikigaya-kun!"

"...Yo."

Like someone as selfless as that exists.

I stopped at the door, lazily nudging my foot into the expensive formal footwear. A pair that I couldn't complain about buying since it wasn't something that came out of my pocket. Truthfully, if I had to return the stuff bought for me from Yukinoshita-san's purse right now I'd been stripped naked.

Instead of staying inside her grand limousine, she stood courtly at the side of the car slightly laying her weight to it. Her smile grew larger at the sight of her toy getting ready for playtime. And her dress seeming to glow under the brightness of the moonlight.

With a sigh, I started to walk to her direction until a tug on my sleeve brought me back in place.

I turned around while knowing the owner of the hand that is currently stopping me from walking.

"What is it, Komachi?" I asked considerately. Probably as an act of appreciation for helping me out in getting ready.

"Your tie," With a smile that portrayed the small fang in her mouth, her hand made its way to my tie that was loosening around my neck.

"Oh yeah, didn't see that." I took the time for her straightening up my tie to take notice on the quality of my attire.

As Yukinoshita-san had spoken and seem to actually be obvious, the parties that we will be attending to are those that are formal and require proper wear. Thus, having to save from all the trouble she bought two pairs of formal suits, much to my disagreement that supported the notion of only buying one.

Rich people.

For tonight, after much ideas from Komachi's side and much compliance from my side, the suit you often see in movies starring some spy in a mission that is impossible is being worn. White-collared shirt, and a black suit topping it off.

Gotta say it's one of the ways to alleviate my self-esteem.

Seeming to take much longer than it should, Komachi quietly hums while fiddling on my collar in trying to get the tie in a better position. The girl was yet to don herself on her nightwear. Her loose clothes that almost be seen dropping gave her shoulders a quite reflection to the moonlight. The Kamakura-alike picture at the centre of her shirt emanated her cheery demeanour. And with those shorts that barely covered her thighs, got to remind her not staying out for too long.

"All done." After the final touches, she cups her hands below my shoulders for awhile to take a finishing look on my face. Probably to remind me to refrain from using my usual expressions in the ball.

This goes on for a while, which led me slightly uncomfortable at the moment. Short before I was about to say my farewell, she curled her lips and patted my chest.

"Have fun, Onii-chan." Talking about expressions, the smile I register her giving wasn't one I encounter often. It is one of the rare times between Komachi and I that leads to equally rare smile.

Reason is still unknown.

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight, Komachi."

"See you later, Gomii-chan."

"You know you don't have to wait for me, right? You might end up sleeping late."

"Are you telling me to watch PreCure alone? Besides, it's the weekend tomorrow." Right. I forgot.

"Okay, just don't strain yourself. And don't forget to record it."

"Aye aye, sir." I don't recall winking as a part of a salute.

"And don't watch it first yourself."

"Of course not!"

I gave her a last pat on the head, the Hikigaya clan proud ahoge dangling left and right. The girl grumbled at the sudden gesture.

"Then, I'll be going."

"Have a safe trip home." I walked to the limo while waving to Komachi's direction. Then greeted by a smiling vixen that has undoubtedly watching the entire ordeal.

"Quite a considerate little sister you have there, Hikigaya-kun. I must admit I'm quite jealous."

"Yours might just have a different way of showing it, you know? And good evening, Yukinoshita-san." She chuckled at my response.

"Yes recently, I must honestly say I can see that." The lack of sarcasm in her tone made me quite relieved.

Although I'm still curious. "What do you mean?"

"May I suggest we continue our conversation in the car, Hikigaya-kun?" She asked while opening her side of the door.

"Sure." I followed suit as my side of the door is opened. Before entering though, I manage to see the cheeky smile on her face as she have herself entering the large limousine.

Peeking first to the inside of the car, I can see why.

"...Yukinoshita-san."

"Yes, Hikigaya-kun?"

"May I first give praise to the size of this limousine, in which is undoubtedly large, even the seats."

"Why thank you, Hikigaya-kun. Although you're talking like it's the first time you're in here." Stop pretending to be oblivious, woman.

"Yes. But, may I also say..." I stared at the vast space behind her as she almost took half of the space for the seat at mine.

Simply said, if I'm going inside here, there is no different from sitting in a bus packed with people.

"...You're not putting it in good use."

"Oh my, what makes you say that, Hikigaya-kun? Unless you're oblivious to how I'm able to take your space in the car due to the large space it provides, I don't see how your accusation cannot be false," she responded in an innocent tone to my statement. Thus, I was left there to sigh.

After months of arguing with this woman, and after months of losing those arguments with this woman, I had myself the time to master in the art of compliance. And those experiences are telling me to relent to her schemes.

Yukinoshita-san gave me some space in entering the car and scurried back to her initial position, that is interrupting my personal space. The window was rolled down to give Komachi one last wave.

"See you later, Onii-chan!" While tilting her head to the side to get a better look at the person beside me, "Good night, Haruno-san!"

The girl in return waved goodbye as the limousine started moving to the destination. After Komachi is out of sight, the side window is closed.

I tried to get myself in a better and comfortable position, that is physically giving her a hint to offer me some more space. Likely so, being conscious about our close contact somehow entertained her even more as she scooted herself closer at every chance I tried to push her away.

After minutes of countless trials, I simply gave up. With a glare and a sigh to her direction, the woman replied with a sly chuckle and contented herself by lying her shoulder against mine.

And the journey after that was quiet. As the moon finally shows itself to the fullest, I looked out through the window, cherishing the beauty of it.

At the moment of silence, I took the time to savour the current atmosphere in the limousine. And my vision dropped to the person beside me.

It wasn't clearer before, but the dress she's currently wearing is now painfully obvious. Seeming to grasp her body comfortably without being too tight or loose, her equally black dress seem to emanate the aura of elegance of the wearer. It also did well in covering her shoulders and a cutting to the side of her leg was unnecessary as it is already loose enough to provide her room for proper movement. Her hairstyle was kept the same as it have ever been and black hand socks were worn, reaching to her elbows.

After glancing at the black heels at her feet, my eyes strayed to her waist and the part that I am uncomfortable of the most. Which is also the one she would also test my patience with. Or might I say, the ones.

...On the bright side of tonight, the woman is fortunately less exposed than she usually was. If I could say without getting the usual teasing as a comeback, I would've suggested for her to keep this choice of attire in all the parties attended.

"Am I causing any interruption, Hikigaya-kun?"

"Huh?" My eyes darted quickly to her face as to prevent from giving her ammo to shoot me with. Unfortunately, ammos were still given and she shot me with an amused chuckle.

"I was saying, was I causing you any hindrance in asking for your presence every week?"

...What?

"What's with the shocked expression, Hikigaya-kun?" I took further control of my expression after her question. Before answering, I slightly coughed...

"No, it's just..," I pondered to find the right way of saying it, "It's unusual having to hear you actually being considerate of my opinion." At my statement, she curled her lips to a pout.

"What do you take me for, Hikigaya-kun?" She stopped for a moment, and continued, "I just thought this might just affected your family or something."

"How is this affecting my family?" As if I just asked something stupid, Yukinoshita-san turned to me in slight shock.

"You didn't see it?"

"See what?" Incredulously, I responded at her confusing question. A part of me thought it's one of her ways to play on my mind.

But these days, I think I could let my guard a little bit down.

Upon my obliviousness, she relented with a sigh and settled on resting her head on the headrest behind her.

"It's nothing," she phrased with closed eyes and a smile on her lips.

Silence came visiting once again, with the audible sounds being the revving of the limousine and the tranquil jazz music currently playing on the radio.

...

"...It's not a hindrance."

"Hm?"

"I also thought it's quite an alternative for me in spending the countless free times I have." Truthfully, I voiced my thoughts.

"I see..."

"Besides, it ought to give me a faster exposure towards the lies of society." Again, I voiced my thoughts truthfully.

The woman giggled slightly at this as I felt the pressure between our shoulders strengthened. Seconds after, she responded by scooting closer until our hips gently collided.

Her lips slowly moved, as if her voice was having a hard time letting out. Until she spoke in a whisper, "Are those your _only_ reasons, Hikigaya-kun?" In a true _Yukinoshita Haruno_ style.

Obviously not going with her ways, I simply responded...

"Oh yeah. Free food." Fighting my urge to look her in the eye, I instead turned to look at the front while also fighting my embarrassment at her sudden gesture.

Gotta say after weeks of adapting to her schemes, The Great Wall of Hachi is still standing strong.

Hearing my answer, Yukinoshita-san once again pouted while playfully crossing her arms with a "Hmph."

My goodness, that is so not you. And please refrain from crossing your arms.

"We are here, Yukinoshita-sama." The voice of her driver heroically saved my eyes from wondering dangerous lands. For that, I mentally offer my gratitude to you, good sir.

At the announcement, I turned to the window to get a first view at our designated location.

 _The Grand Palace,_ as what was written on the front. And I honestly feel it deserved its name.

Seeming to have an imperial theme to it, the exterior of the hotel is surrounded by large pillars, painted in the colour of thin peach. People are already seen crowding at the entrance, greeting any person they meet a.k.a people that are able to increase their personal gain. This is one I had expected, hence I turned my head back to the view of the hotel, looking for anything that took my interest.

...

Well. The balcony looks nice. Got to remember going there when I get bored.

"It's huge," I commented.

"Wait till you see the interior." Instead of turning to her, I kept my gaze to the hotel.

"You've been here before?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes, I have."

At our short exchange, we reach the red carpet. After saying our gratitude towards the driver, both of our respective doors are opened by the guards in charge outside.

"Thanks," I spoke to the man in which he replied with a smile and a nod. I then turned to her side of the car. While her left hand holding on gracefully to the palm of the escort, she made her way to mine.

Perhaps by instinct, my left arm was bent giving way for a certain person's arm to hook itself onto it. Upon seeing this, her lips curled in amusement and gladly does it upon reaching my side.

"I see you're well accustomed to this now," the girl spoke in a teasing tone.

"Oh, I hope not." Giving myself a mental slap to the brain, we continue our walk on the carpet.

At her exact arrival, the sudden increase in attention and whispers are ones I've familiarized with. Yukinoshita-san as expected handled the situation with ease, waving with utmost grace at her current bystanders.

And obviously, the countless stares would also drop on me. Ones that undoubtedly filled with jealousy, despite having their own partners in hand.

Come on guys, if I could switch places with you right now, I gladly would. Have fun living your life haunted by a malicious, sadistic psychopath.

Striding through the heavy atmosphere, we finally reach the line of partners waiting for their turn in entering the main hall. Why entering it needed to be in queue is still unknown for me, though.

It was then the sound of a man announcing, echoed from the main hall.

"Introducing, Hijikata Toushirou, and his wife, Okita Mitsuba." The man's voice echoed through the hall, gaining the attention of the people below. Yukinoshita-san however, unknowingly grinned at this.

"It's one of those where they introduce the people who enter. I suppose this is the first time for you to experience this?"

"Yeah. They really went with the classical theme, huh?"

"I have to admit it does give them more class." I have to admit too.

A couple of partners went by after the other, and the atmosphere of the main hall gradually came into view. The newcomers would enter from the top of a grand staircase, descending as their names were made known and later join the group of people below.

Minutes after, the people in front of us are cleared and we slowly made our way to the announcer's side.

With a voice as rasp as Morgan Freeman's, he asked, "How may I address your arrival?"

Come to think of it, we didn't even briefly discuss on how the man was about to introduce us. As if it might be something that needed discussing, I suppose.

Leaving it to the person hooked to my arm would be a better solution.

"Yukinoshita Haruno, and Hikigaya Hachiman," Well, what do you know? Doesn't seem that hard.

"My fiancée." And a boisterous cough was being let out on my behalf.

Paying no heed to my sudden reaction, the man slightly bowed with a faint, "Understood," and turned to address the hall.

"W-Wait." Upon hearing my calling after the few seconds of coughing, the man fortunately relented from announcing immediately and turned to my direction.

"Yes, sir?" Mentally thanking the man, I drop my gaze to the woman in an annoyed glare.

"What are you trying to do, woman?" The girl seems unfazed however as she sported her usual smile.

"Hm? Whatever do you mean, Hikigaya-kun?" Consciously knowing our banter would get us nowhere, I sighed and addressed the clueless announcer once again.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. I'm not actually a fiancée of hers," I corrected simply.

The bearded man chuckled understandingly and responded, "Then, should I just address you as her partner?"

A part of me was still being reluctant about it, and her statement after alleviated it all the more.

"I guess that works just as well. Don't you think, Hikigaya-kun?" she continued, "I do believe the word 'partner' holds the equivalent meaning to the one I've just suggested." The teasing tone of hers aggravated my annoyance all the more and my brain couldn't help but agree to her statement.

At the final moments, I racked my brain to counter her scheme and came to a decision.

And I mustered it to the man in charge.

"A-Are you sure?" It wasn't something that would tremendously break the tradition, and it is equally simple as to prevent any misunderstanding.

"Positive."

"U-Understood..," Despite the stupid decision I've made, I suppose it is still tolerant for the man to bear.

"Introducing..." At this, we stride closer to the front, giving the people below a closer view on what is above. Heh, I guess it also gives the chance for people on the above to gaze down the people below. This is a view I can't see forgetting.

"Yukinoshita Haruno..," At the mention of her family name, eyes can already be seen darting to the top, hoping to gaze on the apprentice of such a prestigious family.

"...and her k-kouhai, Hikigaya Hachiman." Ahh, dude. Sorry about that. Haven't seen a person blatantly asking you to introduce themselves like that, huh? Thank you for your effort and tolerance.

Nodding to the man as a token of gratitude, we descended down the stairs accompanied by curious stares that had no doubt was wondering about our introduction.

I suppose it's easier this way. Save the time and energy for me and her to answer any curious thoughts of the guests. Although they should've been used to this by now.

Making our way downtow- I-I mean the staircase, a stifled giggle was heard on my left. Holding on to my left arm as she tried to control herself, Yukinoshita-san phrased...

"Honestly, I didn't expect you to pull that card." Preventing any confusion from the people below, she closed herself to my shoulder to cover her extremely amused expression.

Oi, oi. If you're doing this, then that introduction would've been for nothing, you know that?

"That was the only card I can pull," I responded while simultaneously trying to increase our distance.

After letting out all giggles stored in her throat, she gave out a wistful sigh and gently presses her arm on mine once again.

Reaching the surface of the ball, she lets out a final statement, "You have no idea, Hikigaya-kun."

Group of guests came swarming in our direction, which mainly consist of females that I assume as her colleagues or business partners. Some were already familiar faces, and some occasionally greet me with a simple "Hello, Kouhai-kun." Which I replied with an equally simple bow.

Given the perks of being a mere high school student, their conversations aren't ones that I need to force myself into joining. Thus instead I turned to scout the foods and beverages served here with my vision. Although I hope the woman would lose her grip on me so I could go ravage the free cuisines.

Instead, I was dragged to follow her around, much to my own displeasure.

"Umm, Yukinoshita-san. I would really like to indulge myself in one of the many nourishments here." I asked politely.

"Oh? What a coincidence, Hikigaya-kun. I am just about to bring you to it," she responded amusingly.

"Where are we going?" I questioned as the woman cheerfully greeted a coming acquaintance.

"Where else? We're going to the main table, of course. My parents are already there." Oh, right. I forgot. The Yukinoshitas undoubtedly would have their own private seats in these kind of establishments. Well, the wealthier the better. There's ought to be first-class dishes served there.

"Can't wait," I voiced my thoughts.

Yukinoshita-san turned to me and asked, "Hm? For what exactly?" What else, woman?

I chose to not answer the question and instead survey the current surrounding.

Under the reign of a beautifully lit chandelier, a group of orchestra members are seen to be the centre of attention when it comes to providing tranquil and serene music. And truthfully I could say, they are doing a job well done. The slow tempo of jazz seems to perfectly flow into the atmosphere in the ball.

"We're here," Yukinoshita-san notified while I savoured the scenery. Turning my gaze to the front, a large circular-shaped table covered with white silk and golden patterns on its surface came to view. A plaque was put on the centre of the table reading: The Yukinoshitas.

Two figures were seen already sitting in their respective chairs, surrounded by their own acquaintances, each trying to get a chance to socialize.

Upon seeing our arrival, the leader of the Yukinoshita family asked for their privacy and stood up with a smile on his lips.

"Finally here you two. What took you so long, Haru?" Perhaps having a good time, the man asked cheerfully.

"Sorry, father. Hikigaya-kun seems to have trouble choosing his clothes for tonight." Oi, oi. You putting the blame to me, woman? Even though the notion is true?

The large man laughed proudly and continued, "I suppose that's understandable right, Hikigaya-kun? We should always wear the best, to beat the rest, so that in the fest, we can dance with such tremendous zest." That was quite a jest, that I truly can't protest.

"Your poetry is strongly agreed, sir." We both let out a chuckle at this. After interacting with this man for quite a while, the both of us found a mutual understanding in crappy jokes.

Gracefully finishing the sip of tea, his wife continued, "Do join us, Hikigaya-kun. Haruno, please do me a favour passing that sugar, dear." Her finger gestured to the small bowl containing small cubes of sugar.

"Yukino-chan's not here yet?" While politely handing the bowl to her mother, she asked.

"She texted me just a while ago. Saying she will be arriving in a few more minutes," the woman answered while gracefully turning to me with a smile with reasons unknown.

Taking Yukinoshita-san's offer, I took a seat at the opposite of her husband while the daughter takes the seat beside me.

"Yuki might be taking a while due to the traffic that's definitely going on outside. We might as well feast on the food first. What do you think?" Although I strongly second that notion, the decision is apparently in the hands of the wife as he turned to her for confirmation.

Taking a few seconds to ponder her decision, she answered, "You might be right about that. Wouldn't want the food to get cold." I mentally agreed.

"I suppose we could. We'll have them bring another batch when Yukino comes," she decided while smiling back to her husband.

"Well then..," with a small clap, "Let's eat."

Strong patience was needed to prevent me from eating the food right then and there, as I slowly unwrap the tissue covering the utensils. With the spoon and fork at hand, I began my main agenda in coming to these parties.

We continue our eating session while initiating some small talks between it. Mostly Yukinoshita-san talking about her recent social gatherings that she'd been attending to represent the Yukinoshita family. The father came about discussing their business issues and his wife commented every now and then. While I find peace in savouring the mouth-watering cuisine with comfortable silence.

Yukinoshita's presence was not yet to be seen as all of us finished that was on our plate.

"The food's great!"

"Delicious, indeed."

"Umm, waiter? Seconds please."

"Ah. Me too." Both of the woman on the table chuckled.

Finishing our second round of delicious food, the man spoke,"Yuki's still not here yet? Must have been quite a traffic outside," with a mouthful of spaghetti, much to his wife's annoyance.

Gently wiping a smear of sauce on his cheek with a tissue, her phone was heard ringing inside her purse.

"Oh? That must be her." Grabbing hold of the purse, she reaches inside to obtain her ringing phone. Swiftly looking at the screen of the phone, her lips curled and she answers the call.

"Evening, Yukino. Are you here?" the woman asked.

"I'm glad... Yes... Yes, we did." It seems Yukinoshita had questions of her own as the mother continuously answering to it.

"Thank you for the thought, Yukino... Sorry?... Ah," The woman briefly chuckled and turned her head to my direction with a smile, "Yes, he's here." My face was painted with slight confusion at her gesture.

"We'll be seeing each other soon then, Yukino. Goodbye." Putting her phone down, she addressed her husband as he was also looking at her waiting for an answer.

"She already arrived. It seems she's still queueing at the line of partners up there," she mouthed while looking briefly at the grand staircase.

"She didn't want to talk to me?"

"Yes."

"You should've said you didn't ask there, honey!"

Ignoring the small banter that was currently initiated between the couple, I opted to turn my head to the orchestra band. It was then a number of partners started filling the area around the vast ceramic tiles.

"It's starting, huh?" Yukinoshita-san spoke.

"Guess so." And I responded.

As all the partners were ready to start; hand-in-hand-and-waist-and-shoulder, the beautiful sound of violin then started it all.

After all the musical instruments chiming to join in, the ball dance has officially started.

And as if waiting for the most perfect moment to enter, the long-awaited partner have finally arrived.

"Introducing, Hayama Hayato, and his partner, Yukinoshita Yukino." I'd be damned if I don't remember that voice in the future. Forget you not, Mr. Announcer.

Instantly, eyes gawked above to the grand staircase including ones that owners are already dancing in the ball. Couldn't really say it was a shameless act, since both parties in a majority of the partners are doing the same thing. I bet dancing with the two of them are something they put up on their bucket list.

I suppose it was the formal wear, when I distinctly see Hayama donning the same suit as I am currently wearing. Yukinoshita's however, seem to glow under the lighting of the chandelier. The colour of light blue painted her dress and surely I say that it's the same type of dress her sister's wearing.

Mystical. It really was.

Despite having elegantly descending down the stairs, Yukinoshita was visibly jerking her head left and right even though Hayama was currently sporting a calm demeanour. The girl was behaving as if she was looking for something that is lost somewhere around here. Her long, raven hair briskly follows the motion of her head.

"Is she looking for us?" I decided to ask, mildly confused at her behaviour.

"I do wonder..," the woman beside me responded with an unknowingly sly tone.

It was then her hand was registered grabbing hold of my arm.

"Hikigaya-kun?" I turned to her.

"What?"

"May you do the honour?" she asked with a smile. I wouldn't have a problem with it, but I'd have expected her to wait for her sister's arrival first.

"Sure." I answered with a shrug. I suppose the sooner the better. I can have myself some dessert if this finishes earlier.

Curling her lips further, the both of us stood and my arm was immediately and expectedly latched on.

"Excuse us, father, mother. We'll be joining them in the dance," Yukinoshita-san asked for permission as she turned to her parents.

"Hm? You're not waiting for Yuki?"

"I can go annoy her later. It seems Hikigaya-kun can't wait for our dance."

"Oi." Her father laughed at this as he obviously knows the truth. The mother was visibly hesitant as she struggled to spoke while looking at me for some reason.

After seconds, she finally relented and spoke, "I suppose it's fine. We'll send your regards to them, informing her where you are." She agreed with a smile.

"Thank you. Then, we'll be going." After a formal bow, we began our walk to the centre.

At the moment Yukinoshita-san pressed her first step to the ball, eyes were already seen staring at our direction. Men, that obviously couldn't wait for a chance to take her for a dance.

Is it possible that you could immediately change partners after you enter? Can you please ask her for a dance right at the start so I can go get myself some mighty cream puffs I saw in the tray just now?

Stopping right in the middle of dancing partners, the woman faced me with a smile.

A smile that I believe as one that she should wear at times like this. One that I always see her wear while dancing with others. One that seems to be a strong wall, sealing whatever it is behind it, that I am sure isn't Mexicans.

I wasn't sure to feel contented or repelled.

The both of us bowed courteously, as she had taught me the steps in a few months ago. I got myself delved into the tempo of the music as to get my mind ready.

Her right hand gently touches my left, our palms slowly connected. The left landed on my chest as her fingers briefly tapping playfully onto it. Due to her high heels, I had to only jerk my head down slightly to have a full view of her face.

As to make myself more comfortable, I settled in placing my right hand slightly above her waist. The soft fabric in her dress and her own natural curve came into touch.

Convincing my mind that the pout that was accused to have briefly formed on her lips was a play of the eye, we joined in the flow of the smooth music.

After two months of countless parties being participated with this woman, the art of ball-dancing, as proclaimed by Yukinoshita is something I have eventually mastered. We moved gracefully left and right as the eyes of amazement can be felt at the back of our heads.

I would've described it more specifically, but the author have no idea how.

"You're really quite a fast learner, Hikigaya-kun," she complimented, I assume.

"Well, if something was forced to someone, one would inevitably comply to it."

"Eh? But I don't remember insisting you to learn it, though."

"Miss, may I remind you that you have knocked on my door and informed my parents as an act of getting me to budge from my house," she chuckled at this, so I continued my rant, "fully knowing of your place in society until my parents had no choice but to agree."

"You're saying like I did something cruel. Did you not see the clearly happy faces of your parents when I said that? Someone finally got their son out of his nest." Someone 'beautiful' too, as what they said. But definitely not telling her that.

I settled on grumbling to the side, much to her amusement as she looked on with a slight chuckle.

After that, we danced in peaceful silence as the soothing music continuously played. Staring at the orchestra band, I thought having Yuigahama singing right now would've been a nice addition.

As the music slowly continues, or it might just have been because of that, her soothing voice filled my ears.

Thinking I've stared long enough, I turned to glance the person in front of me.

And it was too perfect to be taken aback.

Might I say it was a rare sight, as her expression wasn't one that I would always encounter. Her face was filled with melancholy, but not one I'd say she's currently remembering her past...

As if she is cherishing the things she have now?

...

...That smile, though.

As she grew notice on my stare, the woman turned her face to mine. I did nothing, only to blankly gaze at her as our breaths collide.

Seconds after, she came back with the usual smile with the usual behaviour. And the music was put to a momentary stop.

Just as the music reach its final note, a man was already seen faking a cough behind her.

"Yukinoshita Haruno-san. May I?" Wow.

The woman smiled at the sudden introduction and turned to face the man.

"Of course." As usual, Yukinoshita-san will have some time to address the men in the ball while I'm given the luxury to roam free in scavenging the various desserts that this place have left.

And honestly, this is my favourite time of all.

"See you later, Hikigaya-kun," she spoke as I felt our palms were briefly pressed together softly before being separated. Might've been my imagination though.

Nodding to the woman, I make my way to the nearest tray of appetizers without having the time to spare a glance at the newly-formed dancing partners.

* * *

Minutes were spent devouring various kinds of desserts that I felt no urge to stop trying. Taking the high school kid card for granted, I grabbed the foods that took my interest without a care in the world.

Thinking I've had just quite enough, I settled on leaning at the nearest wall and stare upon the scenery in front of me.

Among the countless people on the ball, Yukinoshita was still nowhere to be seen. A thought of her dancing with one of the men on the ball came to me, as I saw the blonde gently danced with an overly excited woman.

Spotting Yukinoshita-san was much more of an easy task, as the woman was seen to finish a dance with a different man, bowing courteously while another was already waiting behind them.

Greeting the guy, the both of them joined hands as the man took the chance of placing his hands slightly below her waist with a charming smile. If I had the right to say, it was too close for comfort.

I could barely see the situation right now, as Yukinoshita-san smiled at his gesture while leaving her left hand from his chest. Said hand travelled behind her until it grabbed on to the man's right, bringing it further above her waist. The guy tried his best to maintain his cool demeanour as he coughed slightly to the side at her response.

Ahh, dude. Man. Ughh. That's like, where my hand was just now. And aint nothing you gonna get from that.

I'll have to pretend not to see it. The pain was so real, even I felt it.

"Shouldn't have made that move," I mustered with a pained expression trying my best not to feel apathetic towards the guy.

Unfortunately, the situation was so cringey that my stomach was felt curling inside digesting the foods I ate a lot faster.

"B-Bathroom..," Thanks, man. Luck will be better next time if you're not trying it to her.

I walked slowly as to prevent dangerous consequences from bursting a little to early to the bathroom.

Reaching the bathroom, I already felt that staying in there would be quite a long time.

15 minutes, I would say, were spent in the sanitary to finish my external excretion. Pushing the door, the scenery of the ballroom greeted me once again.

There wasn't much difference as before, except the atmosphere was slightly lighter from the start. Perhaps I felt more familiar to the situation.

Navigating the crowd, the presence of the popular woman was not anymore to be seen. Assuming she was just dancing somewhere out of my line of my sight, I settled in turning to my phone to know of the current time.

Switching it on, my eyes were greeted by a plethora of text messages on my screen.

Seriously, you women are _this_ bored? And this is the way you came up with to fill that tremendous boredom.

Grumbling at the sight, I flicked the screen, with the intention of paying heed to the most recent messages that was sent.

Then I saw Yukinoshita's message that was informed to be just sent minutes ago.

 **Sender : Yukinoshita**

 _Where are you right now, Hikigaya-kun?_

…That's definitely a proper way to strike a conversation. What are you up to that made your text seem quite out of character.

I was about to briefly inform her on my current location, when a voice from behind was heard.

"Hikigaya Hachiman-san..," I turned to meet the entity. A female woman with a black vest that seem to be the uniform of the waiters and waitresses here meet my gaze.

"Pardon my intrusion," she spoke while bowing in formality. Bringing her head back up, the woman form her next words.

"Yukinoshita-sama requires your presence."

* * *

Following bluntly to the waitresses' footsteps, we passed through the gaps and corners between the surrounding crowds and partners. Being constantly on the move, I couldn't find the time to text to Yukinoshita of my whereabouts. Asking the waitress about our destination only led me being greeted in silence.

Thinking about it, why did I even agree to follow her in the first place? Knowing my name is one thing, but she could've obviously faked the information according to her vague answer on our destination. For all I know, I might get kidnapped.

In the move to initiate my bailing with my Hachi skills, the waitress suddenly spoke, "We're here."

Inspected the surrounding, the crowd of people was nowhere to be seen. It was without a doubt that we're currently somewhere deserted in the palace. My recent assumptions became clearer as I felt my heartbeat slightly gaining its beat.

It was then the woman pushed a large door, giving way for the wistful wind from outside toenter the interior. I jerked my head immediately to the scenery outside that was greatly driven by my adrenaline.

Gazing to the scenery outside, a lone person was seen holding to the rail of the location, surrounded by a variety of delicate, colourful flowers that furthered emphasized its appearance by the moonlight.

And I had to say, it also emphasized the unfairly beauty of the woman on the centre of it. More than it really should.

Yukinoshita-san turned her head to the door upon hearing it opened, and smiled at our arrival.

Further walking outside the palace I did, as the woman phrased, "Thank you for your help, Momo-chan."

The waitress that I was stupidly misunderstood of responded with a bow and proceeded to close the doors back to its place.

Then, the only people currently there were the two of us. Another gust of wind came to show, visibly playing with her mildly purple hair.

We stood in silence, gazes connected as the mutual understanding for a brief silence existed between us. Seconds after, the woman closed her eyes in contempt and gazed upon the view from her position.

I took that as a cue to continue in moving slowly forward.

It was then, as stupid as it sounds, I just realise the change of clothes that she currently gone with.

Contrary to the colour of her previous dress, this was coloured in soft white with elegant flowers decorating the various spaces on the said dress. But really, there was not even much of a space to decorate with that dress.

Because unfortunately, contrary to the style of her previous dress, this dress was emanating nothing but bodily exposure.

I believe this falls to the kind of a halter dress.

A strap was visibly hanging around her neck, obviously the only support in keeping the dress together. Her shoulders were fully exposed as it slightly reflected the colour of pink due to the moonlight. The dress grasped tightly around her upper body and waist, that I felt honestly uncomfortable staring, as it emphasized with great attention of her well-endowed body. Looking down however, her firm, long lower body came into view as the dress was also given a cutting at the side. Her legs became more visible at the blow of the wind.

As she turned back to see the scenery, her backside was also seen fully exposed, giving the viewer a luxury in seeing her soft skin tone. It was exposed fully, till it reaches to her waist as the fabric barely covered her whole body.

...Why do you have to torture me in such a way, Yukinoshita-san?

Put me in prison, have me starve in an island, steal all the MAX Coffees in Japan. All of this, I could honestly endure. But this….

This is just plain evil.

Shaking my head slightly in the hopes of strengthening my mind from delusional thoughts, I continue my stride to her direction. Eyes settled in staring at the full circle moon instead of being led astray to immature behaviours.

Why did you even have to change the dress, though?

"The balcony here is extremely fascinating. Don't you think, Hikigaya-kun?"

"Yeah. Was thinking the same thing when we arrived." Reaching her side at a respectful distance, I continued, "Was also thinking about dropping here when I had the time." I watched below, as a group of guests were already making their way out of the party.

"Oh? Then you're going to have me to thank for, Hikigaya-kun," she spoke in mild amusement.

"I guess so."

The both of us settled in admiring the view for a while, both pair of hands laying on the cold rail as an equally cold yet calming wind came through.

Truly, I would say, beside the exquisite cuisine that was being served, this is one thing in the ball I would never forget.

"Hikigaya kun?" as wistful of the wind inhabiting the atmosphere, the woman called.

"Hm?" I simply responded as I kept my gaze to the scenery.

"I might just find a way for you to do to thank me."

"Yeah? How?" One again, I briefly responded.

It was a second of silence after that, until the woman gracefully turned her body to face me. Mildly confused at her sudden gesture, I merely stared.

With her hand elegantly offering at my direction, she continued…

"Dance with me."

…

"We already did that," I responded. It was the truth, too. I have to say it was quite exhausting being in that atmosphere. And the apparent cleavage that was at her front alleviated my reluctance further more. When did she even start wearing dresses like this?

At my response, the woman settled in closing her eyes for a moment.

And as she opens her eyelids back, her lips curled into a smile…

…That smile.

"That is not entirely correct, Hikigaya-kun," she spoke as she scooted herself closer.

"I want you to dance, with _me_."

…And the reluctance that just came over went away as quickly as it came.

"Dancing without music would be hard, wouldn't it?" Unless you're already a professional, dancing without a tune is hardly something that can be done.

At this, Yukinoshita-san walked to the pavement that is slightly further from the balcony. At a nearby pedestal, a stereo was seen placed on top of it.

One hand holding the top of the stereo, she stared back at me with a smile.

Sighing softly at her response, I followed her footsteps.

Finding the best place to start, I settled myself at the widest place on the balcony that is the centre of it. The woman is seen getting the music in the stereo started. Looking down, the tiles were already made to indicate this as the centre as it patterned beautifully as a circle and where I currently stand as the core.

Hearing the faint sound of the first notes in the music, I turned to the place of the stereo, where Yukinoshita-san was already seen walking to my location. Not to be indecent, but her movement gave her legs quite the exposure every now and then and her… assets are seen to move constantly according to her motion.

Turning my gaze to the woman, at the sound of her heels tapping to the floor, our eyes met as I realized what kind of a woman I have been interacting with for the past few months.

…

Stay strong, Hachiman.

Reaching her destination, I knowingly offered my left hand in which she received with her right. Her opposite hand was then pressed to my chest. Seconds after, I located my hand to her back.

Instantly I remembered of her backside that was just now seen fully exposed. My hand was brought to a halt as I struggled in thinking of my further action.

After seconds of mental struggle, I settled in landing my hand slightly above her waist and slightly below where I just had before. At this, the smooth fabric of the dress and the soft surface of her skin came into touch. My embarrassment was internally fought before reaching its peak.

While my internal battle was being initiated, a hand was felt grabbing hold of mine that was holding her back.

Yukinoshita-san amusingly maintained eye contact as she descended my arm lower than its initial location. I impulsively jerked at this and felt the desire to pull my arm.

"Yukinoshi-"

"I am merely correcting the wrong, Hikigaya-kun," she interrupted as she guided my arm to the 'correct' position.

"What you did at the ball just now..," my arm was then placed to the location as my cheeks instinctively went beet red. "Was wrong." Not what you did to the guy before though?!

Being mildly confused on being glad or not to not be feeling her bare skin, the fabric was now entirely in touch as the curve of her bottom was clearly registered on my palm.

How are you comfortable with this, woman?!

Knowing that our argument right now would just be for naught, I complied with the situation with an exasperated sigh. And red streaks on my cheek, much to her pleasure.

"Then, shall we?" I asked lazily.

Probably being a reward of relenting to her desire, she smiled again and answered…

"Of course."

If not for the soothing streaks of wind and the peaceful chirps of incoming birds, I'd say the dance was as bland as to what was on the hall for a moment just now.

As the dance went on, I have to truthfully say both parties are actually having a good time.

Conversations were made consisting about my school life and how it has been for hers in college. Jokes were occasionally made which in the majority of it I became the innocent victim. But it's something I honestly couldn't complain.

Because the stark contrast that I can clearly witness between the dances we have here and there…

She is smiling.

And that is far more than enough for me.

"...and the final one might be the official opening of a casino from the Tobiichis at Akihabara," she phrased as she finished her abundant list of social gatherings that she needed attending.

"What about college? Surely enough there's a handful of assignments they'd be passing there," I phrased with genuine concern.

"I still had the time to finish them up between those times, fortunately. Meguri-chan's also been helping me out a lot."

"Still… that sounded… exhausting."

"Yes… I suppose it is."

Music filled the momentary silence.

"Are you doing alright?" Yukinoshita-san chuckled at this as I felt her touch on my chest softly strengthened.

It took seconds before she faintly responded with, "As fine as I'll ever be."

After the brief exchange, we let silence took over as we continued dancing gracefully, instinctively trying to roam every area of the balcony.

Yukinoshita-san took the chance by glancing to the door, where it leads to the party that is been going.

"Yukino-chan might be dancing with Hayato-kun right now."

"I guess so," I followed suit in turning to the door. "Just saw Hayama with some other girl just now. Probably dancing with each other last." I voiced my thoughts.

After my statement, the woman turned to meet my eyes.

"It might get serious, you know? They have been each other's partners for weeks. My parents are already getting the wrong idea." Oi. Then where does that put us then?

"Well, it's not like it is something bad, right?"

"What is?" she asked curiously.

"Yukinoshita and Hayama." I answered truthfully.

"You mean, as in their marriage?"

"The bonds between the Yukinoshitas and Hayamas would undoubtedly strengthen right? If we took it future-wise, I'd say it is a benefitting approach." I responded while slightly explaining the few reasons.

The moonlight was seen to light up her currently confused expression. She seemed to ponder about the right way of saying it, as she abruptly stopped mid-sentence.

Letting the silence taking over for a while, she continued, "What about you, Hikigaya-kun?"

"Sorry?"

"Are you going to be fine with it?" I find it troubling to understand the question, but did I respond with how I actually understood it.

"If it's under Yukinoshita's own consent, yeah. I'd be fine with it," It deems to be relaxing when you get to speak of the truth instead of masking everything that is said with lies.

"What if it's something against her consent?"

"Then I'll do what I can to prevent it from happening."

The woman looked slightly shocked at my answer, and opted to delve into her thoughts while looking down on my chest.

I find myself contradicting with my own thoughts, on whether or not I wanted to immediately end or continue. Didn't want to because of the beautiful music that filled my ears and the beautiful scenery that I still want to fill my eyes. Want to because of our physical contact that has been really challenging my blood flow from reaching its apex.

My hand couldn't help but slightly shook every moment her curve was registered moving in my palm.

It was at this moment of silence yet again, the woman spoke, "Hikigaya-kun?"

"What is it?"

After my question, the woman somehow in our dance made her way closer to my body, having one of our body parts to gently collide one another as the aftermath.

"Y-Yukinoshita-san?" I manage to stammer in my best to ignore the vague softness that just invaded my chest. Adding to my line of vision, her modest ones are now seen ever clearer as I tried my hardest to slap the hell out of my perverseness mentally and opted to stare at the woman.

After seconds in that position, the mysterious vixen connected our gazes and asked…

"What if it was me?"

"Sorry?"

"Say, if I was put at the same position..," Her face was not cheerful nor it was unamused whatsoever.

It's… analysing?

"What would you do?"

Various things came to my mind at the question. As if it was a bolt of lightning, it thundered to my mind thrashing my memories one by one.

Why I wanted to help Yukinoshita.

Why I constantly relented.

Why I decided to be her partner every Friday night.

…Why I am here with her.

Phrasing it is so difficult, until I can only put it into the simplest of words.

I wanted her to smile.

I want to see her smile.

…

I want to see their smiles.

…

The unsung hero.

Even though that deemed to be true, at least know there's one person that is singing your name.

Even though his voice is out of tone.

Even though he's easily out of breath.

Even though he can easily forget the lyrics…

"…Then I"ll do nothing but the same."

He'll still be singing your name.

Yukinoshita-san took a few moments in staring at my expression, undoubtedly searching of the truth of my words. Having nothing to hide, I kept my gaze curiously.

Quite an interval was used in staring at each other, that faces are merely inches from one another as our breaths collide.

The music was already heard to present its final cries as the tone sets off a finishing sound. At the final notes of a grand piano being played, Yukinoshita-san loosens her expression and came to her final verdict.

"I see..," she spoke simply with a smile as the music finally ended.

After the end of the beautiful muse, I pulled myself away first hoping that I can get myself a breather. Although I could swore my hand was being slightly gripped while I was pulling it away.

The both of us stood at our opposites and bowed courteously to the other.

"Thank you for the wonderful dance, Hikigaya-kun."

"Thank you for the wonderful food, Yukinoshita-san." The woman giggled as she unknowingly makes her way to a bench that is located nearby. Upon reaching it, a thick cloth was seen taken from the bench as she makes her way back while wearing it. Closer inspection brought me in knowing it was a jacket.

What's the point of wearing It now? You should've worn it long ago?! Isn't it more logical for you to wear that dress inside and the jacket out here?

Ignoring my internal rant, I opted to switching off the stereo properly.

"Then, I'll be going first, Hikigaya-kun." Understanding what she meant, I responded with a nod.

"Yeah, yeah. See you later."

With a smile, she continued, "See you later, Hikigaya-kun. He'll be waiting for us at the parking lot.

"Got it."

Zipping her jacket, as her body was finally fully covered, she walked to the door with a wave, which I followed with a lazy one of mine.

After watching her leave, I decided to look up my phone to fill my time in staying up here for a while. It was then a plethora of text messages greeted me once again. Only this time, one name was painfully obvious.

"Seriously, did I just insult a cat or something?" Scrolling down the inbox, I found a name that took my attention.

Thus, I tapped on it and saw what it is about.

 **Sender : Black Lace**

 _Hey. Sorry to bother you and all but Kei-chan's been asking. Are you coming this Sunday?_

* * *

 **Conversation with Yukinoshita-san**

 **11:30 PM**

 **Yukinoshita-san :** Haro Haro, Hikigaya-kun~ You sleeping yet?

 **Me :** Yukinoshita-san... I don't see why this is necessary. I'm beside you right now.

 **Yukinoshita-san :** Oh, it seems you're still awake.

 **Me :** Obviously.

 **Yukinoshita-san :** Too bad. I was about to take some pictures of you sleeping and get some sold to Yukino-chan 😄.

 **Me :** How business-minded you are.

 **Yukinoshita-san :** Ohh~ So you already assumed I was going to sell it.

 **Me :** Of course. For what else would you have used it for?

 **Yukinoshita-san :** Who knows?

 **Yukinoshita-san :** Besides, I'm bored, Hikigaya-kun! Tell me a joke!

 **Me :** Does it look like I care?

 **Yukinoshita-san :** Wow, you're right. It looks more despicable than usual.

 **Me :** Exactly.

 **Yukinoshita-san :** Entertain me, Hikigaya-kun. Or not I'll be bugging you all the more!

 **Me :** Please leave me be.

 **Me :** Besides, I would've told you a chemistry joke...

 **Me :** But I know I wouldn't get a reaction.

 **Me :**...

 **Me :**...It's not even that funny.

 **Me :** Yukinoshita-san, my shoulder hurts.

 **Me :** Please stop leaning on me.

* * *

 **It's sprrriiiiiiingggggg!**

 **Get it? Since Haru means spring. No it's not a pun, it's just something I wanted to put out.**

 **I wanted to say this chapter was long as to celebrate the spring season in Malaysia. But then I remember that I have no idea in what season is Malaysia even categorized in.**

 **If the most memorable season in Malaysia is applied to a name of a character in the Yukinoshita family, it might would've ben Yukinoshita Duriano.**

 _Pretty sure that's the name of the dad._

 **I terribly suck at describing dresses. Hope that didn't destroy your experience in reading.**

 **Pergi pasar naik lori,**

 **I'm sorry.**


	10. Stringent White

A reputable yet cruel in nature of a fact: criticizing others is a norm.

With the ability of being highly observant and the quality inside each and everyone that is hatred, humans tend to find a form of entertainment in the misfortune or flaws of others. Since in being human, is feeling fulfilled in people's misgivings.

Others would also utilize the sensitive information as a substance of communication. They would tread the seas in finding people with a mutual hate and form their own group and circle jerk. And usually, something like this wouldn't be so hard.

People love gossiping. If not, celebrity dramas and reality TV shows shouldn't have grown so far. Regardless of it being fake or true, things that could spice up the curiosity and entertainment inside would be entirely acceptable.

Though it's undeniable that with this growth in the social spectrum brings in some good to society. With the awareness of the eyes of others, some would take into consideration the things they do in life to prevent any unwanted attention or false insinuations.

Me?

I couldn't say I've changed the things I do in life because I haven't done anything wrong in the first place. But nonetheless, I couldn't care less for what people say.

I've lived a life filled with false accusations around my head ever since I was in middle school. And everything I did now just alleviated it. Sagami's blunder in the cultural festival, for instance.

Simply put, even how nice of a person you can be, escaping yourself from being a topic of criticism is still impossible. These things are not exactly driven by truth or facts. It's fuelled with hatred and jealousy.

…

But there exist people.

Those who are immune to whatever form of vulgar and negative talks from others. In fact, if there is people talking bad about them behind their backs, said people would be the ones on the receiving end of a bad image. Heck, even I'd feel about myself for talking bad of them in my inner thoughts.

These entities are untouchable to criticism. Because it is in their form, people can't complain to their wrongdoings.

It is in their nature. They haven't given the mind to know what's good or bad. Everything is either fun or boring.

Thus with this, they are given the freedom of doing anything they desire without complaints and criticisms. If it even exists, the accusations wouldn't be directed to them, but instead their guardians.

I suppose it's clear from here who are those people I'm talking about.

…

Being children can really be a bliss.

"Hachi-onii-san!"

"Onii-chan's here?!"

"Acchii!"

Numerous footsteps came scurrying from the living room to the doorstep with squeals and screams coming out from the owners' mouth. Demands as expected were also made known, each being different and none gave the courtesy to hold back.

"Onii-chan, I just drew something cute. Take a look at it!" One have already took a strong grip on my sleeve, taking no heed to the difficulty in pulling my shoe off. Her fellow comrades chippered words of objection at her "unfairness" and "stupidity".

I tried to equally ignore their banter as they did to my fatigue and tie the shoelace off.

Kids, I just came here after an exhausting journey under the hot, burning sun. Can't a guy get a short rest?

The answer is apparently no since the kids came to a sudden truce and told me to get in faster.

"Yeah, yeah," I responded lazily while letting my body being pulled and pushed by these caffeine-overloaded children.

I took the second to observe the surrounding, seeking to pick up any toys or sharp items that could be dangerous to me.

Reaching the living room with no litter at hand, I stared at their demeanour with slight amusement as each one went to their respective items to put into exhibition.

Some of them who were busy to pull me from the doorstep greeted me simultaneously while still being focused in the task at hand.

"Good morning, kids. I'm kind of tired right now, so behave like good kids and I'll give you candy." Despite my obviously biased request, the kids answered with their usual vigour.

At this moment, a small force was felt at my lower part while arms was felt wrapping my right leg. A head is seen shaking left and right as I looked down with her face rubbing to my trousers. Her hair was enough for me to identify who the kid was.

Letting my hand rustle her soft, grey hair I spoke, "Good morning, Keika." The girl responded first with a muffled chuckle.

"Good morning, Onii-chan." Her head was shook smoothly left and right in motion at the accompaniment of her greeting.

At the thought of our first meeting, I could say there have been a quite number of weeks that consisted of my time spent with this small bundle of joy. I've never thought a sleaze ball such as myself to have such a close relation to kids furthermore having a personality that is entertaining to them. But looking at this one, in time I started to put that logic at the back of my head.

"What were you up to?" I didn't see her joining the pack in dragging me off the doorstep.

Looking up to me, she answered, "Helping Onee-chan at the kitchen." Didn't think she know the difference between helping and disturbing, so I let it slide.

As if a light bulb just activated on top of her head, she continued with a gasp. "Oh yeah! Onee-chan told me to c-"

"Kei-chan! Tell him to get here!" Her soft yet loud voice in spite of calling out to her beloved sister rang the living room. The kids might've gotten used to it since none paid that much attention.

I looked back to the girl rounding my leg who is already sporting a cheeky smile on her face.

"You heard her."

"Yeah, yeah." Rustling her hair yet again, which she responded with a helpless squeal, I settled on making my way to the kitchen. "Before I get to your sister's nerves, I'll better get going. Have fun, kid."

"You too, Onii-chan!" I highly doubt that. I just answered with a raised palm at her enthusiastic wave from behind.

I was just starting to tread slowly to the designated location with my hands in the pocket, but at the scream and objection of the kids with their exhibits behind me, I turned to a startling mess and ran to the kitchen.

Upon reaching, I grabbed the handle of the door and swiftly close it at the speed of light and twist the lock.

"H-Hikigaya?" A greeting was put behind as I put primary attention to blocking the kids. Several knocks and rams on the door came after with voices of complaints and discontent. Which one in particular I grew fond of.

What are you doing joining them, Keika?

Easing my body slightly after the lock of the door, a chuckle was heard behind my head. I released a gust of breath after.

"Quite a morning, huh?" she asked amidst her giggles.

"You bet." I stretched my back and mentally thank my body for it's fast reflex. The kids can be entertaining at times, but come the times when promises are not kept and demands are not fulfilled their violence level can reach that of Hiratsuka-sensei's. And I'm having none of that.

Getting herself back together, she breathed after the number of laughs. "Come on. You already locked the door. Breakfast's not gonna make itself." The girl urged my assistance.

"Got it." I walked to her direction while the boisterous knocking still continuous from behind.

"The kids are not going to stop themselves too, it seems," I phrased after reaching her side.

"Guess so." Putting down the pan she was wiping, the girl walked commandingly to the source of the vibrant noises. I was about to feel slightly satisfied to what might be coming for the kids, but knowing her it would've just been false hope.

Opening the door, the larger volume of sound that was blocked by it is heard and the kitchen just became a lot noisier. Perhaps being adapted to her sister's demeanour, but the woman have always being skilled in managing the behaviour of children. Pitched voices were countered with her own soft ones which promised candies and my presence to see what they have to show.

Oi.

The conversation continued from there and fortunately, the grey-haired won the battle and the children went back to the living room to continue their respective activities. She placed her hands on her waist for a short while and closed the door.

Despite having the disturbance deterred from the kitchen, the clicking sound after the closing of the door was still registered. Perhaps she didn't want anyone to bust inside suddenly when we're preparing the meal, I just let it slide.

Turning to the pan she just wiped, I guessed today's choice of food and asked, "We really do have a fixed breakfast, huh?"

"Well, the kids seem to like it. I don't see the need to change it."

"Yeah." I nodded in agreement. Omelette does sound and taste nice. And a free one just made it nicer too.

"Oh, yeah. And it seems we're almost out of eggs. If it's not enough, you're going to have to sacrifice yourself for the team." She continued, trying her best to keep the stern voice.

"My energy is needed for the day. I can see disorganized children in the future inside my head already."

"You saying one of them isn't going to have a meal?"

"...I didn't say it had to be the-," The swift turn of her head to my direction was enough for me to doubt my words.

"..."

"...I'll gladly do it for the sake of everyone's stomach." I let the emotion just slightly get the best of me as I turned to the wall beside me.

"Good." The girl answered before redoing her apron lace, accentuating the shape of her body. Getting that done, she walked to my direction and stopped beside me. Her sleeve was pulled and the slender, white arm became visible to the eye.

"Let's get this done then."

"Agreed." Having done this with her countless times, I grabbed the plates under the cupboard impulsively.

Releasing a sigh, she mouthed, "About the eggs..."

"Yeah?"

A quite chuckle was heard before she formed her next words...

"It was a joke."

* * *

"Thank you for the meal!"

Simultaneously as if soldiers would, the kids phrase their gratitude to our cooking after minutes of feasting onto it. Praises and compliments were also given which I shamelessly think it was a way for those brats to get some dessert.

"You guys know what to do! Put it in the sink gently, okay?" Softly, the chef ordered and the kids abide to the command after.

I lazily gaze to the line of children, each patiently and noisily waiting for their turn to place their respective plates to the sink. Seeming it would take quite a span of time, I took the chance to rest my eyes with a small smile on my face.

That quickly turned to my usual frown, since one was smart enough to know that queuing right now would be a waste of time and hanged on to my arm to convince me on playing a game with her.

I turned in disdain to the person in front of me who is trying her best to cover her laugh with a smile at the entertaining sight in front of her.

Grumbling quietly to the situation, I shifted my head to the active child. "Yeah, yeah. Let's get this chore done."

Ignoring my blatant impudence to her request, the girl squealed in delight with arms in the air. However, her excitement was cut short at the comment from our front.

"Sorry, Mari-chan. This guy's going to help me wash the dishes." With a smile on her lips, she tried reasoning to the disappointed child.

After getting me up and dragging me off with the pull of my sleeve, we move to our next ordeal.

"We'll get to you after the dishes are washed. I promise," the girl continues to convince as we did so.

Reaching the kitchen after clearing the masses of children in it, we stood side by side at the front of the sink. In it are the expected cluster of plates and cups, each smeared and filled with sauce and drinks of their own dirty pattern.

Seeing the person beside me letting the water flow from the sink, I took the cloth from the window in front of me, getting ready to do my part.

Things started from there. We initiated some small talks during the time and the number of dirty plates gradually decrease as the time flows.

Being there is no gap or compartment to separate the two sinks, the constant contact between our shoulders is something I need to adapt to. Adding to the water and soap, giving off the feeling of her soft fingers every time ours collide.

"S-Sorry."

"It's fine." Who are you supposed to blame, right?

Minutes after, we were done wiping our hands after the chore and the expected cries of demand from the living room filled the kitchen.

"Yeah, we're coming! Come on," she urged hurriedly before things go out of control.

I answered with a small grunt of compliance and walked to the source of all commotion behind her.

Godspeed, me.

* * *

Humans can really make a mess to a once peaceful, beautiful world.

This thought came to me after cleaning up the stains of war the kids left behind in the living room. Flexing my hands, I turned to the bodies lying under their respective futons, nodding to whatever dream of innocence and happiness they currently experiencing.

Yeah. While you guys are the ones responsible for this mess, I am the one given the duty to clean it up. Very logical, kids!

After doing the finishing touches, I settled on getting out of the house to the special seat that was placed just outside. If anything, this is one moment I would always look forward to every time I visit this place.

Opening the door, I was greeted once again by the petal of flowers and the small pond. The drops of water became audible to the ear sourcing from the waterfall combined to the pond.

I turned my head to the desired spot, where the blissful wind have already inhabited the area. The warm, fresh air entered my nose as I took the time breathing into the atmosphere while I walk to the chair provided.

Sitting down, I felt myself letting out a soft gust of air seemingly to diminish the exhaustion from cleaning the living room. I looked beyond to the gate of the house, since these two chairs are already made to face it, so that waving the kids goodbye can be less tiring.

Leaves rustled, birds chirped and my hair dances in the waves of the wind, each in an equally peaceful atmosphere.

Perhaps it is being close to noon, the neighbourhood have always been filled with silence at this time. Wouldn't be that peculiar, since the majority of people would've been resting at their houses or out in the city. And I couldn't say it's bugging me that much.

My hands are stretched to the front, accompanied by a different sigh of comfort and contempt.

After all was said and done, I can't deny how comfortable and relaxing this is.

Thus before I know it, my eyes dozed off and my mind delved into the memories of the past.

* * *

...

I need money.

...

That's what my gut was telling me.

No, it's not just childish desire. It is something I find after moments of contemplation as something compulsory in the future.

See, after everything that has been going on I still can't deny that my adherence to past beliefs still stand strong. Though I suppose the spirit of it is different.

It is not anymore the path of being a loner. It is the path of having the strength and power to stand for myself.

Though I believe now there are people that would take attention if I would ever encounter a problem, regardless financially or mentally. But wouldn't be wrong for me to take matters on my own hands, right? Lessen the burden of the two government servants, too.

Furthermore, I've been spending the papers on my wallet these few months too frequently, as well. With the amount of games and light novels coming out, my eyes were just easily led astray.

Oh, and there's the outings I had to reluctantly provide my appearance that Yuigahama frequently conduct. Adding to that, the chore I had to endure in Isshiki's road to capture the heart of her beloved Hayama-senpai.

There's that Comiket going on next week that Ebina planned for the both of us too.

...

Damn.

I seriously _need_ money.

But all things said, I can't deny the sheer coincidence the situation brought.

Since the moment I thought about this, is right before the door of the Service Club was knocked.

Right before a certain silver-haired enter the room.

And right before she brought forth her request.

Silence filled the atmosphere a while after.

The bundle of energy responded first, "I see. So..."

"You're in need of manpower," the bundle of arrogance continued.

"You can put it that way, yeah. Kids can be really hard to handle." I saw myself the only one to mumble in agreement as the other two definitely find it irrelatable.

Hearing the full story, Yukinoshita places her hand to her chin, seeking for a solution. Yuigahama roamed her eyes to the entirety of the club room to find the answer in her own dumb way.

I let myself think this through for a moment. Not wanting to let some hopes down or annoy certain people.

Seeming to obtain the solution, the raven-haired spoke, "I suppose posters can easily make it work. Have it plastered to the notice board or the frequently visited locations of the school? We may ask Isshiki-san's assistance regarding the printing."

Letting Yukinoshita finish her opinion, I politely interrupt...

"That's not necessary." Three pair of eyes turned to me curiously at my sudden voice.

Opening the lid of my eyes while turning slightly to face them, I raised my hands slowly with a neutral expression.

"I'll do it."

"Huh?"

...

It was pure silence after that. As if I just throw in the most abrupt confession to each and everyone of them. Eyes were widened and mouths were gaped. I could only stare in irritation at their reaction to my statement.

We're seriously doing this, huh?

"H-Hikki..."

"Yes, I'm Hikki."

"I can't fix the picture of you phrasing that in my mind at all."

"Yes you can, Bob."

"..."

"T-This is a job we're talking about, you know? Like, you have to move your hands and stuff?"

"I know."

"Considering my sane state of mind I shouldn't really say this, but are you an alien? Where have you been hiding the big lug that you abducted?"

"I'm me. Thinking that you're sane to conclude me as the fake Hikigaya-kun is already insane."

"...Well, I-I guess that settles it."

All eyes turn to the requester. After looking at me, the girl addresses the fellow club mates while straightening her uniform.

"You guys wouldn't have to go through the hassle of recruiting people too. It'd be much easier for me to find someone to help me quicker," she reasoned while I stared in curiosity to her sudden change of behaviour. A strand of hair beside her clear face was twirled as she finished her statement.

Somehow, the two girls in front was silent after a while. Yuigahama indicated an expression of realisation seconds after for some reason and turned to me. The girl beside her followed the gesture.

What is it?

"Y-You sure you can handle it, Hikki? You might end up making it harder for Sakki."

I took her words into consideration, as I pondered over my thoughts in my mind. Seeing my behaviour, it would be undoubtedly true that I might just end up being a burden to the girl.

But I guess it's not wrong to give it a try.

"Yeah, I suppose," I answered with my usual vigour.

"Then it's done." Changing her gaze to me, the babysitter gave her final decision.

"Yup." I assume it's fine either way. If I so happen to do a bad job at taking care of the kids, she could just use her authority to kick me away. Although I'm not entirely opposed to that, the impending doom to come if it ever happens from my fellow club mates made me think twice about taking this job lightly.

If I suck at it, she can fire me. And I could think again about having children of my own in the future. Haha. Although that's an 'if'.

And if I somehow miraculously do a great job...

* * *

...

"Nice work."

I grumbled lightly as the inexplicably soft voice woke me up from my stupor. The eyelids that were closed shut, opened again to greet the currently dim sunlight.

Impulsively, I placed my hand back to my hip that I just used as a material to lie my head on during my daydream.

A clank on the small, round, wooden table at my left made me turn to see the source of the noise. I stared for a second at the cup placed on it, savouring the smell from the visible mist of its aroma.

With an expectant smile, I faced myself to the girl who is currently placing her own cup on the table from the tray she is carrying.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I turned back to admire the view from the front as the girl bent her body slightly to prevent any liquid of her cup to drop out of it. A glimpse of her slender figure due to her tied apron was caught just before I was able to dodge it.

Slapping myself mentally at the immature thought, I took hold of the given cup and the girl sat on the chair beside me. Taking a sip, I had to hold myself from expressing my pleasure of it too much.

"Is that sweet enough for you?"

"Perfect." I just let that word to be enough on showing my gratitude. A muffled "Thank you" was heard as she took a drink at hers. And why the heck is she thanking me for? Regardless, I ignored it with the assumption I might've just heard wrong.

Getting ourselves more relaxed after the hours of strenuous activities, I laid myself back slightly on the hard wall behind me while the silver-haired leaned her body slowly at my direction. Both her hands holding on to the tray on her hip.

Considering our seat arrangement, our respective chairs are separated by the wooden table in the middle, so any of her gestures doesn't bug me too much.

We took in the warm breeze for a while and occasionally took a sip at the warm coffee.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Not that I would help you with it, though."

"Yeah, I know."

After a brief chuckle from both sides, the conversation then started from there. Flowing with the soft wind, our talks ranged from my situation in the Service Club and her own activities which is currently, still filled with part-time jobs.

We were never a fan for nonsensical talks, so the atmosphere was given some moments to fill the silence every now and then. Luckily, both are smart enough to know when to let out their word.

"You should really take it down a notch. Who knows how much your body can even handle." I'm not one to experience fatigue to the level of passing out, but the number of cases in this country regarding the deaths of people due to overworking was enough to keep me to notice. The anime industry would have a treasure of them.

" _I_ know." Hearing my slight mumble in disagreement, the girl chuckled to dismiss her statement. "I'm fine, really. I just took them recently, too. Maybe it'd take until we finish our year. The college entrance fees aren't exactly cheap."

"Oh. Right..." I grumbled quietly yet again but now for how stupid I was. That was quite a selfish suggestion I just gave.

A 'ring' from a bicycle became audible in front of us for a second as the occasional police patrol went by the area.

Placing the cup down after another sip, I hear the girl continue, "B-But, you know..." Her stammer triggered my curiosity thus I turned to her. "How do I put this..."

Still not facing me, the girl decided on staring at the small waterfall, an inexplicable tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Thank you... For everything you've done here."

...

I settled on leaning my head back, admiring the wood carving that was placed as a decoration on the ceiling.

"It's just been a few months. I'm pretty sure I didn't do that much." Really, I didn't.

"But the fact you've been a helping hand for this is something even you can't deny."

"All I did was taking care of those hyperactive kids." I don't like being pampered upon. In fact, I hated it. So arguing with her statement isn't in the sole purpose of having her praise me more. I just plain disagree to what the girl says.

I was getting ready to what she is about to fire at me back, then a giggle came and I just turned slightly confused.

"Though you say that..," Wiping off a tear that formed in her eye, the girl softly turned her face to meet mine. The equally soft smile that casted on her lips made me visibly flinch as I fought the blush that was about to show itself on my cheeks.

"The mysterious boy who told our boss that she can cut half of his salary just to raise mine," A cheeky expression that I never knew she had bared her small teeth as the girl form her next words, "Who was it?"

Complete knockout.

It was embarrassing enough that she caught me in the act, but the smile that was carrying cheekiness and glee on her face made me give up on holding back the blood flow. As fast as I possibly could, I turned my face to the right.

Saeko-san, can you even keep just one secret to yourself?!

"I-I just really didn't need the money. Might just wasted it on some worthless stuff."

"You thought this right at the first pay check already? Would've been more logical if you gave some time to think about it."

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. The girl already cornered me and there is little to no gap that I can slip myself into.

Seeing the lack of an answer, the person continued with her amused tone, "Or it might have just been your intention all along?" Geh!

"All right, all right. I give up. Please stop asking about it already." The smirk from my side signified her merciless victory.

Straightening herself back on her seat, the girl mouthed, "I asked her to just give it back to you. Or keep it to herself, even." She paused for a moment while fiddling to the hem of her skirt behind the apron.

"But then she said you would definitely disagree with that. And something about wasting a man's chivalry or something." The heck?

"I really hope you don't feel even slightly indebted to me for this. Anyone else would've done the same." The back of my head was rubbed before I continue, "I just thought you'd need it more than I do."

I tried to smile slightly as a confirmation to my statement. Creepy or not is a different matter.

"...Thank you..." It was delivered in a soft whisper, and I responded with merely a grumble.

The wind took the wheel of our conversation once again while I took in the air after the exchange we just had. It is then the silver-haired initiated it once again.

"I'm not the only one who'll be going to college here. Sure you don't need the money."

"Of course." Then a fact came to me that may just serve to be a reasonable excuse. "Besides, now I have a strong enough backup to refuse their invitations."

"What do you mean?"

"Those people that would order me on joining their fiascos every weekend. If a lie wouldn't work, then you should work a bit harder to build a truth."

Silent.

"Those people... Yuigahama and Yukinoshita?"

"Hm? O-Oh, yeah. They're one of 'em." I answered off-handedly, thinking that I already made my point.

Dead silent.

With a slightly frowned face, I sipped to the last remaining drop of coffee in the cup. Placing it finally to the table, I briefly glanced to the girl who is currently looking down. While not solemn, she seems quite upset about something. Probably because her tea is finished as well.

"There's more?" Once again for the day the girl whispered, which seems like I was eavesdropping in the conversation between her and an imaginary friend.

More what? Ants on the floor?

...Woah. If you really look into it there is more of them, I guess.

While stupidly joining her staring to the army on the floor, the quite screech beside me was heard. It took a small turn to the left for me to see the girl who already stood from her chair.

"Well," she spoke while bringing her hands back to fix the ponytail. "I guess I'll be keeping the money then."

"Huh? O-Oh, right." I idiotically stuttered after getting those adolescent thoughts out of my head when she suddenly graced my vision with the curve of her assets.

Placing our cups back to the tray, the girl gestured for me to get a move on.

"Come on. Their sleeping time is up." Flexing my hands to the front, a reluctant sigh was released.

But to be honest.

If this is what I get for working here, a quarter of my initial salary is something I would've taken gladly.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

After another hour of goofing around with the kids, come the imminent sunset and here we are. Sitting back on our chairs while waving them goodbye as their guardians drive to their respective homes. And there goes the last one for the day.

"See you later, Saki-nee! Achi!" Where's my initials, dammit?

The kid gleefully enter the car accompanied by the smile of his mother who is currently holding the door. Making sure the kid is completely inside, the woman closed the door and turned to face us. Our backs instinctively straightened.

"Thank you again for taking care of Kazuki. I hope he wasn't much of a nuisance."

"No, it's fine. He was a really good kid. It's what we signed up for too." I really thought what the girl responded with is enough. But the light kick to my left leg from her extended right made me feel otherwise.

"...Yeah. He helped me around a lot. Nice kid." If you could call writing your messy signature on another's palm without permission, then yeah. Nice kid.

Lying my hand flat to my lap, hiding the abused palm, the mother in front of us smiled at our response.

"I see..," A smile is the thing I really thought coming. But then a palm made its way to her mouth, hiding what I seem a cheeky smile over her face.

Seeing the woman stare amusingly to the female beside me turn me even more confused. Thinking I'd get an answer, the drop of my gaze was sent to her face.

The flushed cheeks with her head facing down the floor just rendered me clueless at this point.

"What's wrong?" I decided to ask.

"Heh?! I-It's nothing." The girls flailed her hands as her response, though the blush didn't seem to fade. I'd say it just got clearer.

I decided to ignore it and steer back to the woman who is currently giggling in amusement.

"Well, I'd hate to take too much of your time. I'll be off then." After phrasing her gratitude once again, we bowed in courtesy and the car drove away from the vicinity.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I start the conversation, "It's finally done, huh?"

"Yeah..."

Standing back up first from the seat, I stretched my body for a moment and the girl followed suit seconds after.

Since our duty here is done, I thought it's about time we have ourselves head back home.

"Then, I'll be waiting outside."

"O-Oh, yeah. Got it." The girl scurried off back to the house while I walked to my beloved steed as a preparation to leave. Her faint voice calling out to the sister who is definitely playing around inside is heard.

I brought the bike to the gate. The girls are out from the house. The scary one is currently locking the door while the overly active one ran her tiny steps towards my direction.

Another collision was made on my leg as the girl vigorously hug herself to it.

"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome." I spoke calmly, rubbing the strands of hair on her head.

Having done with the finishing touches, the older sister tread lightly to join us. Her white, sleeveless shirt and blue, short jeans visible in sight.

"We're good to go," the girl spoke while inserting the key to her pocket. After getting that done, she settled on dropping her gaze to me.

"...Sure it's fine for you to bring us home first?"

"We've done this plenty of times already. I'm getting used to it." I paused for awhile. "But you know, if you're against it the-"

"No! I-I mean, no... I'm fine with it," the girl clumsily stuttered. Then just in seconds, she's back to her neutral expression. "Don't blame me for what's coming, though."

"What does that supposed to me-"

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Without having able to finish the question, I looked down to the entity that interrupted our exchange.

Then a sparkling smile coloured my vision. Which became a realization that for how much adorableness provided by the child could be, the more unreasonable the request shall be.

"Let me ride on your shoulder!" And there you go.

I'm not going to go into detail for how long that ordeal of simply getting her up on my head took. Probably because I was kind of exhausted.

But now here we are, on our way to their humble abode. With the active one cheerfully playing with my ahoge and the other walking beside me with the bicycle at hand.

Fortunately, since there's no one around, it took a few minutes for me to ignore the distance between her and I. Despite having able to place the bicycle between us, the girl probably thought it wasn't that big of a deal to just bring it the other way around.

Though you can't really say that when I have a small child whose physical trait is identical to yours on my head. Furthermore, having a fun time as if I've known for her whole life right now.

She's also too close for comfort, though. Probably a means to prevent collision from incoming vehicles but people would definitely get the wrong idea at this point.

Grazing our shoulders once again, I asked the person above me, "Doing okay up there?" Which the girl responded zestfully to the question.

Us three conversed in the entire journey, mainly about the games and activities we did back at the kindergarten. With the presence of this gleeful munchkin, the exchange was far more vigorous and noisier than the one I had before with her sister.

Before we know it, the house is in front of our eyes and the area is struck with the beautiful evening glow. Since there is no one in the house, the place currently carries a ghostly vibe.

A hug to my head which made me remember Yuigahama for some reason was felt. Although I couldn't see her face, I bet there's a girl whose reluctant on going down from her human horse up there.

I can only look beyond the road while the person standing beside me tries to sugar talk the damsel in distress in going down.

"Come on, Keika. Hikigaya needs to go back to his house. It's getting darker, too."

"Then let Onii-chan sleep here then!"

"Y-You know that's out of the question!"

I miss my bed.

Heaving out a sigh, the girl looked down and faced me.

"Hikigaya." While pointing to the ground, she continues, "Get down."

...

"You trying to fulfil your fetishes right no-"

A sudden blow to my stomach forced my leg to give in and kneel to the ground. The girl above me was still given priority in her safety though, as I hold on to her leg while I surrender to the one punch.

I have no guts to look away from the ground as I heard knuckles cracking and footsteps hitting the mortar. Knees on the road, it's as if I'm getting ready for a public _dogeza_.

Seconds after, my eyes are greeted by blue sports shoes, and legs that were bare until the part of the thigh. The evening sunlight made it seem glistening under its reign.

"Then I'll have to force you down, Keika." Spreading her arms like a mischievous paedophile, the younger one squealed in terror mockingly as I seem the both of them are actually having a fun time. Although, I really can't reflect the feeling right now.

Because for some reason, this silver-haired decided to drag her sister down from the front. So I'm given the view of the woman's slender body up close, my head level to her waist.

Did she not realize this?

Somehow struggling to pull the girl above me while I hassled to keep up the body balance, her clothes decided to give their own reaction.

And did I mention it was short? Until the point I had to blushingly jerk my head to the side when the clear, white skin under her shirt was briefly exposed.

Anyways, the girl is down and the world just become a tad bit better.

Getting ready to blast with my ride, I spoke, "I'll be going. Thank you for today."

"We should be saying the same," her sister nodded vigorously to her statement. "Thank you for keeping company on our way home."

"No problem."

Nodding them goodbye, I cycled my way home with the faint cries of farewell from behind.

* * *

Several minutes were taken for me to clean myself up from today's activity. Reaching the house an hour ago, I promptly greeted the family resting in the living room and basically joined them for quite a while. Then I excused myself and went away to my humble room.

As for right now, eyes are focusing on the wooden bookshelf filled with rows of novels for me to indulge into for tonight before getting myself to sleep. Finally pulling one out of the group in the span of five long minutes, I sat on the edge of my bed and wondered aimlessly at the ceiling.

Nothing was particularly interesting up there, but I can't get myself to look at anywhere else. As if something from inside struck at the moment I turned to it.

…

As in everything in this world, there is one thing it all have in common.

A finish line.

And looking above, it suddenly made me want to say…

…

"It's almost over, huh?"

* * *

 **Conversation with Black Lace**

 **10:30 PM**

 **Black Lace :** Hey, Hikigaya.

 **Me :** Yo.

 **Black Lace :** Just want to tell you Saeko-san sent her regards. And some oranges as gratitude, I guess.

 **Black Lace :** I'll pass it to you tomorrow.

 **Me :** Got it. Thanks, man.

 **Black Lace :**...

 **Black Lace :** I've been wondering for a while now.

 **Black Lace :** Hikigaya.

 **Me :** Yeah?

 **Black Lace :** You forgot my name again, didn't you?

 **Me :** What makes you say that?

 **Black Lace :** Dude, you didn't mention my name for the whole chapter.

 **Me :** Esper?!

 **Black Lace :** No. But I guess I'll have to help you out again, huh?

 **Me :** It seems that way…

 **Black Lace :** It's got something to do with a motorcycle brand, Hikigaya.

 **Me :** I always thought I knew someone with the name Suzuki.

 **Black Lace :** Except her name's not Suzuki.

 **Me :** Samsung?

 **Black Lace :** They don't even manufacture motorcycles.

 **Me :** Nutella?

 **Black Lace :** Oi. Wanna die?

* * *

 **Got a lot of transitions in this one, huh XD? Sorry if it gets annoying! I don't entirely sure of how the Kawasaki sisters address the MC and vice versa because I haven't really read the light novel. So if that turns you off, sorry. Since I've also heard Hikigaya and Kawasaki interacted more with each other in the light novel, the possibility of my writing for her being OOC is high.**

 **You thought this was going to be the last chapter?**

 **Too bad! But it is me! Epilogue!**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue : The Voices That Were Never Let Out**

There is something I wanted.

After years of relishing my time in this world, needless to say I have been living a normal life.

A normal person, who does normal things in a normal world.

Things explicably stayed the way they are. One day after the other.

But in being a normal person...

There is something I wanted.

Everything I see in the world, ends up being the same at some point. My eyes probably wouldn't show it to others, but after times passed, I just get bored with anything I do.

But all of that finally dissipates, the moment I laid my eyes on someone.

Someone who is unlike any other.

Someone who is entirely different.

Someone who refuses to flow with the norms of the world.

…

There is someone I wanted.

At first, I settled in being a spectator. Like a viewer who is eager to watch their favourite show on the television.

Given the chance, I would always watch into his actions.

How he does it? Why did he do it?

And somehow, the consequences of his actions was able to inexplicably bother me.

 _The car accident. Sagami Minami's problem. The fake confession. The school collaboration._

At a certain extent, I just had enough. Being a spectator in the side lines won't change anything.

Instead of being an observer of his, I decided to become an acquaintance. Much to his disapproval.

There exists no strong base to my actions. But for some reason, I wanted to know more of him.

And I wanted the boy to know more of me.

There is someone I wanted.

It all started slow. As if a spark in a bonfire slowly gaining its reign with the woods.

As the moments I spent with him increases in time, I gradually enjoyed and become attached to this rare diamond of a man.

His entertaining demeanour. His amusing thoughts. His kind gestures.

It became something I look forward to for the day whenever we would meet.

And saying the times I spent with him as enjoyable is an understatement.

Whenever we conversed, I've always felt the freedom to share my true self. True personalities.

He never had any expectations on people, since he had already given up on them in the first place. So the faults of others are things he couldn't care less about.

Knowing this, I slowly grew an affinity to the man. Because with him, I felt different.

With him, I felt real.

…

There is someone I needed.

There come the times when I decided to become more assertive. No, I had to.

Physical touches, sensual clothes, all that was thrown to him as a sign of affection.

But the more I look at it, it probably had just been to fulfil my own desire and infatuation.

Not to mention the moments I had to hold myself back from the urge of taking the next step.

When our shoulders touched. When our eyes meet silently. When our breaths collide to the small distance of our lips.

Did he have any idea of this? Of course not.

Only I am the wiser. And it was awfully, stupidly hard.

There is someone I needed.

There come the times when I feel slightly lost whenever we didn't have the chance to meet.

It was childish, yes. But the feeling was so confusing that I had to slap myself from both sides to get a grip of myself.

Is this what people call missing someone so much they could die?

Upon time, the boy had just unexpectedly governed the majority of my thoughts.

…

Like right now.

…

I wonder if he's already asleep.

Hehe. Knowing him, the guy might just get himself endorsed to another light novel of his.

...

Wouldn't be wrong to just text him now right...?

Is it okay? I might end up disturbing him. But he probably would've been used to it by now.

I guess there would be no harm done.

It's just going to be short. But I hope the message would come across his stupid, egotistical mind. Serves to satisfy my emotional desire too after not meeting him for quite long.

Type… and sent.

…

Hikigaya Hachiman.

I don't care if it takes an eternity.

As long as you're here with me.

Together we'll thrive and struggle to achieve what we both yearn for.

...

Something genuine.

* * *

...

..

.

And that is why social camps should not have ever been a thi-

Interrupting my current thoughts, a ring from my communication device was heard. A grumble was produced from my irritated self as I turned to my desk from my already sleeping position.

...

I was just going to ignore it, but the last time I did that it turned out to be Mom. And I don't want to see angry Mom.

So reluctantly, I dragged my body to the desk in retrieving the phone which I should've put beside my bed just now.

Making my way to the desk, another sound of a bell ring came from the phone.

And another.

Another.

I'm not even counting at this point.

It screamed a ridiculous amount of times until I impulsively back a step away before continuing forward seconds after.

Is my phone rigged? Thinking back, I've never even dropped it or anything.

Reaching the object, I carefully took hold of it and activate the screen. It was after I released a relieved sigh since there is no money I need to burn in fixing a phone.

I pressed the notifications indicating the messages received currently with a neutral expression.

You people are that bored? You know there's this thing called light novels and monologues you can dive into at these times right?

Each were different than the other, carrying their own manner and tone. But conclusively, they all carry the same message:

 _Good night and sweet dreams. See you later._

That's it. That is all it was. In fact, I'm too tired to even misunderstand right now.

With that, I answered with an equally simple message of mine. Putting their name in the recipients' tab, I typed:

 _Yeah, yeah. Goodnight. See ya._

After that, I simply threw the phone lightly on my bed and dive beside it. Body floundering for a second and I am back to my resting state.

Haaahhhh.

I am finally in peeeaaaaiiieces if this thing is going to continue!

Eyes were opened once again, annoyed to the bell ring from my phone once again.

Okay, this has got to be one of them. I'm not even going to look at the message. Say I'm tired. And I'm going to sleep. Just type that, Hachi-

...

..

.

WHAT?!

* * *

After minutes of waiting and holding on to the phone like an idiot, a notification comes in. And God knows how quickly I turned it on.

It's stupid honestly, how just in seeing his name pop up on screen could make my heart skip a beat.

...

Just seeing the reply makes me chuckle in amusement. In fact, everything he does is making me feel the day seem worth it.

Rolling left and right on the bed, I tried to calm myself from getting too worked up right before sleeping.

...

" _See ya"..._ huh?

With those last words planted in my mind, I drifted into sleep and enter the realms of my dreams.

* * *

 **Conversation with My Bride**

 **11:00 PM**

 **My Bride :** Hachiman! Are you sleeping yet?

 **Me :** N-No, not yet, my lo- I mean, Totsuka. Still energetic as ever!

 **My Bride :** Hm? Hachiman, is your phone broken? The message kind of made it sound like you're stuttering XD

 **Me :** N-No, I'm not nervous or anything! Anyways, you need help for anything, T-Totsuka? I can come to your house if you want.

 **My Bride :** Oh no, it's fine . I just wanted to say good night before I sleep.

 **Me :** Yeah, o-of course. Yeah, got it!

 **My Bride :** Hehe. You're kind of weird tonight, Hachiman.

 **My Bride :** Not that I don't like it, though.

 **My Bride :** I dont mean tht werdly thouh!

 **My Bride :** Hachiman?

 **Me :** Y-Yeah, I'm Hachiman!

 **My Bride :**

 **My Bride :** Anyways, good night! Sorry if I ended up bothering you.

 **Me :** No, it's perfectly fine! You can bother me all night long.

 **Me :** Good night, Totsuka. I-I guess I'll see you tomorrow?

 **My Bride :** Hehe. Maybe you'll see me tonight...

 **My Bride :** In your dreams ?

 **My Bride :** It's a joke I've been waiting to try on at you XD! Was that a good one, Hachiman?

 **My Bride :** Hachiman?

 **My Bride :** Um, Hachiman?

* * *

 **Warning**

 **This is long. Like, seriously long.**

 **It's like another chapter, man! L-Like, what did I even ramble about down here?!**

 **WOAH, WHAT THE HECK?!**

 **...**

 **It finally ended, huh?**

 **I have no idea what to exactly write in an AN of a last chapter. Like, what is to say there. I honestly had half a mind to not write anything since I have no idea what to, but I guess things like this might be necessary.**

 **So what I'm going to right so on are those I felt needed and wanted to say throughout the year of writing this.**

 **First off, thank you. Writing (typing) these words isn't even enough to show how much gratitude I send to you guys who gave this fic a read from the start to the end. Despite the crazy amount of flaws it had like spelling errors, random sentences, cringy situations, inexplicable delays and so much more. Seeing how far this fic has gone with the amount of reviews I got, it's something I will never forget and definitely would be something I remember moving forward in writing.**

 **Yes, folks. Unfortunately for you readers who strive in reading unchildish fanfictions, this will not be the last work you see from moi! Haha!**

 **Although I couldn't give any confirmation that a new one would be coming sooner or later, since I'm now a university student and getting used to university life is something I need to put as priority.**

 **But the storyline is out there. And oh how giddy my hands are to start writing it. It's one of those painful feelings when you have a story you wanted to write but publishing one at a time is a better idea. Damn painful, man!**

 **There are some things I really wanted to say at the last AN of the stories I might write now and in the future, which I would say as The Call of Gratitude.**

 **I have said this but I will say it again, I LOVE reading the reviews. It's that kind of satisfaction when you know that 8k words that were typed actually able to make others happy while simultaneously, me happy as well. You guys probably had no idea but my English writing took a rapid transformation from this. The face of my teacher have transplanted inside my head when she was like...**

" **Sam, I know your writing sucks. But copying from one you got from the internet is a whole new level." Oh, that misdirected compliment. Teacher, you Kuroko.**

 **Oh, and I've been getting these reviews a lot. Those that want me to include girls that aren't mentioned in the first chapter.**

 **I'm so sorry! It's something that I've planned from the start to keep the number of girls that way. I had the assumption this theme could get boring pretty quickly, both for you guys and me (since you could already see here, I'm quite struggling to write Kawasaki's). Who knows, maybe I'd make another one with them when the time comes.**

 **...**

 **The Call of Gratitude**

 **Thank you.**

 **For that person that gave me the recommendation to read TheRedGhillie's** _ **Oblivious**_ **to better my story.**

 **For that person that told me not to break the 4** **th** **wall too much.**

 **For that person that recommended I make a flashback story regarding their current relationship.**

 **For that person that told me "could'nt" should've been "couldn't".**

 **For that person that liked it being too long.**

 **For that person who is a Malaysian.**

 **For that person who is not Fanfic Critic.**

 **For that person who told me about Hikigaya's mistake regarding his date with Isshiki, because that was definitely NOT intentional on my part. Gave a way to cover up the story too. Thanks, man.**

 **For that person who complimented the chapter.**

 **For that person who told me "eye bed" was supposed to be "eye bag".**

 **For that person driving the YukiXHachi ship.**

 **For that person who corrected the mistakes of the chapter.**

 **For that person that was fine with my shifted writing style.**

 **...**

 **Thank you so much.**

 **For you guys who read this, and more to those who reviewed.**

 _ **Thank you so much for your attention.**_

 _ **From that cringey Chapter 1...**_

 _ **Till this equally cringey Chapter 11.**_

 **Until next time, guys.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
